Comme un vague parfum d'amour
by Leviathoune
Summary: Sciemment, Harry s’est constitué prisonnier de ses ennemis. Un Mangemort l’aide à tenir et l’exhorte à s’enfuir, nuit après nuit. Mais le Survivant refuse toujours, attendant son heure… et lorsqu’elle viendra… Yaoi HPDM, postT6, M.
1. Tortures et toute dernière cigarette

**Auteur :** Leviathoune

**Bêtalecteur :** Sinelune qui t'aime.

**Pairing :** HPDM

**Ratting :** M.

**Résumé (pour déconner) :** Vous en avez marre que, dans mes autres fics, ce soit toujours Draco qui souffre, toujours Draco qui soit le tordu, toujours Draco qui se fasse mettre ? Et bien, là, ça sera l'exact contraire ! Yeah !

**NDA1 : Cette fanfiction est dédicacé à Freaky Fair, puisque c'est elle qui m'a tant motivé pour l'écrire et qui m'a beaucoup conseillé sur certain passage. Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée.**

**NDA2 : Attention, ne vous fiez pas au titre et aux situations qui pourraient vous sembler niaises ou clichés. Cette fic n'est pas non plus une DeathFic, mais… vous pourriez bien être surpris, voir choqué, par un certain passage - enfin, j'espère…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**COMME UN VAGUE PARFUM D'AMOUR**

**CHAPITRE I**, **Tortures et toute dernière cigarette**

Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ?

Des heures, non ?

Quelques heures par jour… mais depuis combien de jours ?

…

Trois ?

Plus, non ?

Il n'en savait strictement rien mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il perdait toute notion du temps.

Les mêmes scènes se déroulaient sans cesse sous ses yeux. Les mêmes morts se répétaient inlassablement sous son nez.

Celles qui concernait Ron et Hermione le faisait ricaner intérieurement car il avait compris qu'elles étaient truquées ; Hermione ne parlait pas comme ça, ne portait pas ses vêtement ainsi et Ron n'aurait jamais agit comme ça devant le danger - il le savait bien, lui.

Les autres, et il y en avait tant, laissaient son cerveau engourdi. Cedric Diggory, Dumbledore et tous ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais qui étaient probablement morts ainsi…

Toutefois, la pire scène était celle où ses parents se faisaient tuer, directement extraite des pensées de Sieur Voldemort lui-même. Elle le laissait un peu plus en vrac à chaque passage. Celle ou Sirius passait le voile, également, mais dans une moindre mesure parce qu'il avait été là, qu'il avait tout vu et qu'il avait fait son deuil et accepté sa mort - ce qu'il n'arriverait jamais à admettre concernant ses parents.

Les scènes passaient et repassaient en boucles, sans cesse…

Il essayait de penser à autre chose, de ne pas y prêter attention, mais les hurlements déchirants, les giclées de sangs et les yeux vitreux ne le laissaient pas en paix.

Enfin, il sentit une poigne s'emparer brutalement de ses cheveux pour le tirer en arrière.

Lorsque son visage émergea de la pensine, il prit une grande inspiration comme si on l'avait plongé dans de l'eau, tout ce temps.

Aussitôt qu'il revint à la réalité, la douleur physique l'assaillit.

Ses multiples entailles le lançaient partout sur son corps. Il était tant courbatu qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été broyé, os pas os, et froissé muscle par muscle.

Il fit jouer ses épaules et ses bras attachés dans son dos à la chaise mais cela n'eut pour effet que de réveiller la douleur que les cordes trop serrées provoquaient à ses poignets.

Il soupira de lassitude et un Mangemort le frappa derrière la tête pour le rendre plus attentif.

Il savait qu'était venu le temps des douleurs physiques.

Sa chaise fut tirée au milieu de la pièce et on lui jeta des Cruxio, des Doloris et d'autres sorts dont il ne retenait le nom que modérément.

« Où sont-ils ? » questionnait le Mangemort inlassablement.

« Dans ton cul au fond à droite. » murmura Harry, fatigué de répondre toujours la même chose. Au début, cela avait été marrant - et douloureux. Maintenant, ça ne faisait plus rire personne…

Le Mangemort fila un grand coup de pied dans sa chaise qui bascula et sa tête cogna durement le sol.

« Aoutch ! » émit Harry. Il cracha du sang, surtout lorsque le Mangemort lui donna une rasade de coup de pied dans le ventre.

Sa chaise fut redressée et ramenée près de la Pensine.

« Et merde… » gémit-il.

La journée n'était, apparemment, pas finie pour lui.

**OoOoO**

Bien plus tard, après le renouvèlement de ce traitement deux ou trois fois, le corps inerte d'Harry fut trainé par deux Mangemorts au travers d'un couloir.

Une lourde porte de bois et de fer fut ouverte sur un cachot et on le projeta sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

Le choc le réveilla un peu, et il eut la force de se retourner pour entrapercevoir la porte se refermer sur lui, ravissant ainsi toute la lumière que dégageaient les torches dans le couloir.

Après cela, Harry sombra à nouveau dans un engourdissement salvateur à même la rudesse de la pierre.

**OoOoO**

Bien plus tard encore, alors que la nuit était noire et la forteresse silencieuse comme presque dépourvue de vie, un Mangemort encapuchonné et masqué s'avança dans ce même couloir. Le garde le laissa passer sans rien dire, et pour cause, il était depuis longtemps placé sous Imperium.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda le premier Mangemort.

Le garde haussa des épaules.

« Plus mal en point qu'hier. » répondit-il nonchalamment.

« As-tu veillé à ce qu'il ait à manger ? »

« Oui, il a eu une bonne part comme d'habitude, mais il n'y a pas touché. Il ne s'est même pas réveillé lorsque je l'ai posé sur sa couche. »

L'autre Mangemort acquiesça et poursuivit son chemin en direction du cachot où reposait, ou plutôt où était tombé évanouit, Harry Potter.

Il ouvrit la porte de la geôle et entra.

Il constata que le plateau de nourritures était toujours posé au sol, intact. Son regard se reporta sur la forme inanimée allongée sur le lit sommaire.

Il s'approcha et comptabilisa, comme il le faisait chaque nuit, le nombre croissant des blessures sur le corps du Survivant. Il lui prit le poignet, un poignet brulé par le frottement des cordes et tailladé de toutes parts par les Cruxio ou autre, pour en chercher le pouls.

Le Mangemort resta là, une minute, à compter les légers battements de cœur. Il lâcha enfin le poignet qui retomba comme une masse inerte sans même réveiller son possesseur.

L'homme sortit une baguette et commença à jeter quelques sortilèges sommaires pour refermer succinctement un maximum de blessures.

Il faisait cela aussi, chaque nuit, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué tant le sang et la crasse dissimulait bien le corps du prisonnier.

De toute façon, il n'était pas un médicomage, alors il était bien possible que même le principal intéressé n'ait rien perçut tant il devait souffrir.

En fait d'aide, il l'empêchait tout juste de périr, voilà tout…

La respiration du jeune homme endormi se fit plus profonde et il soupira même, dans son sommeil.

« Réveille-toi. » murmura le Mangemort en le secouant un peu.

Le Survivant murmura quelque chose d'inaudible et tenta de repousser le Mangemort. L'homme lui jeta alors, un sort d'Enervatum qui fit gémir le blessé sous la vibration désagréable qui parcourut son corps.

Toutefois, il fut, enfin, parfaitement réveillé et observa son curieux _bienfaiteur_, les yeux dans le vague. Il grogna, se rappelant qu'il avait perdu ses lunettes et qu'il n'y voyait rien à plus d'un mètre.

« Encore toi. » grogna le Survivant.

Le Mangemort retourna vers le plateau, le prit et le lui ramena.

« Mange. » ordonna-t-il.

« Mais je n'ai pas faim, je voudrais juste dormir sans qu'un foutu Mangemort vienne me faire chier. »

« Tu ne dormiras plus ce soir. Et tu vas avoir besoin de force. »

« Ha ouais ! » s'exclama Harry en prenant le bout de pain que lui tendait sévèrement le Mangemort. Il croqua dedans et repris : « Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ce soir ? »

« Tu va t'enfuir ! »

« Ne remet pas ça sur le tapis ! Il en est hors de question. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es ! »

« Bon sang ! » rugit le Mangemort. « Potter, c'est si important qui je suis ? Je te propose de t'enfuir ! Pourquoi tu ne saisis pas, tout simplement, cette chance ! »

« Je m'en moque bien. J'attends juste d'être confronté à ton Maître. » sourit le Survivant tandis qu'il mangeait.

« Chaque jour, tu risques de mourir et je ne serai pas là pour récoler les morceaux s'ils abusent de toi en journée ! »

« Et après ? » fit le prisonnier en haussant des épaules. « Je ne t'ai rien demandé, moi. » Il étouffa un large bâillement, s'étira et se leva avec difficulté. « Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai envie de pisser. » fit-il en se dirigeant vers un coin de son cachot en défaisant son pantalon, commençant à se soulager dans de petites toilettes.

Le Mangemort poussa un soupir et partit en refermant la porte soigneusement.

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule, se posant mille questions.

Quand il eut fini, il retourna à son lit, repoussa le plateau au sol et se rendormit aussi sec.

**OoOoO**

Chaque nuit, depuis la capture du survivant, le Mangemort venait, dissimulé sous sa cape et son masque, le soignant puis l'obligeant à se nourrir pour finalement l'exhorter à s'enfuir. Et chaque nuit, Harry refusait en réclamant la paix.

Mais sept nuits de ce traitement inutile forcèrent le Mangemort à agir différemment.

Quand il eut réveillé Harry, il se tint devant lui en affrontant ses sempiternelles grogneries.

« Potter et si tu savais qui je suis, est-ce que tu aurais plus confiance en moi ? Est-ce que tu accepterais de fuir ? »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » contra le Survivant avec un air passablement morne sur le visage. « T'es qu'un Mangemort, mec : sur ton bras, y'a sa marque. Alors va te faire foutre, un peu. Qui me dit que tu ne fais pas tout ça sur ses ordres à lui, pour qu'ensuite, lorsque j'aurai accepté, tu m'emmènes tout droit à ses pieds pour que je sois achevé psychologiquement ? Ce serait bien son genre, une telle saloperie, non ? Qui que tu sois, jamais je ne te ferai confiance. »

Harry se tut en dévisageant le Mangemort qui le surplombait de sa haute et noire stature, tentant de déceler une étincelle expressive dans le peu qu'il entrapercevait de son regard derrière les petites fentes du masque lisse et blanc.

Il reprit : « Mais je suis quand même curieux de savoir qui tu es… Je te connais ? »

A ses mots, l'autre homme grogna : « Tu fais chier, Potter. Ouais, on se connait. »

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Ecoute, » reprit l'homme en s'agenouillant devant lui. « Je ne devrais pas faire ça, mais je vais le faire quand même. Tu ne m'as donné aucune garantie et peut-être que demain, quand tu te feras torturer, tu lâcheras le morceau aux autres… mais je vais le faire quand même… »

Il porta une main à son masque, défit le nœud de cordelettes et l'enleva avant de rabattre sa capuche en arrière.

« Wow… » s'exclama Harry en le reconnaissant. « Si je m'attendais à ça ! T'es pas mort, toi, depuis le temps ? »

« Si bien sur, Potter. Je suis mort et enterré, c'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça que je suis là devant toi. »

Harry sembla éclater de rire mais il acheva sa lancée sur une quinte de toux, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ha bah, tant mieux. » Il donna une grande tape dans le dos de Draco comme s'il retrouvait un vieil ami. « Je suis content ; t'as l'air de péter la forme. Et maintenant, lâche-moi la grappe. » fit-il en se recouchant épuisé.

Le Mangemort démasqué le rattrapa par les épaules et le secoua.

« Potter, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Il faut que tu te sortes de là ! Relève-toi et prépare-toi à me suivre ! »

Le brun le repoussa faiblement.

« Mais t'es chiant, tu lâches jamais l'affaire ? T'as pas compris encore ? Je suis le Sauveur et donc, je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, c'est simple, non ? Il ne me reste plus qu'à tuer Voldemort et sa clique et toute cette merde sera finie. Là, on me torture, on croit m'affaiblir, mais un jour on m'emmènera devant lui, et là… ça va donner. »

Un léger temps de silence à couper au couteau tomba entre eux.

Draco fixait les yeux verts du brun avec une dureté forgé par les années - et notamment, les dernières - et Harry lui rendait son regard avec un flegme surprenant.

« Potter ! T'es taré, ou quoi ? » trancha le blond, enfin. « Les Doloris, ça te réussit aussi bien qu'à n'importe qui ; tu surchauffes, là ! T'es pas un putain de sauveur, tu es comme tout le monde ! Et tu dois t'enfuir, merde ! »

A présent, le brun regardait Draco d'une manière suspicieuse, comme si c'était le blond qui devenait fou.

« Mais si t'as l'occasion de t'enfuir, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? »

« Je… » tenta de se justifier le Mangemort. « Et puis, merde. »

Il se releva prestement et remis son masque et sa cape. « Tu sais quoi, t'as entièrement raison, tu ne mérites pas le dixième de ce que je me fais chier pour toi. J'me casse ! »

« C'est marrant, » fit Harry, réellement amusé. « Je me demandais comment j'avais fais pour ne pas reconnaitre ta voix, mais c'est le masque qui l'a change, c'est ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, Draco claqua la porte du cachot bruyamment et le laissa seul.

A ce moment là, il pensait vraiment que c'était la dernière fois qu'il viendrait aider ce putain d'Harry Potter de merde.

Pourtant…

**OoOoO**

La nuit du lendemain, et les nuits suivantes, Draco Malfoy revint.

Il ne demandait plus à Harry s'il voulait s'enfuir, mais il lui racontait parfois ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, comment la guerre évoluait.

Un soir, il ne trouva pas Harry endormit mais debout, l'attendant, complètement surexcité.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui assena le jeune homme brun sans préambule.

Draco tiqua, ne comprenant pas, au début, où voulait en venir le Survivant.

« Personne n'est venu me chercher, aujourd'hui. Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, merde ! » s'énerva le prisonnier avec autorité.

« Ha… » fit Draco en enlevant son masque. « Personne ne t'as rien dit ? Tu étais torturé non pas seulement pour t'affaiblir, comme tu le pensais, mais pour que tu lâches le lieu du QG de l'Ordre de Phoenix. Maintenant, c'est inutile, ils l'ont trouvé par leurs propres moyens. »

Harry resta pétrifié face à cette révélation.

« Non, » gémit-il. « Non, non, non ! »

Il repoussa Draco qui tentait de l'aider à se ressaisir et s'affala en larmes sur la couchette.

Draco partit, ébranlé de voir, enfin, le captif craquer.

**OoOoO**

Harry s'effondrait un peu plus chaque jour, à croire que la torture lui réussissait mieux que l'inaction.

Avant, il ne pensait à rien, se disant simplement que les scènes où Ron et Hermione périssaient étaient fausses.

A présent, il ne pouvait que penser qu'ils étaient peut-être morts depuis longtemps et qu'il ne le savait même pas, que peut-être, il les avait tous perdus, tous…

Comment se faisait-il que Voldemort ne soit pas plus curieux de l'avoir auprès de lui ? Tout cela serait enfin terminé, si seulement ce monstre daignait l'appeler auprès de lui.

Mais absolument plus personne ne semblait s'intéresser à son cas et si Draco n'était pas là, chaque nuit, il serait probablement mort de soif et de faim.

Une nuit, Harry lui réclama de quoi se laver et le lendemain matin, un Mangemort qui ne se découvrait pas mais qui n'avait pas la stature de Draco - le même qui lui apportait sa nourriture en journée et qui était probablement sous Imperium, lui aussi - l'avait enchaîné et tiré vers une salle de douche crachant un peu d'eau froide avec des porte-savons au dit savon quasi-inexistant. Il eut, désormais, droit à ce traitement environ tous les trois ou quatre jours.

Le temps, à partir de là, s'étira, encore et encore et même Draco ne pouvait plus dire depuis combien de temps Harry était prisonnier de la forteresse du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Parfois, il lui demandait d'accepter de s'enfuir, il le suppliait aussi, mais jamais Harry ne cédait.

Il était si farouche, si intransigeant, sur ce point que c'en était vraiment étrange…

Draco pensait que son ancien ennemi d'école était devenu véritablement cinglé.

Une nuit, le Survivant demanda à Draco ce qu'il faisait, en journée.

Le Mangemort haussa des épaules en lui montrant plutôt la nourriture sur un plateau.

« Des trucs de Mangemorts… » répondit-il, posément.

« Tu sais si… si Ron et Hermione ont été… blessés ? »

Draco détourna le visage. Il hésita et répliqua finalement que non, il ne savait pas.

A partir de cet instant, Harry fut persuadé qu'il lui avait menti pour le ménager et qu'il avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis et tout le reste de sa famille.

Ainsi, n'ayant absolument plus rien à perdre, il sombra un peu plus…

**OoOoO**

Une nuit, lorsque Draco entra dans la cellule, il trouva Harry endormi - ou plutôt, en plein cauchemar.

Son front était couvert de sueur, il gémissait et pleurait dans son sommeil.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Il tiqua puis réveilla Harry en le secouant doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » fit-il en désignant les vêtements malmenés.

Harry se redressa sur sa couche, les yeux écarquillés.

« Draco ? » murmura-t-il, hagard.

L'ancien Serpentard ôta son masque et sa capuche et reposa sa question tout doucement.

« Oui, c'est moi. Qui d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Harry essuya ses larmes rageusement.

« Y'a que… Avant, j'avais des amis qui m'aimaient. J'avais des adultes qui se considéraient comme des parents, des mentors, pour moi, et ils m'aimaient. J'avais même Ginny qui… m'aimait. » Il avait dit ce dernier mot avec une légère nuance. Il sourit, mélancolique. « Et maintenant, je n'ai plus personne… Alors que ma force est censée me venir de l'amour ! C'est marrant, non ? »

« Non, » répondit Draco, perplexe, tandis qu'il observait le corps du Survivant à travers les lambeaux de tissus. Il constata qu'il ne semblait pas blessé, il avait juste quelques bleus, par ci, par là…

Il ne fit pas attention aux reniflements discret du jeune homme et reprit : « Potter, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tes frusques sont-elles déchirées ? »

Harry regarda les dites frusques et eut un sourire sans joie.

« Oh, ça… C'est rien. Juste un type qui a voulu me faire le cul quand je suis sorti des douches. Je me suis bien débattu, mais il m'a pas mal… malmené. »

« Qu… Quoi ! » s'exclama Draco, choqué. « Qui c'était ? Comment ça c'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a… ? »

Harry éclata de rire.

« On dirait que ça t'inquiète ? »

« Potter, » gronda méchamment Draco.

« T'affoles pas pour si peu, Malfoy. Ce n'est pas allé bien loin, mon cul est toujours parfaitement intact. »

Draco émit un léger soupire, rassuré. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas tant soulagé que ça. L'attitude d'Harry le faisait littéralement frémir.

« Comment tu as fait pour te défendre ? Et qui c'était, d'abord ? »

Harry haussa des épaules.

« Qui ? Je ne sais pas trop… un sale type, voilà tout. Il doit être lui aussi un prisonnier car il était dans les douches et il me matait pendant je me lavais. Ça devait lui plaire puisqu'après, il en a voulu plus… Il m'a plaqué contre un mur et à commencer à me peloter comme si j'étais une gonzesse puis, comme il a vu que je n'étais pas très coopérant, il s'en ait pris à ma petite gueule et à mes si jolis vêtements. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais réussi à le repousser indéfiniment mais, de toute façon, y'a ton gorille sous imperium qui lui a foutu une bonne raclée. Et voilà… Tu dois être doué en Impardonnables parce qu'il prend son rôle très à cœur. »

Draco resta silencieux un bon moment, complètement médusé.

« Comment fais-tu pour en parler de cette façon ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle à ma façon de parler ? » renâcla le Survivant.

« Tu es si… détaché ! »

« Je m'en moque simplement. » répondit Harry en se recouchant nonchalamment sur sa couche, les bras derrière la tête.

Draco secoua la tête négativement, affligé.

« Et si ce type t'avait vraiment violé, tu t'en moquerais tout autant ? »

« Sûrement… Qu'est-ce que ça change, après ce que j'ai déjà subi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ! Mais tu racontes vraiment que des conneries, Potter ! » s'énerva Draco en se relevant brusquement pour s'en aller.

Juste devant la porte, il se retourna et murmura de façon presque inaudible : « Tu n'es pas si seul. Désolé, mais tu m'as, moi... »

« Super, » ironisa le brun en lui rendant un regard morne en guise de réponse. « J'ai toujours rêvé d'être dans une telle situation inextricable et merdique pour que mon pire ennemi d'école soit le seul être au monde qui semble encore un peu tenir à moi. Cool, vraiment. »

Draco ne sut que répondre à cela.

Il remit son masque, sa capuche, et referma la porte, habillé de pied en cape tel un véritable ennemi, mais plus vraiment d'enfance...

Lorsqu'il passa devant le garde sous Imperium, il lui demanda de lui indiquer l'identité de celui qui avait tenté d'abuser d'Harry.

Le garde obéit, mécaniquement et lui montra la cellule en question.

« Laisse-moi. » fit Draco en entrant, sa baguette à la main.

Il y eut des bruits de luttes et des hurlements de douleurs étouffés, puis plus rien... Cela ne lui prit même pas une minute pour en ressortir, les pans de sa robe maculé de sang frais, les yeux furieux sous le masque.

« Tu nettoieras ça. » ordonna-t-il sèchement au garde. « Et si y'en a pour poser des questions, tu leurs expliqueras qu'il s'est fait tuer par d'autres prisonniers dans les vestiaires. »

« Bien. » répondit le garde en entrant dans la geôle.

Draco repartit, la rage au ventre.

Potter était peut-être devenu complètement fou mais lui n'était pas en reste, loin de là. Il faisait des choses beaucoup trop insensées et il fallait que cela cesse, s'il voulait vivre vieux.

Pourtant… le lendemain soir, tard, il revint, comme toujours… et les nuits suivantes également.

De plus en plus souvent, Draco quittait le cachot d'Harry à l'aube et donc sans avoir dormi. Il prenait une potion pour se tenir éveillé, écoutait les ordres des Mangemorts hauts gradés, pas comme lui, ou de Voldemort en personne - ce qui était rare, et heureusement !

Ensuite, il transplanait là où on lui disait d'aller, agissait en fonction de comment on lui disait d'agir, voilà tout.

Le reste… ce qu'il faisait en journée… et bien… c'était des trucs de Mangemorts, point.

Lorsque s'en était fini et que la retraite se faisait sentir collectivement à travers la marque, il revenait à la base et s'écroulait comme une masse dans son lit, avec d'autres, dans les dortoirs des hommes de mains tel que lui. Il ne se réveillait que quelques heures plus tard, prenant bien garde de n'attirer le regard de personne sur ses étranges activités nocturnes, pour aller voir Harry.

Ainsi était rythmée sa vie.

**OoOoO**

Lors de leurs illicites entrevues, Harry crânait et montrait, une fois réveillé, que rien ne l'atteignait. Il faisait toujours cela et il le faisait très bien.

Pourtant, lorsque Draco le surprenait dans son sommeil, il était toujours agité comme en proie, visiblement, à d'horribles cauchemars et souvent, il versait des larmes amères lorsqu'il se savait seul, en journée.

Depuis que les séances de tortures ne le laissaient plus à moitié mort, sur la froide pierre du cachot, et qu'il en venait à dormir presque « normalement », il en était ainsi…

Draco tentait de l'apaiser comme il le pouvait, le réveillant toujours avec douceur. Il s'était même mis à lui porter des potions de sommeil sans rêves qu'il faisait lui-même, pour ne pas paraître suspect en piochant dans le stock de la base.

Evidemment, Harry faisait beaucoup moins d'histoires pour prendre ses potions là, que pour avaler la vraie nourriture et sa maigreur devenait littéralement intolérable - surtout que Draco n'avait osé lui fournir de nouveaux vêtements pour cacher ses côtes apparentes.

Chaque soir, le Mangemort devait presque se battre avec le Survivant pour le faire manger une quantité misérable de malbouffe. Toutefois, il avait remarqué que s'il lui parlait, presque comme si de rien n'était, l'ancien Griffondor se nourrissait sans plus faire d'histoire en l'écoutant bien tranquillement.

Parfois, Draco avait la nette impression de se faire vraiment manipuler par Harry qui mettait absolument tout en œuvre pour l'obliger à lui raconter tant de choses sur Voldemort, la base, les attaques et tout et tout…

Ils restaient parfois de longues heures tout les deux, entre quatre yeux.

Il prenait vraiment de très très gros risques…

« Est-ce que tu le vois, Voldemort ? »

« Au moins je le vois, au mieux je me porte. » répondait Draco.

« Mais tu le vois, quand même, parfois ? »

« Bien sûr, quelle question idiote ! »

« Et il est comment ? En forme ? »

« Tu veux dire par rapport à toi ? Il se porte comme un charme, mais il est nettement plus laid. Pourtant, tu n'es pas un modèle de beauté, Potter. »

« Ah bon ? » fit Harry, feintant d'être peiné. « Je suis pourtant si mignon, tout petit, tout maigre. Un véritable fantasme de soumission vivant. »

Il éclata de rire et Draco grimaça de dégout.

« Au fait… » reprit le Survivant en buvant nonchalamment. « Toi aussi, t'es pas non plus vraiment aussi sexe qu'avant, Malfoy. Ça te fait quoi de ne plus resplendir ? Pas trop déprimé ? »

L'ancien Serpentard sexy grogna en esquissant un geste pour boxer le prisonnier qui lui rit au nez.

« Je suppose que tu ne te tapes pas des masses de canons depuis quelques temps avec ta nouvelle panoplie de croquemort, non ? »

« Détrompe-toi. » crâna le blond.

« Entre mecs, alors ? Vous devez être tellement en manque que c'est fort possible, hu ? Ou alors tu violes quelques-unes de tes victimes un peu potables ? »

Cette fois-ci, Draco ne se retint pas pour le boxer vraiment tant il était furieux. Harry s'en moquait bien. Lui, il riait aux éclats - heureusement que Draco insonorisait toujours le cachot en entrant.

arryHa

**OoOoO**

Un matin, Harry fut tiré de son sommeil sans rêve par un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Il comprit alors que ce Mangemort là n'était pas le bon et il serra les dents, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait se passer en se tenant douloureusement le ventre.

Ce qui se produisit, il ne le comprit pas vraiment.

Il fut tiré par les cheveux et jeté dans une salle où il fut torturé sans aucune raison.

On ne lui posait pas de question, on n'attendait rien de lui.

On lui faisait endurer trop de souffrances, simplement, et ce n'était pas aussi méthodique que les dernières fois.

Il fut surtout roué de coups, fracassé et endolorisé.

Pas de Pensine cette fois, pas de torture psychologique, il devint simplement une poupée inanimée qui encaissait tout des Mangemorts, s'évanouissant à de nombreuses reprises, se faisant réveiller à coups de pieds et de Cruxio.

Enfin… la torture s'acheva et on le laissa évanoui, le traînant, comme les fois précédentes, à travers le couloir pour le jeter, complètement brisé et souillé de son sang sur le sol de son cachot.

Un Mangemort invoqua un seau d'eau glacée et le lui balança au visage, cela eut pour effet de réveiller en sursaut Harry qui se mit aussitôt à gémir.

Le Mangemort en question l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille : « Demain, Potter… Demain, c'est le grand jour pour toi. Reste présentable. »

Il lui lâcha la tête qui retomba brutalement sur la dure pierre du cachot.

Quand les Mangemorts refermèrent sa cellule et s'en allèrent en riant, Harry esquissa un sourire sadique avant de sombrer dans une noire et douloureuse torpeur.

**OoOoO**

Quand Draco passa devant le garde, comme chaque soir, il lui demanda comment allait Harry. Et comme à son habitude, le garde lui répondit d'une voix absolument neutre.

« Il est mourant. » fit-il calmement.

« Quoi ! » s'écria le blond en l'agrippant au col. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Réponds ! »

Le garde ne se débattit même pas, il ne semblait pas non plus éprouver de la peur.

« Des hommes sont venus le prendre. Sur ordre du Maître, ils l'ont quasiment battu à mort. Ils l'ont tout juste laissé en vie pour demain matin. »

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe demain matin ? » demanda le jeune Malfoy, fébrile.

« Le Maître désire voir Harry Potter pour le mettre à mort. » débita le garde comme si c'était une évidence.

Draco le lâcha avec répulsion et se dirigea vers le cachot d'Harry.

Là, il trembla avant d'ouvrir la porte mais il le fit tout de même et découvrit le triste spectacle.

Le corps du survivant semblait désarticulé sur la couchette de la cellule - le garde sous Imperium avait beau le penser mourant, il avait tout même exécuté les ordres tel le pantin qu'il était, le posant là, comme s'il pouvait être mieux d'une quelconque façon, dans l'état où il se trouvait.

Draco s'acharna aussitôt sur son corps, guérissant les coupures sanguinolentes, ressoudant les côtes brisées, l'épaule fracassée et le genou démis. Cela lui prit bien plus d'une heure, largement trop de temps et il s'épuisa en vain.

Enfin, quand Harry fut prêt à être éveillé, il lui lança sans somation un sort d'Enervatum, puis un autre, puis un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout à fait réveillé.

Sans prendre le temps de le voir émerger, il se saisit de lui et le mit sur pied.

Bien sûr, Harry était trop faible, il tomba, encore et encore, dans ses bras.

« Putain, Potter. » grogna Draco. « Fais un effort, merde ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » murmura faiblement l'ancien Griffondor en tentant de le repousser.

« Cette fois-ci, Potter, je ne te laisserai pas me mener en bateau. Ce soir, on va s'enfuir. »

Il le remit sur pied mais pas plus que lors de ses autres tentatives il ne tint debout.

« C'est… hors de question. » fit le brun en souriant. « T'es bien gentil, mais tu me reposes là où j'étais. Demain, c'est le grand jour… »

Draco le flanqua assis sur la couche et le gifla magistralement.

« Pff… » fit Harry en faisant craquer son cou. « De la merde, par rapport aux autres. »

« La ferme ! » s'écria le Mangemort. « Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer demain et tu ne veux toujours pas tenter de fuir ! Pourquoi, Potter ! »

« Je te demande pas de comprendre. » fit l'autre, faiblement.

Draco le prit en poids dans ses bras et le traîna vers la porte.

« Arrête. » murmura Harry en tentant de lutter. « Oh, et puis, moi, je m'en moque. On se fera prendre de toute façon, ça reviendra au même pour moi et toi tu te feras tuer. La belle affaire... »

Draco le tira encore mais sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas à entraîner le Survivant hors de sa cellule, c'était comme si une force invisible le retenait à l'intérieur sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Au bout d'un moment, il cessa de se démener, complètement essoufflé.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est toi qui fais ça ? »

« Qui fait quoi ? » demanda l'être fragile qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, se retenant à ses bras.

« Rien… » murmura Draco interloqué en tentant une nouvelle fois de faire sortir le prisonnier de sa cellule.

« Ça sert à rien. » fit Harry. « Il doit y avoir une protection pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir, quelque chose comme ça. »

« Non. » fit Draco. « Il n'y en a pas. »

Pourtant… Il n'arrivait à rien, même en utilisant la magie.

Draco était pétrifié devant l'échec lorsqu'Harry se redressa en s'agrippant à ses épaules pour l'embrasser, soudainement et doucement, sur les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama-t-il, si furieux qu'il le laissa tomber comme une masse, à terre.

« Rien… » fit Harry en se redressant sur les coudes, le regard vert étrangement serein. « Je t'embrassais. »

« Et tu trouves que c'est le moment, crétin ! »

« Oui. » répondit l'autre du tac au tac. « Après tout, je vais peut-être mourir demain matin, j'ai bien droit à un peu d'affection, non ? »

Draco resta médusé devant l'arrogant jeune homme allongé à ses pieds. Lentement, il se mit à genoux devant lui et lui prit le visage avec douceur.

« Tu veux me rendre fou, Potter ? Tu ne vois pas que je panique, là ? Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt faire un effort pour qu'on s'enfuie hors de cette merde ? »

Harry hocha de la tête négativement.

« De toute façon, tu auras beau essayer tant que tu voudras, tu n'y arriveras pas. Alors tu peux bien me donner la dernière chose que je désire, non ? »

« Non ! » fit le blond en se relevant furieusement.

« Alors pourquoi tu es venu chaque nuit, comme ça ? » demanda le Survivant en s'accrochant à son bras pour se faire relever.

Draco avait tant souhaité qu'il ne pose jamais cette question - étrangement, le brun ne l'avait jamais fait.

Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

L'ancien Serpentard le remit sur pied et le maintint debout, tout contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? » demanda-t-il, presque désespérément.

« Rien d'énorme… Juste une espèce de cigarette du condamné… en plus jouissif… » fit Harry en soupirant et en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du Mangemorts qui se raidissait au fur et à mesure de son approche. « Tu ne m'aimes pas et je ne t'aime pas, mais tant pis. J'ai juste besoin d'amour. Et même si ce n'est que du vent, tant que ça a un vague parfum d'amour, ça me va. Tu étais plutôt bon comédien à Poudlard, il me semble ? Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi, non ? »

« Potter… » fit Draco, d'une voix atone. « Tu dis vraiment que des conneries… »

Il enroula plus fermement ses bras autours de la taille du Survivant et se pencha doucement vers lui pour l'embrasser d'une façon effroyablement malheureuse et misérable.

**A suivre…**

**NDA : **Voici le nouveau chapitre premier d'une toute nouvelle fanfiction.

J'ai eu l'idée après une soirée de folie chez Jilian (la nuit où on a tous écrit Nada Spermus). J'avais envie d'écrire un PWP presque câlin dans une ambiance glauque et cette idée est née dans le métro parisien qui m'inspire toujours autant, lol (ceci n'est pas ironique !). Grâce à Freaky Fair, elle a pris cette ampleur de véritable fic - alors qu'à la base, ce n'était qu'un OS (mais ça, vous y êtes habitué, non ?). C'est pour ça que je la lui dédicace, d'ailleurs !

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous m'abreuverez de commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Yeah ! Review powa !

Gros, gros bisous !

Levia !


	2. Tendresse, vengeance et démesure

**Auteur :** Leviathoune

**Bêtalecteur :** Sinelune, la plus classe de toutes les bêtas !

**Dessins :** Une illustration sur mon blog à la date du 23/09/06 illustrera un passage de ce chapitre (lien dans mon profil).

**Pairing :** HPDM

**Ratting :** M

**Résumé :** Sciemment, Harry s'est constitué prisonnier de ses ennemis. Un Mangemort l'aide à tenir et l'exhorte à s'enfuir, nuit après nuit. Mais le Survivant refuse toujours, attendant son heure… Même lorsque le Mangemort se découvre, même lorsqu'une relation étrange s'instaure entre eux et qu'ilapprend sa mort prochaine, Harry ne veut pas fuir – cela semble d'ailleurs impossible ! Draco ne comprend pas… Le Survivant ne demandera qu'une seule et unique chose à son ancien ennemi… Une toute dernière cigarette, une cigarette un peu spéciale qui a un vague parfum d'amour.

**NDA1 : Cette fanfiction est dédicacé à Freaky Fair, puisque c'est elle qui m'a tant motivé pour l'écrire et qui m'a beaucoup conseillé sur certains passages. Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée.**

**NDA2 : Attention ne vous fiez pas au titre et aux situations qui pourraient vous sembler niaises ou clichés. Cette fic n'est pas non plus une DeathFic, mais… vous pourriez bien être surpris - enfin, j'espère…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**WARNING : présence d'un Lemon - mais je pense qu'il est trop mignon pour poser problème. Par contre, PRESENCE DE SCENES EXTREMEMENT CRUELLES, VIOLENTES ET SANGLANTES ! Vous êtes prévenus…**

**COMME UN VAGUE PARFUM D'AMOUR**

**CHAPITRE II**, **Tendresse, vengeance et démesure**

Pourquoi Draco Malfoy, un Mangemort, embrassait-il Harry Potter, le Sauveur déchu, enfermé dans sa cellule ?

Parce qu'Harry le lui avait demandé ?

Cela semblait bien maigre, comme explication. Il n'était pas le genre de bon garçon qui rendait gracieusement des services. Pour lui, il en avait fait beaucoup, pourtant.

Alors, est-ce que c'était parce que le brun était terriblement émouvant lorsqu'il prétextait sa mort prochaine et son besoin d'affection ?

Pff…

Et depuis quand il se laissait attendrir, lui ?

Jamais, il n'éprouvait pas de pitié !

Pourtant… Pour lui, il éprouvait bien des… sentiments ?

Pas facile à dire…

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il le voulait bien, tout simplement ? Qu'il désirait son corps ?

Oui, peut-être…

Sûrement, même…

Draco ne voulait pas se poser ce genre de question, mais il n'était pas idiot au point de se voiler totalement la face.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, raffermit la poigne de ses bras sur le corps tremblant de Potter, et approfondit le baiser qui devint, du coup, nettement plus désespéré.

Ce baiser…

Il était écœurant.

Il était si… parfait et si dégueulasse à la fois... si dégueulasse.

Son incroyable douceur, son parfum de dernière fois, de seule et unique fois, lui soulevait le cœur et il se demandait déjà comment il pourrait aller jusqu'au bout.

En avait-il seulement vraiment envie ?

Après tout… Potter était un mec.

Certes, il y avait un fort lien entre eux, sans doute à cause de leur ancienne et virulente rivalité et de toutes ces choses qu'il avait fait pour lui venir en aide depuis quelques mois, mais… c'était quand même un mec.

Draco avait beau dire, ou plutôt songer, ses baisers étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de tendre.

Il cessa d'embrasser Harry et le regarda dans les yeux un instant, les trouvant particulièrement magnifiques et beaucoup trop sûr d'eux dans leur expression déterminée.

Comment faisait-il, en une telle situation, pour sembler rester maître de lui-même à ce point ?

« Est-ce que tu me vois flou ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête négativement, le souffle court.

« Je te vois bien… quand tu es près. »

Draco soupira, il aurait peut-être préféré le contraire. Mais peut-être pas…

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le souleva de terre pour le poser sur sa couche.

Là, il se mit à genoux devant lui et lui caressa gentiment les mains.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça… avec un garçon. Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai vraiment envie. »

Harry haussa des épaules.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait, moi non plus. Par contre, j'en ai foutrement envie. »

Le regard vert s'assombrit et s'abaissa sur Draco devant lui.

En effet, il avait vraiment l'air de le désirer.

Une bosse déformait son pantalon et cette vision excita un peu Draco, et le gêna aussi beaucoup…

« Je ne sais pas. » dégluti-t-il. « Je ne dis pas que ça ne me dit totalement rien, mais… » Et là, ce fut son regard gris qui s'assombrit. « J'aurais voulu que ça se passe différemment. »

Harry sourit et souleva un sourcil moqueur.

« Malfoy, y'a tellement, tellement de choses dont tu aimerais qu'elles se soient passées autrement. Mais tu es un Mangemort et ta vie est foutue. C'est comme ça… »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? » tiqua Draco. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton du Survivant.

Harry se pencha et prit son visage en coupe, il l'embrassa sur la bouche et dit tout contre ses lèvres : « Je le sais parce que je suis comme toi. On n'a pas eu de chance, on n'a pas eu le choix et maintenant, il ne nous reste plus rien… »

Le Survivant reprit le baiser.

Il le dirigea, faisant de la bouche de Draco un coffre de sensations délicieuses.

Sa langue parcourait ses lèvres, s'enroulait avec celle du blond, la caressait dans un échange mouillé.Sa bouche se refermait, charnue, sur ses lèvres plus fines et ses dents le mordillaient, de temps en temps, lascivement.

Harry caressait aussi la nuque et les cheveux blonds de Draco de ses doigts légers, il emprisonnait son cou dans la cage de ses doigts et le maintenait en place, contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de se dérober.

Quand il comprit que son ancien rival n'avait plus aucune envie de mettre un terme à l'échange, il fit descendre ses paumes le long de ses bras pour lui prendre une main.

Il l'attira à son visage et nicha sa joue dans le creux de la main du Mangemort, poussant dedans pour quémander des caresses à la paume en berceau.

Draco répondit à son attente et le caressa tendrement, la main de l'ancien Griffondor sur la sienne, suivant les mouvements imperceptibles qui le commandaient gentiment.

Harry fit descendre sa main et celle de l'autre suivit, se posant sur son maigre torse, couvert de haillons.

Les mains descendirent encore et le brun lui intima à peine de se glisser sous son vague chandail massacré.

Il y eut un frisson et Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Ça te fait mal, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il en remontant très doucement sa main dans le dos d'Harry, effleurant à peine son dos.

Le Survivant réfréna d'autres frissons.

« Oui, enfin… non. Je ne sais pas. » dit-il en fermant les yeux.

« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? » fit le blond en portant sa deuxième main sur le corps d'Harry, lui arrachant plus encore de frissons. « Ça te fait mal, oui ou non ? »

« Je crois que… Je crois que tu me chatouilles, quelque chose comme ça. »

Draco fut surpris et déplaça ses mains, une sur le ventre du Survivant, l'autre sur son torse.

« Et là ? Tu es aussi chatouilleux ? »

En réponse, Harry se mit à trembler. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et dirigea la main de Draco sur son mamelon.

Draco lui ôta son haut de vêtement et le tint bien serré dans ses bras, le couvrant de caresses, apprenant ses formes délicates, les imprégnant en son esprit comme s'il voulait s'en souvenir longtemps après… après…

Il l'embrassa et descendit le long de son cou pour en venir à ses petits bouts de seins de mecs qu'il se mit à laper, à sucer entre ses lèvres tout en serrant très fort sa fine taille dans ses bras.

Harry avait un léger goût de sueur, de sang et de peur.

Cela ne dégouta pas Draco, du moins pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé sans être préalablement excité.

Harry gémit en plantant ses doigts dans ses épaules comme des griffes.

Draco arrêta et murmura, sans pour autant s'arrêter : « Tu as été tellement torturé que le moindre effleurement t'est douloureux, est-ce cela ? »

« Non… » gémit Harry, haletant. « En fait… c'est tout à fait le contraire. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas été… touché, caressé, comme ça, que… je… »

Le brun ne termina jamais sa phrase mais Draco avait compris. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'ancien Serpentard et ce dernier ferma les yeux en sentant son souffle saccadé contre sa gorge.

Il sentit aussi qu'Harry lui reprenait une main et qu'il l'a faisait descendre le long de son ventre plat pour la déposer sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême, tressaillant sous le soudain attouchement à travers la toile fine de son pantalon.

Draco déglutit, surpris par la force de son propre désir.

Il s'écarta d'Harry et ôta sa lourde cape de Mangemort, devenant soudain beaucoup plus fin, plus humain.

Il étendit le tissu noir et épais sur l'espèce de lit puis il y allongea le corps d'Harry, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.

L'ancien Griffondor tira sur ses vêtements et Draco se retrouva également torse nu. Les yeux verts voyagèrent sur son corps, appréciant le spectacle, puis ils se plissèrent de haine en tombant sur la marque honnie.

Harry toucha le tatouage et Draco sursauta.

Il venait de ressentir un grésillement douloureux dans son bras, il écouta son corps mais il ne se reproduisit pas. Un instant, il avait eu peur que le maître l'appelle, ayant ressenti le contact avec le Survivant à travers la marque.

Il dévisagea Harry, suspicieux et l'ancien Griffondor lui sourit férocement. Draco le trouva extrêmement excitant, ainsi.

Suite à ça, l'esprit du Mangemort se déconnecta complètement.

Il plaqua son corps contre celui de son adversaire, il l'embrassa, le caressa et ondula des hanches entre ses jambes, son sexe contre le sien.

Excité, il n'avait plus de question à se poser. Il l'était, gravement.

Harry entourait son cou de ses bras et gémissait à son oreille, lui aussi ondulait du bassin contre lui et en rythme, lui aussi était salement allumé par cette ébauche de sexe.

Draco retira pèle mêle leurs derniers vêtements puis ce fut, entre eux, un enchevêtrement constant de membres, de corps et de gémissements.

Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, le Survivant encore moins, pourtant leurs corps le savaient pour eux.

Et Harry réclamait plus, tellement plus !

Il chuchotait à l'oreille de Draco des _maintenant, vas-y, maintenant_ enfiévrés, éperdus et hésitants.

Draco se positionna, la peur au ventre de lui faire mal - c'était vraiment la dernière chose au monde qu'il désirait en cet instant.

Il enduit son sexe de salive et poussa en lui, lentement, lentement, en se mordant la lèvre inferieur pour se retenir d'un à-coup impétueux.

Harry était si beau, les mains encrés sur ses bras, les yeux fermés, le visage à l'écoute des ses sensations, le front collé de ses mèches de cheveux noirs, la respiration haletant crescendo.

« Tu as… mal ? » demanda Draco, tout doucement, le souffle tout aussi court.

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non… Non… J'aime… »

Alors Draco ramena un peu plus ses genoux sous le brun et le pénétra enfin totalement, lui arrachant un premier cri de plaisir.

Alors Harry enroula ses jambes avec celle du blond et joignit ses doigts à ses mèches de cheveux pâles qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

Ainsi, ils firent l'amour, longtemps, les corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, ondulant comme des vagues, prisonniers dans une cage de membres et de doigts entrelacés, de mots et de cris ardents.

Quand Harry jouit, enfin, il laissa Draco le tenir dans ses bras encore un petit moment, il laissa leurs deux corps s'imprégner de l'odeur de l'autre, d'une vague odeur d'amour, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

Puis, il le repoussa brutalement, lui flanquant ses vêtements au visage.

Sans rien dire, Draco se rhabilla, mécaniquement.

Le regard éteint, il se leva et remit sa cape, ramassa son masque.

Harry avait simplement revêtu son bas de pantalon. Il se leva simplement et marcha sans aucune difficulté vers le Mangemort pour lui donner un léger dernier petit baiser.

« C'était sympa… » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son amant avant de s'en retourner à son lit sans manifester la moindre gêne à se mouvoir.

Il souriait mais Draco gardait un regard anormalement fixe, vide de sens et lointain. Son visage, tout comme ses yeux gris, n'arborait aucune expression.

« Va-t-en. » ordonna Harry.

Draco obéit, remettant son masque et partant comme s'il était dépourvu d'âme.

Le Survivant darda des yeux impérieux sur la porte de son cachot qui se referma et se barricada de ses nombreux verrous par elle-même.

**OoOoO**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Draco se réveilla en sursaut.

La marque chauffait à blanc son bras, et il se cogna la tête au lit supérieur. Il jura en se frottant le crâne en essayant de se rappeler comment il était arrivé dans son lit.

Il avait beau y songer, la seule chose dont il se rappelait c'était qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Harry Potter et qu'il s'était écroulé en le serrant fort dans ses bras. Il ne se rappelait pas du tout s'être rhabillé, se dit-il en constatant ses vêtements sur lui, ni même être rentré et encore moins s'être endormi.

Avait-il rêvé ?

Non…

La situation était étrange, il avait dormi avec son masque alors que jamais il n'aurait fait cela.

Dans le dortoir, les autres se réveillaient également en sursaut, complètement paniqués par la brûlure de la marque.

Ils s'habillaient prestement et transplanaient aussitôt.

Et en effet, il n'était plus temps de réfléchir ; le maître les appelait immédiatement.

Draco se rappela ce qu'il devait advenir ce matin là, et il se prit le visage entre ses mains en ravalant des torrents d'affliction déferlant dans son ventre. Il ne savait que faire tandis que la douleur - réelle, celle là - s'amplifiait dans son bras, le vrillant jusqu'à la moelle des os.

N'y tenant plus, il transplana.

**OoOoO**

La salle était immense, elle pouvait contenir tous ses Mangemorts.

Lui, il les surplombait tous, de toute sa puissance, de toute son aura. Il les contemplait de son immense trône de pierre. Ils étaient tous là, sans exception, il le sentait, et il se sentait si puissant, ainsi.

Harry Potter, le garçon qui lui avait survécu était là également, pantelant, tellement fragile et faible que ses geôliers devait le soutenir pour ne pas qu'il tombe à terre telle une loque.

Comment avait-il pu le craindre d'une quelconque manière ?

Ce garçon n'était plus rien...

Il lui avait tout pris, il l'avait détruit irrémédiablement et il ne lui restait plus qu'à périr de sa main.

La boucle serait ainsi bouclée et l'apogée de son règne adviendrait puisque le dernier espoir de la résistance serait mort avec lui.

Voldemort savourait cet instant.

Il fit un vague signe de la main et ses hommes poussèrent le jeune garçon en avant. Il tituba et s'écroula quasiment à ses pieds. Et cela le fit sourire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dressa, près à adresser à ses troupes le discours de la victoire.

Il en était là, à échauffer les âmes de ses Mangemorts, lorsque le Survivant redressa brusquement un visage livide de rage.

Son regard vert s'étrécit et le défia, dissimulé derrière une foultitude de petites mèches de cheveux bruns crasses.

Le Lord Noir comprit alors…

**OoOoO**

Tous virent Harry Potter se redresser avec une odieuse et gracieuse facilité, lui qui avait paru si faible même pas une minute avant.

Les Mangemorts frémirent en voyant leur Maître dégainer sa baguette magique pour lancer un Avada Kedavra sans plus aucune forme de procès, aussi théâtral soit-elle. Et tous constatèrent l'impensable l'infaisable, sauf peut-être pour Potter, puisqu'il l'avait déjà fait et, qu'apparemment, il le refaisait... en plus réfléchi.

L'Avada Kedavra fusa, dans son halot de vert, et fut dévié de son axe.

Potter venait de tendre son bras droit et l'Impardonnable se condensa dans sa paume en une petite boule de lumière crépitante.

« Au début... » murmura le Survivant d'une voix atone que tous entendait parfaitement. « J'avais dans l'idée de te laisser complètement t'humilier, avec ton sulfureux discours à la con. Voldemort…. Je pensais que cela me ferait tellement rire... »

« Avada Kedavra ! » rugit à nouveau le Seigneur des Ténèbres, inutilement. D'autres essayèrent, pèle mêle dans la foule, et le corps du Survivant semblait être pris dans un enroulement d'éclairs et de faisceaux verts qui se tordaient et rejoignaient sa main tendue.

Le même phénomène se reproduit, encore et encore, agrandissant la sphère qu'il maintenait en l'air.

On n'avait jamais vu une telle chose, c'était inconcevable !

Les Mangemorts semblaient vouloir s'approcher résolument de lui mais Harry - dont le teint était verdâtre sous la lueur glauque - se retourna et les fusilla tous d'un regard implacable.

« Du calme... » gronda-t-il, menaçant. « Votre tour viendra. Plus tard... »

Cela eut pour effet de stopper tous les Mangemorts belliqueux.

L'Elu des Prophéties se tourna à nouveau vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était absolument tétanisé.

Sa voix envahit amplement toute la salle lorsqu'il parla de nouveau : « Toutes tes parcelles d'âmes ont été détruites, Voldemort. Il ne reste... plus que toi. »

Le Survivant, habillé d'un simple bas de frusque de prisonnier, le torse luisant de sueur, de crasse et de sang, courut alors vers le mage noir.

En trois enjambées félines, il fut sur lui.

En un bond, il lui avait sauté à la gorge.

Il plantait les doigts de son bras libre profondément dans la chair de la poitrine du Mage Noir pour mieux s'amarrer à son corps - exactement comme s'il était armé de véritables griffes.

Pendant un instant, le temps sembla se suspendre.

Harry maintenant son bras droit au dessus de Voldemort qui tentait de l'empêcher de l'abattre sur lui en se servant de ses mains.

La boule d'impardonnables grésillait entre eux, comme impatiente.

Chacun pouvait voir les yeux et le sang rouge sur le visage blanc de Voldemort.

Chacun pouvait voir les muscles des bras et du dos du survivant se tendre et rouler furieusement sous l'effort - il ne semblait plus du tout faible, surtout avec le sourire bestial qu'il affichait.

« J'espère que tu vas beaucoup, beaucoup souffrir, Voldemort. » murmura Harry, presque tendrement, à l'oreille du monstre.

Dans un hurlement de rage jouissif, il abattit brutalement son bras droit en plein sur le cœur de son adversaire de toujours, enfonçant en lui sa main, ses doigts et la magie mortelle qui l'accompagnait.

Un cri de douleur immense et du sang jaillirent. Et tous virent l'effondrement de corps, de robes noirs et de poussières qui s'abattant pèle mêle sur le trône.

Les Mangemorts retinrent leurs souffles, abasourdis, lorsqu'un vent de pure panique s'empara d'eux.

Potter se redressa en soulevant à bout de bras l'informe tas mort qu'était devenu leur Maître. Il jeta son corps à bas de son trône et éclata d'un rire insensé et sans joie. Un rire triomphal à propos d'une victoire ayant bien trop saigné le cœur de son vainqueur.

Harry Potter l'enjamba nonchalamment. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner nerveusement de temps à autre.

Ainsi, il se dirigea vers le large demi-cercle que formaient les Mangemorts.

« Haaa... » soupira-t-il en faisant craquer sa nuque et chacune de ses phalanges, une à une. « Ça fait un bien fou ! Mais vous comprendrez que c'est loin d'être terminé, hum ? »

Des Mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes et Harry rugit un sort comme un aliéné.

« Experliamus ! »

Le Survivant n'avait pas de baguette et il se trouvait seul devant toute une armée, pourtant, les baguettes de tous les Mangemorts, sans exception, volèrent vers lui à toute allure pour s'immobiliser à seulement quelques mètres de lui, gravitant comme autant de petits astres autour d'un soleil.

Harry fit un léger mouvant de ses mains et les baguettes se réunirent en un petit fagot qu'il attrapa dans ses mains.

« Vous savez... » fit-il, simplement sans forcer, et pourtant sa voix raisonnait de toute part dans la grande salle. « J'avais moi aussi envie de vous faire un p'tit discours. Je trouvais ça cool pour clore votre misérable existence servile. Mais je me suis dis finalement : Naooooon. » Il rit, presque comme un enfant canaille. « Et vous savez pourquoi ? » Les Mangemorts portèrent brusquement leur main à leur avant bras gauche où venait de sourdre brusquement une douleur intense et caractéristique. Harry Potter leur signalait ainsi qu'ils étaient tous à sa merci avant de poursuivre, répondant à sa propre question : « Eh bien... J'ai juste envie de tous vous éclater la gueule et d'en finir le plus vite et le plus salement possible avec vous. Alors on va abréger. » Il soupira avant de reprendre de façon sérieusement agressive : « Que tous ceux qui était espion pour le compte du Ministère, de l'Ordre du Phoenix ou de qui que ce soit s'avancent et se découvrent. »

Pendant un instant, il ne se passa strictement rien. Les Mangemorts étaient bien trop pétrifiés pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Puis, soudain, quelqu'un s'avança en autant son masque. Harry sourit en le reconnaissant.

« Severus Rogue ! » s'exclama-t-il avec voix empreinte d'une fausse joie extrême. « J'avais espéré que vous soyez mort. » Il lui tendit une baguette prise au hasard dans le tas gravitant près de sa main. Le Mangemort prit rapidement la baguette comme s'il avait peur de se bruler à son contact.

« Vous allez m'être utile, professeur. » fit Harry en désignant du menton les hommes qui s'approchaient à découverts. « Vous les connaissez ? »

Rogue ne dit rien, acquiesçant seulement devant un visage ou un autre. Harry distribuait les baguettes ou repoussait les fourbes avec une force invisible et colossale dans le tas tétanisé des autres Mangemorts.

« Transplanez, maintenant. » ordonna Harry au petit groupe d'agents doubles.

Les choisis n'attendirent pas leurs restes et disparurent dans un craquement collectif.

Le Survivant se retourna lentement fixant l'assemblée d'un regard contrarié.

Ses yeux détaillaient la pièce, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Ils se posèrent finalement sur une silhouette encapuchonné qui lui était bien familière - ce n'est pas qu'il voyait tellement plus net, c'était simplement sa façon de percevoir les choses qui était ainsi faite.

« Malfoy... » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Approche-toi... »

Depuis un moment déjà et après quelques secondes de stupeur complète, les Mangemorts essayent de fuir par la porte … et un seul était resté complètement de marbre.

Un sourire sardonique se peignit sur le visage de l'Elu.

« Allez viens... Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Dans une fureur mal contenue, Draco ôta son masque et le jeta à terre. L'objet se brisa comme du verre à ses pieds.

« Ha, Potter...Tu m'as bien pris pour un con, tout ce temps ! » cracha-t-il, hargneux. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas déverser, là et tout de suite, la totalité de sa rage. « Et maintenant que me veux-tu ? T'offrir le privilège de me tuer le premier ? »

Harry sourit énigmatiquement et, nonchalamment, lui choisit une baguette et la lui envoya. Draco l'a réceptionna avec dédain.

« J'espère qu'elle te conviendra... » lança le Survivant.

Il releva les mains semblant tenir dans un champ de force l'amalgame de baguettes qui s'embrasèrent soudainement, illuminant de rouge son visage, ses cheveux et son torse luisant de sueur, de crasse et de sang.

« De toute façon, tu n'as plus le choix, maintenant. » ajouta-t-il tandis qu'un tas de cendre retombait mollement à ses pieds dans un nuage argenté.

_Transplane, _retentit l'ordre dans l'esprit de Draco.

Le Survivant avança vers lui d'un pas assuré mais le dépassa sans même un regard.

Finalement, il s'arrêta devant un Mangemort à l'allure frêle qu'il venait d'immobiliser tout en le forçant à lui faire face. D'un claquement de doigt, son masque se fendit et dévoila un jeune visage pétrifié de terreur.

« Du côté des méchants, hein... » demanda Harry, presque gentiment.

Dans un geste de recul brusque, le Survivant déploya son bras et s'empara de la tête du jeune Mangemort.

Le visage encapuchonné décrivit lentement un vaste arc de cercle et se fracassa au sol dans affreux craquement sinistre.

Une auréole de sang se répandit largement d'en dessous du capuchon sombre pour finir par s'écouler entre les interstices des dalles.

Draco était incapable de détacher son regard de ce fleuve pourpre lorsque la voix acerbe d'Harry le tira de son état sclérosé.

« Tu profites du spectacle ? Tu veux m'aider ? Tu fous quoi là, en fait ? »

Le blond dirigea alors son regard vers l'Elu qui, un genou à terre, tenait toujours dans sa paume la tête éclatée de sa dernière victime.

Le Survivant se redressa dans un mouvement lent et s'avança à nouveau vers lui d'une démarche féline. Du sang goûtait de sa main droite.

Une fois arrivé devant lui, il inclina la tête et dévisagea le blond d'un air prédateur. Sa main se souleva nonchalamment et effleura sa joue, y laissant trois traînées de sang qui, sur la peau pâle de l'héritier Malfoy, créèrent un saisissant contraste entre pureté et horreur.

Draco frissonna de dégoût et eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« Que se passe-t-il, amour ? La vue du sang te déplait ? » fit Harry d'une voix suave, avant de passer doucereusement son index sur le bout de ses propres lèvres, goûtant à la saveur capiteuse du sang.

Draco ferma brièvement les yeux, secouant imperceptiblement la tête de droite à gauche comme s'il ne pouvait croire en ce qu'il voyait.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard était aussi dur et froid que de la glace.

Il fit demi-tour brusquement et resserra sa poigne sur la baguette que lui avait donnée celui qu'il avait vainement tenté de sauver.

Furieux, il transplana.

Harry essuya alors, avec dégoût, sa main maculée de sang le long de sa hanche.

Puis, il se retourna avec la ferme intension de finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

La salle était, à présent, quasiment vide.

Quelques fuyards se bousculaient encore à la sortie tandis que d'autres s'étaient agenouillés sur le sol en signe de soumission face à lui.

Harry leur jeta un regard infiniment méprisant et continua sa route vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'il dépassa les corps alanguis de tous ses aspirants esclaves, leurs têtes explosèrent, sans aucune raison apparente.

Tous les corps s'affaissaient dans un bruit mat sur le sol de pierre et le sang glouglouta abondamment.

Harry s'en moquait, il passa la porte de la Grande Salle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le couloir était désert.

Avec sadisme, il fit grésiller, en signe d'avertissement, les marques des ténèbres sur les bras des Mangemorts en fuite.

Sans baguette, ils étaient tous comme de vulgaires Moldus, des sans-magies.

La traque pouvait ainsi débuter…

**OoOoO**

Les Mangemorts étaient un peu plus de deux cents.

Harry prenait son temps, marchant calmement dans les couloirs, les suivant à la trace grâce au signal de leurs marques.

Le plus souvent, il se contentait de faire exploser leurs organes internes en leurs jetant un regard dédaigneux. Les Mangemorts, ou plutôt ses victimes, vomissaient et pleuraient alors leur propre sang.

Comme Harry le souhaitait, ils souffraient beaucoup. Mais le Survivant se lassait bien vite du spectacle et, s'ils tardaient à périr, il faisait exploser leurs boites crâniennes dans une gerbe odieuse qui le laissait tout aussi indifférent.

A force de ce traitement, le Survivant se vit peu à peu recouvert de sang.

Il lui arrivait souvent de secouer ses cheveux comme s'il s'agissait d'une crinière humide, répandant de toutes petites gouttes vermeilles le long des murs de la forteresse.

Il abhorrait cette sensation…

**OoOoO**

Quelquefois, les Mangemorts faisaient preuve d'originalité.

Ainsi, plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient réunis, armés de pics de fer et de pieds de tables, pour s'abattre sur lui telle une armée venue d'un autre temps.

Harry fit mine de ployer sous leurs attaques mais ne ressentait absolument rien, ayant érigé autour de lui un sort invisible qui le protégeait.

Au bout de même pas une minute, il éclata d'un rire démentiel et se redressa en se moquant d'eux et de leur insignifiante faiblesse de son regard vert.

Un Mangemort essaya encore de le frapper mais le manche de bois de son arme primaire se brisa à quelques centimètres seulement du visage du Survivant, le laissant parfaitement intact.

Après cela… l'homme, tenant son moignon de masse au bout d'échardes, le regarda, essoufflé, terrorisé.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif, et soudain l'homme recula, d'un pas ou deux en proie à une terreur abominable.

Il donna des coups de gourdin dans le vide en faisant des demi-tours sur lui-même de plus en chaotique.

« Ils arrivent, y'en a partout ! » rugit-t-il d'une voix fortement enraillée.

Les autres regardèrent autour d'eux, mais ils ne virent strictement rien mais l'un d'eux eut le crâne fracassé par le Mangemort en pleine hallucination.

« Non, NON, **NON !** » fit-il, hystérique en lâchant son arme inutile en tentant d'enlever frénétiquement des choses inexistantes qui semblaient s'agripper à lui de toutes parts. « Enlevez-les-moi ! Enlevez-moi ça ! Elles me bouffent ! Elles me bouffent ! Aidez-moi, par pitié ! »

Harry éclata de rire en regardant le Mangemort s'écrouler au sol en continuant de se débattre spasmodiquement, mourant de terreur, les yeux révulsés et en larmes - lui aussi pouvait faire preuve d'originalité.

Le reste des hommes masqués s'enfuirent et tombèrent tous à genoux, à quelques mètres d'intervalles, en se tordant de douleur, se tenant leurs entrailles ou les vomissant.

Harry s'en alla, enjambant leurs corps déformés par la souffrance et poursuivit sa route.

Un seul Mangemort n'avait pas tenté de fuir, il était tombé à terre, trop terrorisé pour effectuer le moindre mouvement.

Comme à chaque fois, le masque se fendit et tomba à terre.

Harry découvrit une jeune fille à la chevelure automnale qui ôta sa capuche en tremblant comme une feuille.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux verts mordorés emplis de larmes de terreur.

« Ne me fait pas de mal, s'il te plait. Si tu me tues, fais-le vite, je ne veux pas souffrir. » l'implora-t-elle en cachant son visage derrière ses mains et ses mèches de cheveux moirées en hoquetant.

Harry ne se demanda même pas comment une figure tellement innocente pouvait être une cruelle meurtrière, il le savait…

Il avait déjà subi l'attaque d'être aimé, l'attaque d'être beau comme le jour dans cette guerre. Plus rien ne l'étonnait…

Il savait car, à présent…, il était devenu l'une de ses cruelles créatures.

Il créa entre ses mains une dague d'argent parfaitement effilée et la tendit à la jeune fille terrorisée.

« Si tu ne veux pas souffrir, » commença-t-il. « Alors fais-le toi-même. »

La Mangemorte prit la lame mais elle avait du mal à la tenir tant elle tremblait et pleurait. Elle la positionna contre son cœur en grelottant.

« Je ne veux pas mourir. » supplia-t-elle en dardant sur lui ses yeux de vieux cuivre mouillé. « Ne puis-je devenir ton esclave ? Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras… »

Harry la regarda durement, implacablement.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son ennemie et celle-ci s'enfonça la lame dans le cœur en soupirant de bonheur.

Elle chuta à terre et son visage, dans la mort, n'exprimait ni peur, ni douleur. Elle semblait simplement endormie, entourée de ses mèches folles et de ses pans de capes étendues sur les dalles noires.

S'il ne l'avait pas fait souffrir, il lui avait fait atteindre une extase tout aussi mortelle que le reste de ses sévices.

Il était sans pitié !

**OoOoO**

Une autre fois, un Mangemort s'était emparé d'un prisonnier et lui avait enfoncé une longue épingle servant à maintenir sa cape dans sa gorge.

Le jeune homme entre ses bras n'était pas mourant mais gémissait comme un damné.

Le Mangemort défia Harry de lui faire quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions et le brun haussa les épaules.

Il regarda l'arme de fortune et soudain ce fut le Mangemort qui gémit, lutant pour rester maître de son corps.

Une force extérieure l'obligeait à ôter le pic du cou de sa victime et à le diriger vers son propre visage en tremblant. De son autre main, il essayait de toutes ses forces d'empêcher le métal d'avancer vers son œil droit mais Harry fronça les sourcils et le Mangemort s'écroula à terre, la garde du bijou dépassant de son masque blanc.

Le prisonnier pleurait et gémissait de terreur face à un Harry couvert de sang en se tenant son cou en partie transpercé. Visiblement, il ne se sentait pas du tout secouru –il était possible qu'il ne l'ait pas du tout reconnu.

Le Survivant le regarda dédaigneusement et lui dit : « Suis-moi. »

Il ouvrit avec le blessé toutes les portes des geôles et libéra les autres prisonniers.

Quand tous furent réunis devant lui, tremblant, ne sachant trop ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux, Harry arracha une poignée de fer à une porte et l'ensorcela pour l'agrandir en un large cerceau de métal qui flottait au milieu d'eux.

« C'est un Portoloin. » précisa-t-il. « Il vous mènera en sécurité, dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste où vous serez soignés. Dites-leur de prévenir le Ministère pour qu'ils viennent tranquillement ; ils n'auront plus rien à faire… »

Un prisonnier voulut se jeter sur le Portoloin mais la magie d'Harry le repoussa.

« Tous en même temps, abruti ! » s'écria-t-il.

Les bras des prisonniers se levèrent tous en un mouvement identique et s'abaissèrent dans un ensemble chorégraphié absolument parfait. Et pour cause, Harry avait manœuvré leurs corps pour ne plus perdre de temps.

Il fit demi-tour, attiré par les marques des ténèbres qui pulsaient de façon plus éparse dans la demeure, de part en part. Il les sentait…

Beaucoup se terraient dans une salle d'armes, attendant, apeurés comme des animaux sauvages lors d'une battue.

Harry n'entra même pas à l'intérieur de leur repaire, il resta devant la porte et l'effleura simplement, légèrement du bout des doigts.

Aussitôt, les murs se mirent à trembler, à se fissurer et se disloquer.

Les Mangemorts hurlèrent à l'intérieur, tambourinant et raclant leurs ongles contre la porte qui restait désespérément close.

Enfin, le plafond se creva et s'écroula sur eux, faisant taire leur terreur dans un silence de mort.

Harry sourit, il venait de s'en faire beaucoup en une seule fois, ce coup ci.

Après son dernier éclat, la structure toute entière se mit à trembler.

Des pierres tombaient du plafond mais jamais elles n'atteignaient le Survivant. Par contre, elles tuaient, peu à peu, les derniers Mangemorts en fuite, écrasant leurs crânes qui cédaient comme des fruits trop mûrs.

Harry marchait maintenant dans un couloir tremblant, en proie à la désolation.

Il se tourna sur la gauche et vit dans une alcôve deux Mangemorts blottis l'un contre l'autre qui se protégeaient du séisme.

Ils sentirent sa présence et soulevèrent leurs visage vers lui - ils avaient ôté leurs masques.

Harry les toisait, ces deux jeunes gens, un garçon et une fille qui se ressemblaient quasiment trait pour trait ; les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes yeux bleus azurs, les mêmes petites taches de rousseurs brun clair sur leurs joues…

Des jumeaux, sans nul doute.

Il leva sa main, prêt à les tuer mais le frère se mit à le supplier d'épargner sa sœur.

« S'il te plaît ! Elle n'a pas eu le choix ; j'ai suivi mes parents et elle m'a suivi, moi. Je t'en prie, épargne là ! » gémissait-il tandis que sa sœur se raccrochait à lui en pleurant, le suppliant de ne surtout pas demander cela.

Elle tourna ses yeux bleus en larmes vers Harry et le supplia d'épargner son frère, à son tour.

Leurs doigts, leurs larmes, leurs cheveux et leur terreur s'entremêlaient.

Harry en fut contrarié.

Il toucha le front du frère du bout du doigt et le garçon s'effondra, mort, dans les bras de sa sœur qui hurla d'une rage incommensurable.

« Et débrouille toi pour vivre, maintenant. » lui cracha presque le Survivant en la jaugeant de toute sa haine.

Il marcha quelques mètres et se retourna sur la jeune fille effondrée qui tenait follement le corps mort de son aimé. Il reprit : « Dépêche-toi de trouver une sortie, si tu veux encore vivre... »

Elle ne sembla pas lui prêter attention et Harry poursuivit sa route, effleurant les murs du bout de ses doigts, laissant une trainée de flammes derrière lui.

Bientôt, la forteresse de Voldemort fut emplie de fumées épaisses et de flammes, de plus en plus de tremblements qui effondraient toutes les structures et des hurlements des condamnés.

Enfin, l'Elu des Prophéties s'autorisa à transplaner à l'air libre et frais, dans la vaste plaine de bruyères macabres.

La forteresse devant lui était rongée par les flammes, ses hautes tours s'effondraient sur elles-mêmes, ses murs tenaient mieux mais furent mis à bas comme le reste.

Il regardait tout cela, les yeux presque rouges tant il était proche de cet enfer, tant il semblait l'aviver simplement par la pensée, par la force de sa rage immense et peut-être que c'était réellement le cas et que le combustible de ses flammes-là se trouvaient en son cœur.

Le sang sur lui se mit à sécher, à devenir noir et à se craqueler. Ses cheveux tenaient seuls en mèches durcies.

Enfin, de la forteresse, il ne resta plus qu'un tas de cendres et de gravats fumants.

Harry s'assit dans l'herbe et se mit à attendre la venue des hommes du Ministère de la Magie en continuant à fixer son œuvre avec haine –mais il n'y avait plus rien à détruire et il se sentait, lui aussi, anéanti.

Draco Malfoy le regardait de plus loin.

Finalement, il décida de s'approcher de lui, très conscient de ce que cela impliquait mais il ne comptait pas fuir les Aurors, de toute façon.

Quand il fut juste derrière Harry, celui-ci souleva son visage vers lui pour l'éblouir d'un franc sourire.

« C'était fou, hein ? » demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse en reposant son menton sur ses bras croisés sur ses genoux.

Draco s'approcha et regarda son visage en se penchant sur le côté. Il constata qu'Harry était tombé évanoui, complètement épuisé.

« Au moins, t'es pas complètement inhumain… » murmura-t-il en lui prenant le poignet, le faisant tomber en arrière, découvrant à nouveau un Harry complètement vulnérable à son contact - peut-être n'avait-il pas totalement simulé sur toute la ligne, finalement…

Il transplana, l'entrainant avec lui vers Sainte mangouste.

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA :** Voici la suite de cette petite fanfiction, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. C'était la première fois que j'écrivais une scène aussi gore et un lemon si mimi, lol. J'espère que ça vous a marqué (mais pas trop négativement, tout de même) et que vous vous posez tous pleins de questions sur Harry, sur ce qu'il va se passer maintenant avec Draco, parce que c'était le but, hem…

Alors gros bisous à tous et rendez-vous au chapitre suivant, le dernier ! (enfin… c'était sensé être le dernier !)

Levia

**PS :** une chtite n'review pour l'auteur qui a faim ?


	3. Sous le voile de la vérité

**Auteur :** Leviathoune

**Bêtalecteur :** Sinelune qui aime finalement un p'tit peu cette fic et qui est baby-sitter, là maintenant, oh pitain !

**Pairing :** HPDM

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Vous en avez marre que dans mes autres fics ce soit toujours Draco qui souffre, toujours Draco qui soit le tordu, toujours Draco qui se fasse mettre ? Et bien, là, ça sera l'exact contraire ! Yeah !

**NDA1 : Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à Freaky Fair, puisque c'est elle qui m'a tant motivé pour l'écrire et qui m'a beaucoup conseillée sur certains passages. Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée.**

**NDA2 : Attention ne vous fiez pas au titre et aux situations qui pourraient vous sembler niaises ou clichés. Cette fic n'est pas non plus une DeathFic, mais… vous pourriez bien être surpris - enfin, j'espère…**

**CECI EST LE DERNIER CHAPITRE.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**COMME UN VAGUE PARFUM D'AMOUR**

**CHAPITRE III**, **Sous le voile de la vérité**

Draco s'était vu passer des menottes à Sainte Mangouste.

Les Aurors avaient fait cela presque timidement, en s'excusant. Car après tout, c'était lui qui avait ramené leur Sauveur inconscient dans un lieu où il était certain d'être finalement capturé. Une telle attitude ne pouvait être cautionnée par une âme franchement mauvaise –même s'il leur avait montré sa marque qui s'effaçait lentement, prouvant ainsi la disparition du Lord Noir.

Les Aurors lui avaient alors dit que c'était juste la procédure et que les autres Mangemorts étaient aussi au poste afin de subir un interrogatoire de routine.

Ils avaient si cruellement envie de comprendre et les seuls qui pouvaient les éclairer un tant soit peu étaient une poignée de Mangemorts qui se disaient avoir été des agents doubles pour leur compte.

« Même Severus Rogue ? » avait demandé Draco, interloqué, donnant sa baguette et tendant les poignets. Il ne voyait pas du tout son ancien directeur de maison se rendre bien gentiment –mais peut-être était-il las et épuisé, tout comme lui.

L'homme qui lui passait les menottes ensorcelées avait acquiescé et ils avaient transplané vers le QG des Aurors.

Draco avait d'abord eu droit à une visite médicale, puis à un repas copieux, une potion de sommeil sans rêve et enfin une nuit infinitésimale de repos brut.

Cela faisait des siècles, lui semblait-il, qu'il n'avait dormi ainsi.

Le lendemain, on l'avait longuement interrogé.

« Depuis combien de temps avait vous reçu la Marque ? »

« Presque trois ans. »

« Vous étiez consentant ? »

« Non. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous y a poussé ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres menaçait de tuer mes parents. »

« Est-ce que c'est lui qui les a tués, finalement ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas comment ils sont morts, exactement. »

L'Auror se racla la gorge. Apparemment, il n'en savait pas plus.

« Il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit Lui qui en soit le responsable. » finit-il par conclure et l'interrogé acquiesça par l'affirmative. « Pourquoi être resté en son pouvoir, dans ce cas ? »

Draco le regarda dans les yeux.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas mourir. »

« Nous contacter et devenir espion ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit ? »

« Oui, j'y ai pensé de nombreuse fois. Mais je n'attendais rien de spécial venant de vous et puis je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. De plus, on ne me confiait pas de mission d'un très large champ d'action ; je restais surtout dans la forteresse quand je n'étais pas un pion. Je n'aurais pas pu vous aider ; j'en savais trop peu. »

« Hum… » concéda l'Auror. « Vous avez donc agi tel un véritable Mangemort pendant près de trois ans ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors pourquoi faites-vous partie des survivants ? Les autres Mangemorts, les espions, disent que Potter n'aurait épargné personne d'autres qu'eux et les prisonniers de la forteresse. Alors pourquoi est-ce vous qui l'avez emmené à Sainte Mangouste ? »

« Parce que… » commença Draco, hésitant. « Toutes les nuits ou presque, depuis qu'Harry Potter a été capturé, je suis allé l'exhorter dans sa cellule pour qu'il accepte de s'évader. Je connaissais la forteresse, ses rouages, j'aurais pu l'aider et enfin être utile. Mais jamais il n'a voulu de mon aide. Il semblait préférer se faire torturer et passer pour un faible. Je le soignais… Il a sûrement dû en être reconnaissant. » acheva le blond sans trop de conviction.

« Vous avait-il parlé de son plan ? »

Draco réfléchit un moment.

« Oui… Mais je croyais qu'il divaguait, que les doloris l'avaient rendu fous. »

« Si vous ne croyiez pas en lui, pourquoi l'aidiez-vous ? »

« Je peux avoir un verre d'eau ? » demanda le jeune Malfoy, maussade.

Il but en réfléchissant à sa réponse et reposa finalement son verre.

« Parce que… » commença-t-il, résolument. « C'était tout ce qu'il me restait de m'occuper de lui et que je m'étais plutôt attaché à ce parfait abruti. Je me reconnaissais un peu en lui, dans sa captivité, et je voulais l'aider. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure, voilà pourquoi… »

Draco se demanda si le véritaserum lui aurait arraché une réponse plus franche que celle-ci. En tout cas, l'Auror fut parfaitement convaincu. Il feuilleta son calepin pour voir s'il avait éclairci toutes les parts d'ombres de cette histoire.

« Vous disiez qu'Harry Potter se faisait torturer ? Vous participiez à ses séances de tortures ? »

« Merlin, non. » s'exclama Draco en frissonnant. « Je n'y serais jamais arrivé. »

« Mais vous saviez ce qu'il subissait ? »

« Je voyais ses blessures et je les guérissais. » répondit le blond. « Mais il y a des actes qui ne laissent pas de marques physiques... »

L'Auror resta pensif.

« Les autres Mangemorts, ou plutôt les espions, nous ont décrit comment Potter a tué Celui-dont… heu… Vold… Voldemort. Pouvez-vous confirmer ? »

Draco acquiesça en souriant faiblement. Il comprenait très bien que l'Auror ait du mal à les croire.

« Il a contrôlé les Avada Kedavra qui lui étaient destinés, il en a fait une sphère dans sa main et l'a enfoncé dans sa poitrine. On dit que les Avada Kedavra ne laissent pas de marques et qu'ils tuent immédiatement leurs victimes sans même les faire souffrir. Mais celui de Potter lui a carrément fait sauter la cage thoracique et il n'est pas du tout mort sur le coup. Il a crié... »

« Il a contrôlé plusieurs Avada Kedavra et sans même utiliser de baguette… » répéta l'Auror, hébété. « C'est impossible. »

« Oui… » reprit Draco en désignant son verre pour que l'homme le remplisse. « Mais ça, il faudra le lui demander pour mieux comprendre. »

« Vous n'êtes pas parti en même temps que les autres. Est-ce que vous avez vu comment Harry Potter a tué tous les hommes de… Voldemort ? »

Un frisson de dégout parcourut Draco lorsqu'il se rappela la scène où Harry avait exécuté son premier Mangemort, juste devant lui : « Je ne suis pas resté longtemps. Il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas que je voie cette boucherie –ça a forcement dû être terrible. Vous avez entendu parler de son état ? Je l'ai trouvé couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds. La forteresse s'est écroulée en flammes et personne n'en est ressorti, à part lui... » Draco se tut, observant l'Auror qui tentait d'imaginer la scène. Il reprit : « Comment va-t-il ? »

L'homme inscrivit une note dans son carnet et répondit calmement : « Il dort. Il n'était pas évanoui, comme vous le pensiez, mais simplement endormi. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'est réveillé, qu'il a mangé et s'est rendormi aussitôt. Il ne sait même pas que certains de ses amis sont encore vivants. »

« Oh… » s'exclama doucement Draco, imaginant les retrouvailles. « Et que va-t-il advenir de moi ? » finit-il par demander.

L'Auror se gratta la tête, contrarié.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Nous attendons la version d'Harry Potter. Il donnera une conférence dans quelques jours. Selon ce qu'il dit de vous et des autres, vous pourriez bien être immédiatement libéré sans même avoir à subir de procès. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus précis, il vous faudra patienter. En attendant, vous resterez ici. »

Draco acquiesça. De toute façon, lui aussi était fatigué et ne demandait qu'à dormir et manger.

En attendant, la prison du quartier général des Aurors lui convenait tout à fait.

**OoOoO**

Quelques jours plus tard, Draco était pendu à bouts de bras aux barreaux de la petite fenêtre de sa cellule.

Il regardait à l'extérieur la vaste foule qui s'était réunie sur l'esplanade centrale de la caserne des Aurors.

Il y avait une estrade sur laquelle le Ministre de la magie discourait, annonçant la venue prochaine d'Harry Potter. La foule était en délire à cette idée.

Draco maugréa.

Sur la petite table de sa geôle était posé deux, ou trois gazettes aux gros titres victorieux.

Les seules choses un peu véridiques dites dans ces articles venaient de ce qui avait été révélé lors des interrogatoires. Il était même cité de nombreuses fois dans les textes et pas mal de journalistes étaient venus l'interroger, lui et les autres.

Enfin, Harry arriva, habillé façon Moldu, les cheveux coupés plus court qu'avant.

Il semblait tellement… normal, avec son sourire lumineux.

Draco repéra Weasley et Granger dans la foule, près de l'estrade. Il se demandait si ça avait été des retrouvailles fusionnelles qui avaient rendu un sourire si innocent au Survivant.

Il en doutait…

Harry utilisa une baguette pour faire porter sa voix par-dessus la foule et Draco trouva cela très surprenant. Il était absolument certain que le brun n'aurait plus jamais besoin de ce vulgaire bout de bois après les démonstrations de force qu'il avait fait.

Il comprit alors…

Tout ceci était faux.

Il les manipulait tous, comme il l'avait manipulé.

« Harry Potter ! » rugit un journaliste en faisant des étincelles rouge et or avec sa baguette pour attirer son attention. « Comment avez-vous réussit l'infaisable ? Racontez-nous ! »

« Et bien… » fit Harry, rayonnant tel un soleil. « Je n'ai pas agi seul dans toute cette guerre. Mais, selon la prophétie, je devais me retrouver, de toute façon, face à face avec Voldemort dans un duel final. Je pense que vous êtes au courant pour les Horcruxes, à présent. Ils avaient tous été détruit grâce à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il ne restait plus que Voldemort mais jamais nous ne nous sommes trouvés. Je pense qu'il me fuyait, qu'il avait peur de ce duel tant annoncé par la prophétie. Alors je me suis laissé capturé et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il me croie faible, anéanti. Et ça a fonctionné, comme vous pouvez le voir. »

La foule s'enfla et hurla son amour au Survivant qui rigola doucement, rougissant un peu. Draco eut envie de vomir.

« Harry Potter, d'où vous est venue la fabuleuse puissance que nous ont décrit les quelques Mangemorts que vous avez épargnés ? Comment expliquez-vous le fait que vous ayez réussi l'exploit de maitriser des Impardonnables et sans baguette ? »

« Je vais vous décevoir mais je n'en sais rien. » fit le Survivant en éclatant de rire. « Je suppose que c'est comme lorsque j'étais bébé, un coup de pouce du destin qui n'a aucune véritable explication ! »

La foule éructa de joie tandis qu'Harry faisait un petit signe de main intimidé accompagné d'un grand sourire face aux photographes. Draco se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main.

« Non mais… j'hallucine ! » grogna-t-il.

« Harry Potter ! » s'exclama un autre journaliste. « La polémique fait rage quand à ce qu'il va advenir des Mangemorts rescapés, surtout à propos de Draco Malfoy qui n'est pas reconnu comme un espion officiel, ou bien pour Severus Rogue qui a tout de même tué Albus Dumbledore. Que pensez-vous de la situation ? »

Draco se redressa et observa le visage d'Harry.

Il fut presque soulagé de le voir se rembrunir. Toutefois, son sourire revint et, cette fois-ci, ce fut un sourire contrit et malheureux qui éclaira son visage.

_Bon sang_, pensa Draco. _Ce type est effrayant…_

« Vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

La foule hurla que oui, qu'ils l'aimaient tous.

Harry éclata de rire et ajouta.

« Severus Rogue dit que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de le tuer le moment venu pour assurer sa position auprès de Voldemort et ainsi mieux nous aider en tant qu'agent double de haut rang. C'est dur à accepter, surtout pour moi. J'aimais Albus Dumbledore comme une personne faisant partie de ma famille et je déteste mon professeur de potion tellement caractériel. C'était un véritable tortionnaire, vous savez ? »

Apparemment, la foule savait puisqu'elle éclata de rire.

« Mais ! » reprit Harry, fermement. « Severus Rogue et les autres espions nous ont beaucoup aidé pour découvrir l'emplacements des divers Horcruxes et le moyen de les détruire. Grâce à eux, nous avons pu, avec le ministère, déjouer de nombreuses attaques de Mangemorts et ainsi protéger la population. On doit leur être infiniment reconnaissant et leur pardonner les horreurs qu'ils ont été forcés de commettre pour la paix. »

« Parle pour toi… » gronda Draco.

« Et pour Draco Malfoy ? » cria une journaliste en agitant un calepin par-dessus la foule.

« Pour Draco… » fit Harry avec un sourire doux qui dégouta le principal intéressé.

Le blond était bien placé pour savoir que le Survivant ne l'avait quasi jamais appelé si facilement Draco et, là, il faisait comme s'ils étaient des amis proches.

Son attitude le débectait !

« Je vous demande personnellement de lui rendre la liberté. » poursuivit le Survivant. « Certes, il n'était pas un espion mais, chaque nuit, il est venu me soigner et m'obliger à me nourrir. Il m'a même permis de me laver de temps à autre. » Harry ria en fermant les yeux comme s'il se rappelait un joyeux souvenir. « Sans lui, je serais sans aucun doute mort depuis longtemps. Et puis… je l'aime bien. »

« Ho non… » gémit Draco en se frappant le front contre la dure pierre froide de sa cellule. « C'est vraiment, vraiment n'importe quoi… »

Il restait prostré ainsi en écoutant la foule et les autres conneries que débitait nonchalamment leur héro national, racontant comment il envisageait son avenir, à présent.

« J'aimerais bien me remettre au Quidditch. » fit-il, éblouissant de bonheur. « Ou bien reprendre mes études et devenir Auror. Je suis peut-être fait pour ça. » plaisanta-t-il en tentant de remettre en place ses cheveux.

Draco ne pouvait voir son geste mais il l'imaginait parfaitement.

Le blond ne cessait de se demander s'il était le seul à voir clair dans le jeu du brun.

Il voulu se redresser pour scruter le visage de Weasley et Granger mais un bruit de serrure résonna derrière lui, le faisant sursauter et se retourner prestement.

Un Auror se présenta devant lui avec un grand sourire et lui attrapa le bras pour aussitôt transplaner.

Une seconde plus tard, Draco se tourna vers une foule hurlante, bien plus impressionnante vu de près que de sa cellule.

Il recula, apeuré, lorsqu'il vit Harry se diriger vers lui avec son grand sourire tellement lumineux, et tellement faux.

Le brun le serra dans ses bras en lui donnant de grandes claques dans le dos.

« Alors, Malfoy ? Tu n'aimes plus parader sur le devant de la scène ? » lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Draco se dégagea, brusquement. « T'as bien changé. » reprit le héro avec douceur, souriant toujours comme s'il retrouvait un ami très cher.

Draco détourna son visage vers la foule et regarda Weasley et Granger.

Apparemment, ils étaient surpris mais pas soupçonneux comme il l'avait espéré. Il fit de nouveau face à Harry et le toisa durement en serrant les lèvres.

Autour de lui, d'autres Aurors transplanaient avec les espions et quelques prisonniers rescapés. Draco fut rassuré de voir sur leurs visages une expression décomposée. Tout comme lui, ils se rappelaient très bien du vrai Potter, celui de la Grande Salle, celui qui faisait froid dans le dos –les anciens captifs semblaient encore plus désemparés que lui mais Draco pouvait tout à fait les comprendre. Cela devait être une chose presque logique de se retrouver confronté à un chevalier de l'apocalypse venant pourfendre et punir lorsqu'on était dans le clan des mauvais. Mais lorsqu'on attendait d'être sauvé, persuadé de ses bonnes actions, et que l'on se retrouvait face à face avec un sauveur englué de sang de la tête aux pieds et qu'il était censé vous rendre à la vie, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions…

Pourtant, personne ne parla de ça, c'était trop horrible, et les sourires de Potter étaient beaucoup trop éblouissants pour que les rescapés ne pensent à un mirage.

La foule les acclamait tous et des baguettes leurs furent distribuées - _à défaut de l'ordre de merlin_, songea ironiquement Draco.

Le Ministre de la Magie revint clore le discours et Harry se retira, le visage dur.

« C'était votre quart d'heure de gloire. » murmura-t-il aux espions. « Ne vous attendez pas à être acclamé ainsi tous les jours. » Quand il passa à côté de Rogue, il lui demanda, sardoniquement : « Vous pensez redevenir prof ? »

Cela le fit sourire d'une façon tout à fait sadique. Le Maitre de Potion transplana sans lâcher une seule de ses répliques acerbes.

Draco s'apprêtait à faire la même chose mais quelque chose le retint.

_Non…_ résonna la voix d'Harry en son esprit. _Descends de l'estrade et attends-moi. Je veux te parler._

Il s'exécuta, ne sachant trop pourquoi il le faisait. Lui aussi avait à dire au Survivant, voilà tout…

Il avisa un Auror qui fumait et lui demanda une clope, histoire de faire quelque chose en attendant.

Draco testa sommairement sa baguette pour allumer le bout de sa cigarette et se dit qu'il se languissait de s'en acheter une qui lui irait mieux que ça. Celle-ci devait avoir une plume de phœnix dans sa gangue de bois clair et ça ne lui allait vraiment pas du tout comme magie –par contre, celle en bois foncé avec un ventricule de dragon lui convenait à merveille. Mais avait-il seulement encore les moyens de s'acheter une nouvelle baguette ?

Draco expira de la fumée en se posant des questions d'ordre pratique : Que possédait-il encore ? Qu'allait-il devenir si la réponse était plus rien ?

Harry salua la foule bruyante, descendit de l'estrade par le devant et serra dans ses bras ses deux meilleurs amis en leur murmurant à l'oreille qu'il en avait marre et qu'il voulait retrouver son appartement et dormir encore un peu.

« On se retrouve ce soir, au terrier ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Ron acquiesça tristement et Harry lui prit l'épaule fermement dans sa main.

« Pense aux vivants, Ron. Pense à tous ceux qu'il te reste. »

Le rouquin serra la main d'Hermione et Harry les resserra dans ses bras –il se réfrénait pour ne pas être plus démonstratif, pour ne pas les alarmer.

« A plus tard. » leur fit-il en souriant, avant de se diriger vers Draco d'un pas de conquérant.

**OoOoO**

Il l'avait attrapé par le bras pour l'entrainer dans un transplanage commun et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un appartement Moldu, un appartement quasiment vide.

Dans le salon trônait une table et une seule chaise. Pas de tapis, pas de canapé, pas de buffet encombré de bibelots, pas de tableaux ni de couleurs sur les murs.

Tout était nu, sans âme et pas un seul grain de poussière n'avait envahi le lieu.

Ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'intérieur que l'on s'attendait à voir d'une personne ayant habité pendant six années dans un dortoir à Griffondor.

Draco resta perplexe en tirant férocement sur sa cigarette tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Le blond se disait que pas même un elfe de maison n'arriverait pas à maintenir un intérieur dans un état si… parfaitement aseptisé.

Ledit Griffondor revint en tenant une bouteille de champagne à la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? » demanda l'ancien Mangemort, acerbe. « La plus grande démonstration de manipulation de masses de tous les temps ? »

Le bouchon sauta tout seul, faisant sursauter Draco et deux coupes gracieuses apparurent comme par enchantement sur la table.

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, Harry n'avait vraiment plus besoin de baguette, cette nuit-là n'avait pas été une exception dont le destin était friand.

« Les masses sont-elles réellement manipulées lorsqu'on leur dit exactement ce qu'elles veulent entendre ? » demanda innocemment Harry en servant le champagne. « Je n'ai dit, ni plus ni moins, que ce qu'ils désiraient tous. Même vous pardonner, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Les méchants sont tous morts… Personne n'est resté impuni… » reprit-il en souriant doucement.

« Ha, pitié ! » s'énerva le blond avant de reprendre : « Et tes amis ? Eux aussi font partie de la masse ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, à toi ? » demanda le Survivant en buvant lentement, plissant ses yeux verts, appréciant le liquide pétillant qui coulait dans sa gorge. « Tu penses qu'il me préfèreraient effondré, traumatisé à vie, irrécupérable ? Si ce rôle te convient, libre à toi de l'endosser, Malfoy. »

Draco ne releva pas et poursuivit sur sa lancée : « C'est peut-être naïf de ma part de dire ça, mais ils pourraient t'aider ! Est-ce que ça ne te dérange pas de leur cacher le monstre que tu es devenu sciemment ! »

« Sciemment ? » reprit Harry en souriant. « Tu y vas fort, là. Si tu crois encore que j'avais le choix, tu es bien naïf, effectivement. »

Le blond serra les poings à s'en faire crisser les phalanges.

Il secoua la tête négativement et éructa : « Sciemment, parfaitement ! Je me suis humilié chaque nuit devant ton corps en loques alors que tu aurais pu à tout moment te guérir en un claquement de doigt ! Je me suis inquiété comme ce n'est pas permis et toi ! » L'ancien Serpentard se rapprocha en le pointant du doigt et en l'enfonçant durement dans sa poitrine. Harry sourit de plus belle en daignant se reculer légèrement, pas du tout effrayé. « Tu as joué à la petite chose fragile tenant à peine debout, au mourant, au condamné ! J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de t'aider et, toi (Draco enfonça encore son doigt dans la poitrine d'Harry), tu m'as fait croire qu'il y avait une protection posé sur ta cellule alors que c'était toi (Idem, Harry recula encore, souriant de plus belle), et ta putain de magie abominable, qui m'empêchait d'agir. Tu m'as demandé de te… »

Draco ne put terminer sa phrase, trop furieux pour continuer, et Harry éclata de rire.

« Eh oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle se faire prendre pour un con en beauté, _Amour_. Ça doit te changer de tes habitudes, non ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! » hurla le blond, en rage.

« Oh rien, mon expérience personnelle avec un petit chieur de Serpentard, à l'école. » fit Harry en buvant nonchalamment.

Draco se détourna, étouffant sous son immense colère. Il se campa devant la fenêtre pour se calmer et retrouver son calme.

Il commençait à connaitre ce sale con de Potter et si celui-ci le poussait à bout ainsi, c'était forcément parce qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe dans son jeu malsain, non…

Draco attaqua, à son tour.

« _'Il parait que ma force me vient de l'amour…'_ » imita-t-il avec une voix niaiseuse, parodiant Harry. « Mon cul, oui ! Tu t'es fait capturer pour te repaitre de douleur et de haine et tu t'es vengé comme la dernière des raclures, Potter. Ta force est la chose la plus hideuse que j'ai vue sur cette terre. Et tu ne vaux pas mieux que _Lui_. »

Il se retourna vers le jeune homme pour constater si son visage affichait une quelconque expression, mais le brun se contentait de boire calmement le verre de champagne qu'il s'était resservi.

« Et encore, t'as pas tout vu. » dit-il en souriant, le même genre de sourire qu'il faisait à la foule, le genre rayonnant comme un soleil, le genre qui donnait à Draco l'envie de vomir.

Il y eut un long, long temps de silence où l'ancien Serpentard se refusait à imaginer pire que ce qu'il avait déjà vu.

Enfin… Il reprit : « Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu m'as pris pour un con, comme ça ? Alors que j'étais sincère avec toi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué avec les autres ? Pourquoi tu as demandé ma libération si tu n'en as strictement rien à foutre de moi ? Et pourquoi tu voulais me parler, finalement ? Et pourquoi ici ? Cet appartement est littéralement à chier ! »

Harry pouffa doucement.

« Il me ressemble… » expliqua-t-il. « Quant au reste, je dirais juste que c'est pour avoir le plaisir de jouer avec toi, encore un peu… De baiser, un bon coup, peut-être. Je te trouve bandant, Draco. Surtout quand tu t'énerves. Bien plus que lorsque tu es tout… _gentil_. Ça ne te ressemble décidément pas. » acheva Harry en plissant le nez de mépris.

Le Mangemort sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir, il se rapprocha de lui, envoyant bouler à terre d'un revers rageur du poing son verre de champagne qui l'attendait sur la table depuis le début de l'entretien. Il attrapa Harry au col pour le malmener.

« Ne m'appelles plus jamais par mon prénom si c'est pour sortir de telles saloperies ! Qui es-tu, toi ? Tu baises avec les gens juste pour te foutre de leur gueule, Potter ? Tu n'as donc pas de fierté ? »

« Toi, tu ne baises pas, _Draco_. » susurra Harry en plissant les yeux empreints d'un plaisir malsain. « Visiblement, tu fais l'amour. C'était tellement tendre, c'était encore mieux. Surtout si tu es fier… »

Il lui rit au nez comme un aliéné et Draco lui décocha un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire pour le faire taire, le retenant par le col de son bras gauche. Il réaffirma sa prise et feula à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage :

« Et après ? Après qu'on l'ait fait, hein ? Après ça ? Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Pourquoi je ne me souvenais de rien ? »

Harry sourit et du sang s'écoula de sa lèvre fendue.

« Moi je m'en rappelle très bien. Encore un peu et tu serais resté à me tenir dans tes bras toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que tes petits camarades viennent me chercher. Alors, je t'ai repoussé, comme la fiotte amoureuse que tu es, et je t'ai ensorcelé pour que tu te casses bien gentiment, sans plus protester. »

« JE NE T'AIME PAS ! » hurla Draco en le frappant à nouveau –de toutes ses forces, cette fois-ci.

Harry tomba à terre, mais il ne put se relever. Draco était sur lui et le rouait de coupssans discontinuer, mettant son visage en sang.

A bout de nerfs et en rage, il se saisit de son cou et serra comme un damné à s'en faire craquer toutes les phalanges.

« Je ne t'aime pas… » répéta-t-il, haletant doucement tandis qu'Harry se débâtait à peine.

Le brun porta les mains à ses poignets pour le faire lâcher prise, ou pour le tenir fort contre sa gorge et Draco, aveuglé par la rage, serrait, encore et encore, le regardant s'étouffer et mourir, les yeux verts, se voilant de plus en plus, toujours dardés sur lui.

Soudain… Le blond relâcha sa prise et se releva précipitamment comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Son souffle était plus qu'erratique, bien plus que s'il avait couru à toute vitesse ou fait l'amour.

Harry se redressa sur les coudes, massant son cou machinalement.

Il le fusilla du regard, le visage couvert d'estafilades et de bleus, mais s'en moquant éperdument.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais : t'as vraiment pas de couilles, Malfoy ! » jura-t-il, méprisant.

« Ça ne te servira plus à rien de m'insulter. » murmura Draco, essoufflé mais calme. « J'ai enfin compris ce que tu voulais. Et ça, tu ne l'obtiendras pas de moi. Jamais… »

Sur ce, il passa à côté d'Harry sans un regard en arrière et quitta l'appartement par la porte –il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en sa baguette pour transplaner.

« C'est ça ! Casses-toi ! CASSES-TOI ! » rugit Harry furieux en se précipitant sur le palier pour le regarder descendre les étages. « De toute façon, je trouverai bien le courage de le faire moi-même ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI ! T'es qu'une merde, Malfoy… T'es vraiment qu'une merde. » acheva-t-il en murmurant, accablé.

Il s'en retourna dans son appartement et claqua la porte à l'en décrocher de ses gonds.

Sa respiration ne revenait pas avec fluidité, il tituba sur quelques mètres et s'écroula, glissant le dos le long du mur, en larmes, en crise.

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et serra fort sur ses mèches brunes en gémissant par intermittence.

Ses cheveux avaient beau être plus courts, il avait toujours l'impression de les sentir longs et poisseux de sang.

De toute façon, il avait toujours la sensation de souffrir, d'entendre les hurlements de la pensine et d'éprouver cette haine sans bornes.

Il était déchu, il était fichu...

Et quoi qu'il dise, il n'était pas si courageux, sinon sa tête aurait explosée depuis longtemps pour repeindre les murs vides de cet appartement lamentable.

S'il était vraiment brave, le soir de la tuerie, il ne serait pas ressorti de la forteresse et il se serait laissé ensevelir et consumer par les flammes de sa rage...

Pourquoi en était-il sorti ?

Pourquoi ?

Il pleurait et pleurait de désespoir et, cette fois-ci, il ne jouait pas la comédie.

Il pensait à Ron et Hermione et au peu de Weasley qui restaient et qui l'attendraient en vain ce soir-là et les autres.

Jamais il n'avait voulu les rejoindre. L'ami qu'il avait été était mort au moment même où il avait cru en leur décès.

Harry Potter n'était plus…

Il ne lui restait rien, plus rien du tout.

« RIEN ! » hurla-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Il n'était qu'un monstre qui pleurait de rage et de douleur.

Un monstre qui suppliait dans le vide…

**OoOoO**

_Draco ! Draco, Draco…_

_Ne me laisse pas, reviens !_

_Je sais que tu m'entends, espèce de lâche._

_Qu'au moins toi, tu restes avec moi._

_Reviens, et finis ton travail, je t'en prie…_

_Ou reviens tout court, mais reviens !_

_J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin d'être sauvé._

_Je pourrais t'y forcer et tu le sais…_

_Je vais t'y obliger, je te le jure !_

_Alors… reviens… je t'en supplie…_

… _Draco…_

**OoOoO**

Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ?

Des heures, non ?

Quelques heures par jour, mais depuis combien de jour ?

…

Trois ?

Plus, non ?

Peu importe, il passait son temps toujours de la même façon, telle une loque, il pleurait sur lui-même, buvant beaucoup, se nourrissant à peine mais dormant comme il était, logiquement, impossible de dormir –bien trop… bien trop longtemps.

Il oubliait ainsi qu'il était vivant.

C'était bien normal qu'il en vienne à perdre le fil du temps dans ses conditions, c'était ce qu'il voulait…

Personne n'était venu, personne ne connaissait cet appartement là, à part Draco…

Ron et Hermione avait dû se rendre à l'autre, celui qu'il avait fait semblant de meubler pour eux. Ils avaient dû le chercher en tout sens et sans doute que la gazette du sorcier ne parlait que de ça.

Il s'en moquait bien…

Il voulait mourir sans y parvenir, mais cela viendrait, tôt ou tard…

Il y œuvrait… lentement…

Il n'avait même plus la force de supplier, de toute façon.

Et puisqu'il ne sortait plus de chez lui, il faudrait bien qu'il meure de faim, un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa magie était immense et elle le maintenait en vie depuis des semaines. Malgré tout, il restait un corps humain, une enveloppe mortelle.

N'est-ce pas ?

**OoOoO**

Un jour…

Alors qu'Harry restait prostré sur son unique chaise, les cheveux pendants devant ses joues striées de larmes silencieuses, les bras ballants posés sur ses genoux, il revint…

Draco revint…

Harry n'entendit pas vraiment la porte s'ouvrir et les pas feutrés venir à lui –il les avait bien trop souvent souhaités sans provoquer leur retour.

Il ne faisait qu'imaginer en un rêve engourdi ce que ça aurait pu être si…

C'est alors qu'il sentit des mains tendres se glisser doucement sur ses joues, tentant vainement d'essuyer le flot de ses larmes et c'est là qu'il revint à lui, sortant de son état catatonique.

Harry se précipita dans les bras que lui tendait Draco avec un regain de force impressionnant, presque effrayant.

Il s'agrippa désespérément à son cou pour l'attirer à lui, tout contre lui et ils tombèrent genoux à terre, entremêlés.

Harry pleura contre son épaule avec un absolu désespoir, ainsi recroquevillé, tremblant, sale et misérable.

Voilà ce qu'il était devenu –non un sourire soleil, mais un cœur envahit de haine et de larmes amères, un cœur à l'âme désertée.

Draco le serra fort dans ses bras, agenouillé devant lui tel un reflet étrange.

Il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux et lui embrassa le front avec une infinie douceur.

« _Tu ne m'aimes pas…_ » murmura-t-il doucement en lui caressant ses cheveux en bataille. « _Et je ne t'aime pas, mais tant pis... Tu as juste besoin d'amour. Et même si ce n'est que du vent, tant que ça à un vague parfum d'amour, ça me va. Je veux bien t'en donner…_ »

Harry acquiesça en pleurant pitoyablement et en le serrant encore plus fort contre lui.

Ses pensées erratiques coulaient dans l'esprit de Draco, lui exprimant tout à la fois d'abyssal tourment et d'infini soulagement.

Draco écoutait, doux et calme, et Harry cessa de pleurer au bout d'un moment.

Il s'était encore endormi, épuisé, mais ses bras ne lâchaient pas le corps du blond qui le regardait, bienveillant.

Dans la pièce grisâtre et sans âme flottait, diaphane mais bien réel, _comme un vague parfum d'amour_.

**FIN**

**NDA :** Et voilà, cette petite fanfiction est terminée. Elle ne finit pas superbement en happy end de folie avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour avoué, donné, rendu, etc, etc. Mais Harry et Draco sont ensembles et vivants, lol. Imaginez ce qu'il vous chante pour la suite, quant à leur futur commun et leurs sentiments et tout et tout (personnellement, je sais ce qu'il en est ). En tout cas, j'ai adoré écrire sur cette fic et Freaky a aimé la lire, alors c'était l'éclate totale ! Mais j'espère tout de même ardemment que vous avez apprécié cette histoire, vous aussi !

S'il vous plait, avant de partir vers d'autres contrées lointaines, laissez moi un p'tit commentaire, ce serait gentil tout plein. Et puis si vous en laissez tous pleins et que vous le réclamez suffisamment, je ferai une suite plus sympa, qui sait ?

Gros bisous.

Levia


	4. Crises de rage et sommeil de mort

**Auteur :** Leviathoune

**Bêtalecteur : **Sinelune que j'aime et qui me manque, snif snif ! Séparées que nous sommes par la France entière !!!

**NDA1 : **Cette suite est toujours dédicacée à Freaky mais aussi à Lyn. Vous m'avez bien aidée toutes les deux à améliorer tout plein de choses.

**NDA2 : **Voilà une petite suite impromptue à cette courte histoire. Ce n'est toujours pas une Death-Fic mais elle reste un peu dans le même ton que les chapitres précédents. Vous êtes donc prévenus, l'histoire sera loin d'être rose…

**COMME UN VAGUE PARFUM D'AMOUR**

**CHAPITRE IV**

**Crises de rage, sommeil de mort et baiser promesse**

D'abord, il y avait eu les torrents de larmes et de rage qu'Harry avait laissé se déverser hors de lui en rugissant, en cognant contre les murs, en lacérant sa peau de ses ongles...

Draco ne savait pas comment le calmer lorsqu'il était pris de telles crises de démence. Il avait tout essayé : la douceur, la violence puis, n'y tenant plus, l'absence…

Mais rien de tout cela n'avait endigué une pareille douleur et Harry avait continué de s'entredéchirer, aux prises avec son âme rancunière.

L'ancien Mangemort faisait parfois les frais d'un coup malencontreux en tentant de l'empêcher de se faire du mal, le genre de coup qui le laissait plié en deux, suffoquant et grondant des insultes à l'encontre du Survivant qui s'en moquait éperdument, complètement inconscient de ses actes, trop submergé par sa folie.

Heureusement, Harry finissait toujours, à un moment ou un autre, par s'effondrer sur lui-même, toujours pleurant, toujours se déversant, mais au goutte à goutte, comme s'il n'avait plus assez d'eau en lui, plus assez de rage, de force… ou de vie.

A ce stade-là, il rampait alors vers Draco comme un animal mourant et s'accrochait à lui avec désespoir. Le blond le retenait alors dans le berceau de ses bras et, ainsi, Harry s'endormait, anéanti, pétri de douleur.

L'ancien Serpentard le prenait ensuite dans ses bras pour le mener à sa chambre et le laissait choir sans plus aucune tendresse dans l'unique lit minable avant de transplaner vivement, fuyant l'aura fangeuse et misérable de l'appartement.

Le brun n'était pas le seul à être épuisé par cette situation et, peu à peu, Draco se sentait comme vidé de toute son énergie, comme contaminé par tant de désespoir. Il se sentait tellement impuissant, perpétuellement en danger et comme il voulait vivre, lui, il pensait vouloir réellement abandonner Harry à son sort invivable, inéluctable…

Mais le Survivant finissait indubitablement par s'arracher à l'antre de ses cauchemars et, lorsqu'il constatait que le blond était parti, des crises de panique et de détresse immense lui étreignaient l'âme et le cœur.

Il avait beau se retenir de toutes ses forces, la crise arrivait toujours à un stade ingérable pour son faible mental. Alors, il finissait toujours par en venir aux suppliques psychiques et désespérées.

Draco percevait clairement ses déchirants SOS mais ne venait jamais dans l'immédiat - puisqu'il essayait toujours de s'en tenir à ses résolutions de réussir à l'abandonner.

Ainsi, il pouvait le laisser seul à hurler silencieusement durant des jours, voir des semaines… Et surtout quand les crises précédentes avaient été bien trop violentes, bien trop insupportables pour ses propres nerfs.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d'être rassuré de l'entendre dans sa tête, toujours bien vivant.

Il ne pouvait encore moins empêcher son âme de se tordre d'inquiétude lorsque les suppliques se tarissaient enfin et ne revenaient plus.

C'était là qu'il cédait toujours et retournait le voir, la peur au ventre de le retrouver mort, et qu'il s'occupait de lui du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ils n'étaient pas amis, pas même amants…

Il leur arrivait de se hurler des horreurs au visage car Harry voulait toujours le pousser à bout afin qu'il l'achève.

N'osant se la donner, il lui ouvrait grand les bras, malgré tout… à la mort…

Et un jour, Draco faillit lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Le croyant endormi, il s'était laissé allé à pleurer de stress et de dépit sur sa chaise, tirant comme un damné sur une cigarette.

Mais le Survivant, en douce, s'était éveillé - peut-être avait-il ressentit la détresse de l'ancien Mangemort, quelque part sous le monceau de souffrance qui pesait sur son cœur.

Ainsi, Harry s'était dirigé vers Draco, le surprenant par un calme apparent et complètement hors de propos. Accoudé à la porte de la chambre, il l'avait regardé avec une moue d'absolu mépris et ses yeux verts s'étaient alors revêtue d'une expression abyssale, une expression qu'il avait revêtu lors de la… _bataille finale_.

Draco avait éteint sa cigarette et séché ses larmes, honteux, et leur plus grande dispute avait alors débutée, mais c'était bien plus que _ça_...

Harry, qui était, habituellement, en rage contre lui-même, avait dirigé en bloc la totalité de sa haine contre Draco et l'avait presque détruit, ce jour là…

Presque…

Ça avait été plus qu'atroce lorsqu'Harry avait étreint le cerveau et les entrailles de Draco dans un étau psychique, lui murmurant qu'il allait le tuer… vraiment…

Il avait placé la baguette de l'ancien Serpentard dans la main de son propriétaire et avait obligé son poing à se refermer sur elle, pour qu'il la tienne bien fermement. Tandis que le blond luttait contre la douleur, il l'avait incité à lui donner la mort… par la force, par des insultes et des suppliques de rage.

Draco avait alors lancé un Avada Kedavra sur Harry et toute sa douleur s'était évaporée, il s'était libéré de l'emprise infernale qu'avait exercée le Survivant en lui.

Mais, pour l'Elu, la libération tant souhaitée n'était point venue ; l'Impardonnable avait comme ricoché ou glissé sur lui avant de s'écraser un peu plus loin sur un mur grisâtre en y laissant une marque suiffeuse noire et verdâtre.

Le jeune homme brun était alors tombé à genoux, vidé devant l'infaisable, comme vide devant la perspective misérable de son existence… mais surtout, il se sentait bien trop peu vide devant les monceaux d'horreurs qu'il avait commis, devant ce qu'il venait de faire subir inutilement à son unique soutien.

« Merde, Potter… » avait gémit Draco, tremblant, en sang. « C'était vraiment indispensable, tout ça ? Si tu veux tellement mourir, pourquoi tu es tellement incapable d'y parvenir ? Il faut bien que tu aies eu un soupçon d'envie de vivre puisque tu l'as repoussé, _ce sort_ ! »

« Je… Je veux que tu t'en ailles… et que tu ne reviennes jamais… jamais. » avait eu la force de murmurer le Survivant d'une voix atone sans oser tourner le regard vers le blond.

Sur ce point, l'ancien Mangemort était on ne peut plus d'accord.

Il acquiesça et partit panser ses blessures physiques - mais pas seulement, non, pas du tout… - ailleurs, loin, très loin, se jurant une fois de plus qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

Cette fois-là, Harry ne l'appela même pas de ses ondes étranges.

Pendant plus d'un mois, Draco crut que s'en était vraiment fini de lui - et d'eux, par la même occasion.

Ses sentiments à ce sujet étaient plus que partagés, pour ne pas dire erratiques.

Il se sentait soulagé, énormément, viscéralement…

Après tout, Potter avait vraiment failli le tuer, il n'avait pas fait semblant !

Et pourtant…

Mû par une force qu'il savait venir du plus profond de ses entrailles, il ne put s'empêcher de revenir, finalement, à l'appartement, pour y trouver Harry en une espèce de loque sale étalée sur son lit, pleurant lentement, indéfiniment… vide.

Draco savait ce qui rongeait à ce point, ce triste héro déchu : le poids de ses souvenirs.

Autrement dit… sa conscience.

Ses actes ignobles se débattaient en lui et l'écrasaient littéralement - tout son être était comme oppressé, ou plus encore. Sa culpabilité incommensurable lui semblait proprement insupportable.

Il avait perdu son estime de lui-même. Pire que cela, il se sentait une conque vide emplie de haine, et uniquement de cela…

Il se trouvait tout simplement abominable.

Comment un homme pouvait-il vivre dans ces conditions ?

Et, en effet, Harry ne vivait pas, il survivait, de nouveau aidé de Draco qui le laissait choir quand c'était beaucoup trop dur pour lui - ce qui arrivait souvent.

Les semaines, puis les mois passèrent et finalement cette période de hurlements et de pleurs s'étouffa elle-même.

Puisque un brasier finit toujours par s'étouffer dans ses propres cendres…

Puisque l'homme est réputé pour s'habituer toujours à tout, et à absolument tout.

S'ensuivit, pour le Survivant, une période que Draco qualifia de _morte vivante_.

**OoOoO**

Harry était étendu sur le lit misérable, profondément endormi, dans une position de pantin désarticulé.

Quelques jours auparavant, il s'était écroulé là, sur ce matelas nu et sans drap, nu et sans âme…

Il était à l'image des murs grisâtres de cet appartement ; lamentable.

Mais cela n'étonnait ni n'alarmait Draco.

Il savait que l'ancien Griffondor était un habitué de ces sommeils proches de la mort dans lesquels il se coulait quand il allait suffisamment bien.

Il ne s'inquiétait plus de cet étrange état comateux, il savait que la magie d'Harry le maintenait en vie au-delà de tout et que ces phases de repos lui étaient salutaires.

De plus, lorsqu'il se réveillait, l'ancien Mangemort était bien souvent là pour le forcer à avaler quelque chose, même s'il ne s'agissait que de quelques miettes de nourriture.

En attendant son réveil, Draco observait le dormeur, sa respiration lente mais régulière, ses cheveux en bataille encollés sur son front empli de minuscules goutes de sueur et torturé de petits plis qui trahissaient d'horribles cauchemars.

Même à cela, Harry semblait s'y être habitué, puisqu'il ne daignait même plus se réveiller afin de les abréger.

**OoOoO**

Un matin, Draco épongeait le front du Survivant qui gémit dans son sommeil et se tourna sur le côté, en position fœtale.

Le blond quitta le lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine de l'appartement grisâtre qu'il connaissait maintenant comme sa poche.

En ouvrant le réfrigérateur Moldu, il constata ce qu'il savait déjà : il n'y avait strictement rien à bouffer là-dedans.

Il était plus que temps de sortir de ce cloaque et de refaire le plein.

Aussi, Draco se lava et s'habilla façon Moldu avant d'enfoncer sa baguette dans sa poche et de descendre les escaliers de l'immeuble, comme n'importe qui, pour se rendre en ville - sa baguette n'était pas celle que le Ministère lui avait remis mais une bien à lui, qu'il avait acquis au plus vite.

En ville, il acheta tout ce qui leur fallait sans aucune difficulté - au début, il en avait quand même eut pas mal, autant pratiques que psychologiques, mais il s'était fait au monde Moldu.

Son choix de rester de ce côté-ci de Londres pouvait paraitre étrange - il restait, tout de même, un Malfoy - mais il était motivé par plusieurs raisons.

Tout d'abord, c'est ce qu'Harry semblait vouloir, ne plus voir personne, ni sorcier, ni Moldu, pas même une bête, jamais… à part lui, bien sûr.

Ensuite, parce que cela servait également ses intérêts car, comme le lui avait prédit Harry le jour de sa libération, le monde sorcier n'était pas vraiment près à lui refaire une place au chaud en son sein et, comme il le pressentait, il ne lui restait rien de son passé - du moins, pas grand chose.

Heureusement, il était un magicien dans un monde peuplé de sans magie ; il était on ne peut plus facile pour lui de faire les poches de quelques personnes fortunées ou de voler dans les magasins.

Mourir de faim n'était pas au programme, il pouvait même s'acheter des fringues et tout ce dont il aurait pu avoir besoin - ce qui n'était pas beaucoup, étant donné sa nouvelle vie.

Officiellement, il tentait de débloquer son compte ou au moins de trouver un moyen d'avoir un avenir dans l'univers qui l'avait vu naitre.

Officieusement, il ne s'occupait que d'Harry…

Et ce depuis quatre mois bien sentis, mais sans aucun résultat spectaculaire de sa part.

**OoOoO**

Deux jours plus tard, Draco était assis sur l'unique chaise du salon. Attablé, il y lisait un journal en fumant une cigarette lorsqu'Harry passa tel un lémure de la porte de la chambre au réfrigérateur.

Il attrapa un pack de lait et entreprit de le vider entièrement avant de repartir à nouveau, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, vers la chambre.

Draco, la cigarette pendant nonchalamment entre ses lèvres, le suivit, intrigué, jusqu'à son lit où il le vit s'écrouler.

« Ha non… » fit le blond en l'attrapant par une épaule pour le secouer. « Passe à autre chose, Potter. »

« Laisse-moi dormir… » marmonna le brun. « Je suis encore fatigué… »

« Potter… » reprit Draco en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit. « Le printemps est largement entamé, tu ne peux pas continuer à hiberner, si ? »

« J'emmerde le printemps… » grogna le Survivant en se retournant pour fixer l'ancien Serpentard d'un œil morne. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me réveillerai que si tu voulais baiser un coup et je vois bien à ta gueule que ça ne sera pas le cas. Alors laisse-moi dormir… »

Le blond fronça les sourcils en observant Harry enfouir sa tête sous un coussin râpé et dégonflé.

« Pff… » soupira-t-il en exhalant dédaigneusement de la fumée blanche par le nez. « Et tu peux me dire pourquoi je baiserais avec une pareille loque humaine telle que toi ? Tu dors pendant deux semaines, tu te lèves à peine pour pisser et boire un coup tous les deux jours. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais, tu dois salement puer de la gueule. Et quand enfin tu te réveilles un peu sérieusement, tu ne daignes même pas prendre une douche ! Alors non, je ne baiserai pas encore avec toi, cette fois-ci. Tu n'es qu'un crasseux sous-alimenté, pourquoi tu m'exciterais ? »

Le Survivant se redressa lentement sur les coudes pour dévisager Draco.

« Et si je me lavais… pendant que tu me préparerais un petit truc à bouffer et qu'ensuite je mangeais - un peu, pas trop, hein ? Est-ce que dans ce cas là tu me baiserais, Draco ? »

Harry avait dit cela d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle mais qui n'était que terriblement pâteuse et enrouée d'être si peu utilisée. Il sembla remarquer qu'effectivement il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de sex-appeal et cela le fit éclater d'un pauvre rire râpeux.

Sans autre forme de procès, il se recoucha dans le but de se rendormir mais Draco le secoua à nouveau avec prévenance.

« Potter… Va te laver, je vais te faire un p'tit truc à manger. Mais pour le reste, je ne te promets rien, ok ? »

Le Survivant le toisa de son lit avec un air las et fatigué.

Finalement, il se leva et commença à ôter son sweat-shirt.

« Ne me fais pas quelque chose de lourd, je n'ai pas envie de faire des efforts pour finir par tout gerber dans les toilettes. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » fit Draco en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Est-ce que tu as déjà eu à te plaindre de moi ? »

« Non… » murmura Harry en ôtant son bas de pyjama, une chose large et informe qui lui tombait bien bas sur les hanches - qu'il avait beaucoup trop maigres.

L'ancien Serpentard se détourna en le regardant subrepticement juste avant de quitter la chambre.

L'impudique Survivant se releva et rejoignit à nouveau la salle de bain qui était, avec la cuisine, la pièce la plus fournie en accessoires.

Draco n'avait pas osé décorer le morne appartement, il se doutait qu'Harry avait besoin de cette ambiance, quelque part - ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il lui ressemblait ?

Si quelque chose devait y changer radicalement, cela devait venir de lui, c'était une évidence.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas hésité à y apporter un minimum de confort - selon Harry, ce n'était pas vraiment un minimum tant la salle de bain était encombrée de produits en tout genre.

Quand le jeune homme brun sortit de la douche recouvert d'eau et nouvellement parfumé, il s'enturbanna dans une serviette neuve et moelleuse en soupirant, ne cessant de penser à Draco et à tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui.

Il l'avait tant et tant supplié en pensée pour qu'il lui revienne, il savait parfaitement qu'il avait besoin de lui, que… peut-être, il en était devenu dépendant, quelque part pendant ses mois de captivité dans la forteresse de Voldemort.

C'était de sa faute… Il ne lui avait rien demandé, à l'époque…

Et maintenant, il se sentait tellement redevable envers lui qu'il s'en voulait d'une façon insurmontable - surtout avec toutes ses horreurs qu'il lui disait quand il piquait une crise, sans compter ce qu'il lui arrivait de lui faire...

C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait plus jamais forcé l'esprit de Draco, parce que s'il s'en voulait pour cela également, jamais il ne s'en serait remit.

Il se regarda dans le large miroir - encore une chose apportée par son narcissique compagnon, à moins qu'il n'ait eu une idée derrière la tête en lui permettant de s'observer dans les moindres détails.

Il constata que ces cheveux avaient repoussé aussi long qu'avant… dans la cellule.

Il soupira de détresse. C'était sa magie qui faisait cela, il n'y pouvait rien. Elle s'acharnait, elle-aussi, à lui rappeler toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécues.

Il peigna sa tignasse emmêlée puis secoua la tête en projetant des centaines de petites gouttes d'eau sur le miroir - la vision de murs sombres se couvrant de sang lui apparu, aussi nette que s'il s'y trouvait encore.

Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à entendre des cris de terreurs lorsqu'il se rappela que Draco l'attendait.

Cette fois-ci, il se mira d'une toute autre façon, se demandant dans quelle mesure il pouvait être excitant. Sur ce point là, il était plus que perplexe étant donné la piètre opinion qu'il avait de lui-même.

Il avait une mine affreuse et semblait efflanqué.

D'autre part, il sentait que son mince corps pourrait bien être d'un certain charme s'il savait l'utiliser, sans parler de ses yeux, de son visage…

S'il le voulait, il pouvait l'avoir, voilà ce qu'il se dit sans trop y croire.

Pour commencer, il se brossa les dents… parce qu'il en avait, décidément, sacrement besoin.

**OoOoO**

Draco avait changé les draps du lit puis s'était attablé à nouveau dans le salon, attendant qu'Harry daigne sortir de la salle de bain.

Celui-ci n'était visiblement pas pressé de le faire mais ça ne le surprenait pas outre mesure ; l'ancien Griffondor se réveillait tous les quinze jours en moyenne, il devait à chaque fois renouer avec son corps et avait fait de ses douches bimensuelles un véritable rituel dont le blond ignorait tout.

D'habitude, le Survivant, une fois propre comme un sou neuf, retournait à son lit pour s'y écrouler à nouveau - si Draco avait la chance de lui tomber dessus à ce moment là, il l'exhortait activement à se nourrir, mais il ne réussissait que médiocrement dans cette entreprise.

Très souvent, Harry réclamait de la baise mais il ne le faisait que pour la forme, bien trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit - du moins, c'était ce que pensait Draco.

Pourtant, le blond était intimement persuadé qu'Harry se laisserait faire plutôt deux fois qu'une s'il lui venait l'envie de le prendre.

L'ancien Mangemort hésitait sur ce point…

Et comme il hésitait, il ne faisait rien, redoutant trop qu'Harry s'abandonne en ses bras à cause de cette dette de vie énorme qu'il avait envers lui et qui s'amassait un peu plus chaque jour où ils restaient l'un près de l'autre.

Si seulement ils étaient réellement un couple, les choses ne seraient pas si compliquées. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le cas… Ils avaient encore toutes sortes de blocages liés à leur passé venimeux en commun.

Finalement, Harry sortit avec une simple serviette éponge autour de la taille.

Draco se leva en lui écartant la chaise de la table avec une ironique galanterie.

« Tu achètes des miroirs, des serviettes immenses à ne plus savoir qu'en foutre et tu ne penses même pas à prendre une deuxième chaise ? » demanda Harry, passablement irrité.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. » fit Draco en déposant devant lui une assiette. « Tu veux que j'achète une autre chaise ? »

« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, ici. Je te l'ai déjà dit au moins… au moins… »

« Dans tes rêves peut-être ? » contra le blond en observant la ville par la fenêtre.

Le Survivant se tut et jaugea son assiette de tomates coupées en tranches accompagnées de mozzarella et d'une sauce appétissante.

Il soupira et commença à manger en fronçant le nez d'agacement, observant le dos du blond.

Il était grand, presque aussi mince que lui, semblait-il, sous ses vêtements de Moldus qui lui allaient à ravir.

L'ancien Mangemort tourna son visage vers Harry qui soutint son regard en enfournant une bonne fourchetée dans sa bouche.

Il le trouvait beau et… foutrement charismatique.

Il repoussa son assiette.

« Je n'ai plus faim. »

« Wouah ! » s'exclama Draco, faussement impressionné. « Je pense que tu vas au moins prendre deux kilos avec ça. »

Harry haussa des épaules et se leva vers une panière de fruits pour y prendre une pomme moirée qu'il vint croquer aux côtés de l'ancien Serpentard, n'accordant qu'un regarde morne à l'extérieur.

Le fruit dans la bouche, il attrapa le bras du jeune homme qui se laissa faire.

Harry remonta la manche en l'enroulant le long son bras gauche avant de reprendre la pomme dans sa main et de mâcher posément en constatant la blancheur et la perfection de son avant-bras.

« Tu sais que ma cicatrice a disparue, elle aussi ? »

« Je sais… » fit le blond en commençant à remettre sa manche en place.

Harry le retint par le poignet et Draco souleva ses longues mèches de cheveux d'airain pour découvrir un front exempt de cicatrice.

« Et comment tu le sais ? » soupira le Survivant sous les douces caresses de l'ancien Serpentard.

« Je te regarde dormir… »

« Hum… ça doit te faire chier, à force... »

« Un peu. »

Draco prit le visage d'Harry en coupe et s'approcha de lui pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son front.

Il le vit fermer les yeux très forts et se retenir de trembler à cet attouchement car, finalement, rien n'avait changé malgré le temps.

Harry avait été torturé au-delà de toutes les limites du supportable. Pour lui, un effleurement ou un coup de poing sur le visage avait presque la même saveur ; il ne ressentait plus la douleur, la tendresse ou le plaisir d'un touché comme avant - et peut-être que ses sens l'avaient fui à jamais.

A chaque fois que Draco le touchait, de la manière la plus tendre soit-elle, il se mettait à trembler et à frissonner ainsi.

Cela mortifiait le blond qui se détourna de lui encore une fois, blessé.

« C'est tout ? » demanda le Survivant une bonne minute plus tard avec un petit air ennuyé.

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas déjà épuisé ? » demanda l'autre, taquin.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le dévisageant froidement.

« T'as raison… Je vais retourner me pieuter. » fit-il en s'avançant vers sa chambre en laissant tomber la serviette à terre, dédaigneusement. « C'est mieux ainsi… » souffla-t-il en faisant une moue boudeuse par-dessus son épaule.

Draco, appuyé contre le chambranle de la fenêtre, le regardait, plus ou moins à la dérobée, disparaître de la pièce.

Pendant quelques secondes, il avait clairement retenu son souffle tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient.

Bien sûr, son visage n'en avait rien laissé paraitre mais son corps, lui, avait réagi.

Il n'était pas Potter, il ne passait pas sa vie à dormir comme lui et cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'il vivait avec cette belle au bois dormant tellement tentatrice sous le nez.

Il l'observait reposer…

Parfois, il dormait avec lui en le serrant dans ses bras, en nichant son nez dans son cou. Souvent, il lui passait un gant de toilette humide sur son corps en sueur et, aussi… Il lui parlait, le caressait doucement et embrassait sa peau, légèrement…

Merde…

Il n'était pas un putain de saint ayant fait vœu de chasteté, mais il ne voulait pas non plus coucher avec Harry si celui-ci ne le voulait pas vraiment. Le brun avait beau dire et réclamer, Draco savait qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. Ce serait mal de faire cela, ce serait comme abuser de lui...

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour attraper son paquet de cigarettes quand son regard tomba sur la serviette tombée à terre.

Il reposa ses clopes sur la table et se dirigea vers la pièce dont la porte était restée ouverte.

Il avait à peine franchit le seuil de la chambre qu'Harry se jeta sur lui - il l'avait attendu, dissimulé sur le côté.

Avec une force ahurissante, il jeta le blond sur le lit en lui épinglant les poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Draco était soufflé par le culot et impressionné par l'énergie du jeune homme.

Il ne disait rien du tout, se contentant d'observer ce qu'il allait advenir de lui - se doutant que ce serait agréable.

Harry le dévisageait de ses yeux verts - il ne portait plus jamais ses lunettes ; il lui avait dit qu'il avait une autre manière de percevoir les choses bien plus distinctement qu'avant - et ce regard attisait son excitation. Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas plus qu'il ne parlait.

« J'ai bien réfléchi… » murmura le Survivant de sa voix rauque due au fait d'une utilisation anarchique. « Et je crois comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'as plus jamais touché. Tu dois me penser fragile ou pas vraiment consentant. Tu dois te dire que je ferais ça pour payer ma dette envers toi, ce genre de chose… Mais moi, j'en ai marre d'attendre que tu fasses taire ta bonne conscience, Draco. Pour un Serpentard, t'es assez décevant pour le coup. » Harry sourit, tout fier de sa répartie, et ledit Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre un sourire mutin tandis que l'autre se calait un peu mieux sur lui. Il entraperçu son érection durant un laps de seconde et un jeune et frétillant poisson fit des bons impressionnants et passionnés dans son bas-ventre lorsqu'elle se plaqua, comme par inadvertance, contre sa jambe.

« Et où t'ont mené tes réflexions ? » demanda le blond, la gorge serrée.

« Je me suis dit… » reprit Harry en lâchant lentement ses poignets. « Que si c'était moi qui orchestrait les choses… peut-être que tu voudrais bien me faire l'a... me baiser... »

Draco, libre de ses mouvements enroula presque timidement ses bras autour de la taille de l'ancien Griffondor. Il le fit basculer sous lui et lui donna un baiser à la hauteur des tressautements frénétiques des milliards de petits poissons logés dans le lac de son ventre et de son cœur…

Même si Harry appelait ça de la baise, sans doute pour rendre plus acceptable leur étrange relation trop pleine de non-dits et de dépendance, ils firent bel et bien l'amour.

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient touchés si intimement et c'était presque comme une véritable première fois.

Ce fut doux et douloureusement tendre.

Draco se retenait à tous les instants et Harry était tout à ses frémissements langoureux qui lui vrillaient les nerfs.

« Harry… » gémit le blond en le serrant dans ses bras tellement fort comme pour tenter de l'apaiser ou de le contenir. « Harry, dis-moi si je te fais mal. »

Pour toute réponse, le Survivant cria en se cambrant. Il se mordit la lèvre, se retint en s'agrippant aux épaules de Draco et cria à nouveau lorsque le blond s'enfonça en lui plus profondément.

« Pas déjà, pas déjà… » gémissait-il continuellement entre ses cris et son souffle retenu.

Draco, qui avait compris bougeait pour lui en lui mordillant le cou, en respirant ses cris de jouissance.

Il plaqua son ventre de manière à prendre le sexe d'Harry en étaux entre leurs corps et s'enfonça une nouvelle fois en lui, plus fort, puis une autre fois, puis encore… encore et encore, sentant Harry se crisper dans la montée de son étrange et douloureux plaisir.

Lorsqu'il se retira, n'ayant pas joui, il eut peur de la réaction imprévisible du Survivant.

Rassuré de le trouver endormi, il le serra dans ses bras avant de le nettoyer et de le couvrir d'un drap grisâtre pour mieux se blottir contre lui.

**OoOoO**

Huit jours plus tard, Harry émergea de son sommeil difficile - il avait encore fait des cauchemars atroces, mais ce n'était pas des cauchemars puisque cela avait été la pure réalité, qu'il avait vécu ses moment, qu'il avait été victime et bourreau.

Une vague horrible de dégout l'envahit et une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit, une pensée comme un cri qui traversa aussi facilement le temps et l'espace jusqu'à une autre personne.

_Draco…_

L'ancien Serpentard, de là où il était, c'est-à-dire dans l'allée des embrumes, tourna la tête de droite à gauche. Ainsi vêtu, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ce qu'il avait été il n'y avait pas si longtemps : un _Mangemort_.

Le cri de détresse recommença et le blond comprit qu'il résonnait seulement dans sa tête, il comprit du même coup de qui il provenait.

_Draco… Mais où es-tu ?_

Il termina au plus vite ce pour quoi il était venu et transplana aussitôt dans le triste appartement d'Harry.

Il le trouva immédiatement, assis sur la chaise, à moitié affalé sur la table du salon.

Draco ôta sa capuche et s'assit à côté de lui - puisqu'il y avait une deuxième chaise, à présent.

« Désolé… » murmura Harry sans le regarder. « Je n'ai pas fait exprès, c'est sorti tout seul quand je ne t'ai pas vu. J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné… Je n'ai pas du tout pensé que tu pouvais être sorti… C'est con… Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois. »

Draco le prit dans ses bras et l'attira à lui.

« Harry… » fit-il en souriant fièrement. « C'est la première fois que tu te réveilles si vite et si… » Il lui caressa les cheveux humides d'une douche récente et constata le bol dans le petit évier, non loin. « C'est la première fois que tu fais des choses par toi-même et que tu ne te rendors pas immédiatement. »

Le Survivant acquiesça.

« Oui… Je me suis même ennuyé à mourir… » soupira-t-il, mentant comme il respirait - Draco savait qu'il s'était surtout inquiété à en crever.

« Je faisais un truc… J'aurai bien voulu te répondre mais je n'ai pas ton pouvoir. »

L'ancien Griffondor haussa des épaules.

« Peut-être que… mon pouvoir saurait faire le retour… si tu le veux. »

« Comment ça, _si je le veux_ ? »

« Je pourrais voir par tes yeux, également… Je crois… Mais seulement si tu le veux. »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Tu pourrais vraiment faire ça ? »

« Tu m'en donnerais réellement l'autorisation ? »

« Je crois que oui… » souffla l'ancien Serpentard. « Ça pourrait être bien pour toi. Ce serait mieux si tu sortais par toi-même, bien sûr… »

« Je ne sortirai pas. » gronda Harry en se blottissant sauvagement dans le giron de Draco.

« Mais si je ne veux pas que tu voies ou entendes ? » demanda l'autre. « Comment ça se passe ? »

« Tu aurais des choses à me cacher ? » tiqua le brun.

« Bien sûr ! » s'écria Draco outré. « Et si je vais chier un coup, par exemple ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent et il se retint de glousser stupidement.

« Je te l'ai dit : ce ne sera que si tu veux… Si tu le veux, je le sentirai et si tu ne veux pas, je serai comme bloqué. Je peux m'ordonner ce genre de chose à moi-même… Je te jure que je m'y tiendrai. Mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir… »

« Laquelle est-ce ? » souffla Draco tendrement en caressant les doux cheveux encore humides d'Harry.

« Tu seras en mesure de me bloquer par toi-même, à force. Mes pensées coulant en toi, c'est un peu de ma magie que je te donne. Tu t'y habitueras et finalement ces fonctions là deviendront comme une seconde nature pour toi. Je le sais… ça m'a fait ça, à moi aussi. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu pourras me parler par toi-même, ce ne sera plus un simple retour effectué par ma pensée. A force, tu apprendras un peu ce que je sais… Tu seras un peu comme moi… »

« Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne pourrai jamais devenir aussi puissant que tu l'es, Harry… » constata Draco.

Le Survivant se renfrogna car c'était l'entière vérité.

« Je n'ai pas voulu de ça… »

« Je sais… »

« Je n'ai même pas vraiment eu à le travailler… »

« Je sais… » répéta Draco en lui embrassant le front tendrement.

« C'était là… ça s'est révélé… à cause de la prophétie… parce que j'étais celui qu'Il avait choisit, simplement… »

« Je sais tout cela… Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, que tu n'avais rien demandé, que c'était trop lourd à porter pour toi. Je le sais… Je sais tout. »

Harry blottit son visage dans le cou du blond, au bord des larmes.

« Je serai tes yeux… » finit par dire Draco, tentant de consoler le Survivant qui acquiesça avant de l'embrasser.

Ce fut un baiser tendre mais surtout… ce fut un baiser échangé tel un pacte, tel un scellé…

Draco attrapa Harry dans ses bras très facilement et l'entraina vers le lit sans se poser de question.

Il le plaqua alors contre le matelas et entreprit de l'embrasser à l'en faire délicieusement souffrir, de le lécher, de le mordiller jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce… et Harry demanda grâce en gémissant, en suffoquant.

Mais Draco ne s'arrêta pas et il lui fit l'amour en lui dégageant les yeux de ses longues mèches brunes pour le contempler, pour le manger du regard.

Il lui fit l'amour en l'embrassant et en lui faisant la promesse que cela recommencerait toujours, à chaque fois qu'il le trouverait ainsi, si sexy après une douche… A chaque fois qu'Harry lui ferait ses yeux là… A chaque fois que…

Et Harry entoura ses épaules de ses bras et le força à se taire par un autre baiser scellé, un autre baiser promesse.

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA :** Voilà… J'espère que cette suite (alors que la fic aurait pu se terminer au troisième chapitre) ne vous déçoit pas. Que vous y voyez toujours une intrigue digne d'intérêt et que la remontée d'Harry vers la lumière tiré par Draco vous semble bien décrite et qu'elle vous plaît. Vous vous doutez que cette fameuse remontée n'est pas encore finie (ce serait trop facile). Petit indice : comme cette suite agit en miroir par rapport aux trois précédents chapitres, vous pouvez donc vous attendre à une chose vraiment époustouflante qui contrebalancera la sanglante tuerie du deuxième chapitre dans le chapitre suivant ! (Quand j'imagine la scène, j'en frissonne alors j'espère que je saurai bien la décrire…)

Je vous fais de très gros bisous et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, niaah ! Je vous dis à plus !

Levia

**PS-PUB :** Allez tous lire et reviewer cette magnifique fic que j'adore de MagicMutton : Pérégrination Burlesque et Equivoque ! (c'est le titre et il a la classe !) Siouplé, allez renflouer un peu ses states de reviews, sinon elle risque d'abandonner et je serais la plus malheureuse du monde ! Déjà qu'elle l'a repris in-extrémis… J'ai besoin de vous !!! Please… Help ! (comme Lilou Dalas Moultipass dans le 5ième élément, pareil !)


	5. Douce luxure et graine de fauve vert

**Auteur :** Leviathoune

**Bêtalecteur : **Sinelune qui envisage de me caillasser pour m'obliger à retourner à la vie sauvage. (Aouuuuuuh… !) Mais je veux pas, alors je lui fais des yeux de chibi panda abandonné dans un désert sans la moindre branche de bambou ou d'eucalyptus.

**NDA :** Cette suite est toujours dédicacée à Freaky mais aussi à Lynseyth. Toutes les deux, vous m'avez bien aidée à améliorer tout plein de choses. Sinon, désolé pour le retard incommensurable. Mais j'avais la flemme ! Héhé…

**COMME UN VAGUE PARFUM D'AMOUR**

**CHAPITRE V**

**Douce luxure et graine de fauve vert**

« Tu ne serais pas un peu nympho ? » demanda Draco à Harry.

Ils étaient essoufflés, allongés nus et transpirants dans le lit minable de leur appartement.

Depuis des semaines, Harry dormait et mangeait à peu près normalement, mais il y avait encore une chose qu'il faisait à l'excès : l'amour…

A chaque fois que Draco revenait de l'une de ses mystérieuses escapades dans le monde extérieur, un jeune homme échevelé, propre et surexcité lui bondissait dessus.

Ils s'embrassaient, se dévêtaient à la va-vite et faisaient l'amour comme des animaux, se combattant l'un l'autre.

Draco râlait souvent, pour la forme, mais il adorait ces instants où Harry lui semblait si vivant, où il lui semblait tellement… à lui.

Cependant les pauses se faisaient rares, Harry en redemandait systématiquement, encore et toujours, et il devenait de plus en plus doué pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de son étrange compagnon. Son imagination n'avait plus de limite, sa perversion, ses minauderies et sa tendresse non plus.

Et parce que Draco n'aimait pas lorsque ça devenait trop brutal, le brun devenait alors câlin et coulant, il se laissait dorloter, laver, nourrir et il faisait même des efforts pour s'habiller correctement, pour mieux tout envoyer bouler ensuite, au pied du lit.

L'appartement se peuplait alors de cris, de gémissements et de soupirs, mais aussi de meubles et de vêtements. Les armoires se remplissaient, le frigo aussi et tout paraissait presque… normal.

« Nympho ? » tiqua Harry en se retournant vers Draco. « Un nymphomane est censé rechercher toujours la jouissance, c'est pour cela qu'il change perpétuellement de partenaire. Parce qu'il n'y parvient jamais. Est-ce que c'est mon cas ? » demanda-t-il innocemment en balançant un mouchoir souillé au visage de Draco, qui l'évita. « Et puis… On ne l'a fait que trois fois, là. C'est rien. »

« C'est rien ? Potter… Tu veux me tuer ? Ça fait presque deux mois qu'on tient ce rythme. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais un couple est sensé s'assagir avec le temps. »

Harry haussa ses sourcils avec un air ambigu.

« Ça te va bien de dire ça : tu n'as jamais été bien longtemps en couple, par contre moi, oui. »

Draco s'apprêta à se détourner, bougon, mais le Survivant l'en empêcha en entourant son cou de ses bras.

Le blond hésita un moment, comme si deux idées bataillaient en lui. Enfin, l'une d'entre elle s'imposa et il murmura doucement : « Je me rappelle d'une chose que tu as dite dans le cachot… » Il posa ses yeux l'ancien Griffondor attendant une réaction de sa part, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas et il poursuivit : « Tu as dit que… Giny t'aimait. Tu l'as dit avec tendresse, avec regret aussi… Je suppose que c'est d'elle que tu parles quand tu dis que tu as déjà été en couple. » Harry acquiesça. « Et puis, plus tard… » reprit-il. « Tu as dit que tu ne l'avais jamais fait avec un mec. »

« Toi aussi, tu as dit ça… si je me souviens bien. »

« Oui… »

« Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? »

« Je me pose des questions à ton sujet. Pourquoi tu es avec moi, plutôt qu'avec ceux que tu aimes, et qui t'aiment… »

Harry ne répondit rien, seule sa main entortillait des mèches blondes autour de ses doigts.

Finalement, Draco soupira, s'extirpant à regret du lit, prétextant qu'il avait faim, lui.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, ce fut pour s'habiller façon sorcière un brin mal famé.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu n'aimerais pas savoir… »

**OoOoO**

Comme avant, il arrivait à Draco qu'il parte durant des heures, parfois plusieurs journées, mais cela était de moins en moins pour fuir l'appartement dû à un violent éclat entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Simplement, Draco avait une vie en dehors du nid de douleur d'Harry et il serait rapidement devenu fou à rester sans cesse enfermé dans un ancien cloaque dont les bribes de désespoir s'accrochaient encore aux murs.

Dehors, il se battait, plus ou moins officieusement, pour réintégrer tous ses droits et propriétés de Malfoy. Cela était peine perdue et donc il se battait plus encore pour se refaire une vague place dans la société sorcière par ses propres moyens –et cela était beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il avait songé au préalable.

De plus en plus souvent, il se tournait vers le monde Moldu, ou personne ne le connaissait, pour s'isoler, reconsidérer sa vie et les buts qu'il s'était fixé.

Il lui arrivait encore de se dire qu'il devait laisser tomber Harry, mais ce n'était qu'une vague idée, comme lorsqu'on se dit qu'on doit arrêter le chocolat alors qu'on sait pertinemment que la gourmandise est si douce… si tentante.

Pourtant… Draco sentait en son cœur que la douceur était du miel empoisonné et que c'était bien plus que de la simple gourmandise entre eux –du moins pour lui...

Il n'y avait qu'à songer à cette discussion pleine de sous-entendus à propos de Giny et des Weasleys.

Il ne savait que trop bien que si le Survivant n'avait pas été aussi mal en point, jamais ils n'auraient été ensemble. D'ailleurs, ils ne l'étaient pas… Ensemble. Pas vraiment…

Draco soupira en se dirigeant vers un magasin de disques Moldu. Il y a peu, il avait acheté un appareil pour écouter de la musique et il savait qu'Harry s'en servait souvent, qu'il passait des heures étendu sur le lit à rêvasser en écoutant en boucle le même CD, indéfiniment.

L'ancien Serpentard connaissait à peu près les gouts musicaux du brun et il s'employa à lui dégoter quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire, se questionnant une fois de plus sur ses motivations.

S'il voulait vraiment l'aider, pourquoi n'allait-il pas trouver sa « famille » ?

_NON !_

Draco sourit, il avait complètement oublié de fermer son esprit.

_Essaye seulement de m'en empêcher…_ susurra-t-il intérieurement avant d'élever ses barrières mentales, rendant sa tête hermétique.

Harry avait eu raison ; à force de faire cette gymnastique mentale, Draco était devenu parfaitement capable de repousser les intrusions du Survivant.

Le blond acheta le disque et rentra aussitôt à l'appartement, pour ne pas inquiéter le Survivant outre-mesure.

Celui-ci l'attendait, accoudé à la fenêtre, le regard très noir.

« Je ne veux pas aller voir tes amis… » fit Draco en l'entourant de ses bras. « Du moins… pas de la façon que tu crois. Je pense que tu dois y aller par toi-même, mais je pense aussi que c'est une bonne chose que tu les voies aux travers de mes yeux. Cela pourrait te donner envie de mettre le nez dehors, tu ne crois pas ? Je te jure que je ne dirais rien à ton propos… »

Harry le repoussa et s'assit brusquement à la table du salon sans rien dire.

Draco ne poussa pas le sujet plus loin et lui tendit le disque. Le Survivant le prit, le détaillant d'un air morne avant de braquer ses yeux emplis de reproches sur l'ancien Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le blond.

« Tu m'énerves… Tu m'énerves comme c'est pas permis et ça me donne encore plus envie de toi. » cracha-t-il hargneusement, activant dans le ventre de Draco le familier petit banc de poissons frétillants de désir.

Voyant qu'il l'avait fait réagir, Harry sourit en coin et se leva pour attraper son amant insolite par les cheveux, le forçant à le joindre dans un baiser brûlant et passionné.

Inutile de dire qu'ils firent l'amour, encore…

Qu'Harry en voulait plus, et bien plus, encore…

Plus fort, comme ça, oui, plus fort, et… Encore !

Inutile de dire qu'à la languide violence succédait la tendresse, les mains fourrageant dans les cheveux ou simplement déposées dans le creux des reins et qu'alors venaient les discussions apparemment légères mais empreintes de sous-entendus brumeux.

**OoOoO**

Draco ne chercha pas à se trouver face à face avec Ron et Hermione, ou de qui que ce soit d'autre qui importait dans la vie d'Harry. Mais il se trouvait qu'eux recherchaient sans relâche le Survivant –même s'il avait disparu depuis des mois, ils le cherchaient toujours, ne perdant pas espoir.

Un jour, alors que Draco se trouvait à la Tête de Sanglier en train de discuter activement avec un homme discrètement encapuchonné comme lui, Hermione Granger le guetta du fond de la salle.

Elle attendit qu'il finisse ses sombres affaires pour le suivre à l'extérieur et l'agripper par le bras, juste avant qu'il ne transplane.

« Malfoy… » dit-elle. « Pourrais-je discuter un instant avec toi ? »

Tout d'abord, Draco avait été surpris et quelque peu décontenancé par le sentiment de pure rage qui avait soudainement enflé dans son cœur avant de disparaitre tout aussi hâtivement.

Draco tâtonna, en esprit, à une certaine porte mais elle était hermétiquement close, le laissant tout à fait seul avec la jeune fille.

Enfin, il acquiesça.

« Où veux-tu avoir cette discussion, Granger ? » répondit-il, sûr de lui –il était tellement habitué au lien mental qu'il entretenait avec Harry que jamais son visage ne trahissait une quelconque expression.

La jeune fille fit un signe de tête et l'entraina en un endroit qu'il connaissait : les abords de la cabane hurlante.

Elle s'arrêta devant la maison délabrée puis s'assit sur un rocher non loin du chemin. Draco, lui, resta debout, attendant.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je tiens à m'entretenir avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle, enfin.

Draco sourit avant de susurrer nonchalamment :

« Je me doute que ce n'est pas pour savoir ce que je deviens. »

« Je sais ce que tu deviens et ce n'est pas bien brillant. » trancha-t-elle. « Comme je voulais te retrouver, j'ai payé des tas de gens pour m'alerter lorsqu'ils te verraient… »

« Il y en a qui ont de l'argent à ne plus savoir qu'en foutre… » fit remarquer le jeune homme, acerbe.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire malicieux devant l'ironie du sort.

Elle reprit :

« Jamais je n'ai réussi à tomber sur toi avant aujourd'hui et à cause de cette histoire, j'ai trainé dans tous les endroits peu recommandables d'Angleterre –et encore, ce n'était que dans le monde sorcier. »

« Et si tu en venais au fait ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée. »

La jeune fille plissa ses yeux comme si elle avait une irrépressible envie de lui faire la morale, puis elle soupira et se tordit les doigts, stressée.

« Je voulais te parler d'Harry… » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

« Il est mort, à ce qu'on dit… »

Elle redressa la tête, brusquement :

« C'est ce qu'on dit, en effet. Le crois-tu ? »

Draco haussa des épaules.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Est-ce que tu aurais la moindre idée de ce qu'il est devenu ? D'où il se cache ? S'il va bien ? Harry nous a dit que tu avais essayé de le faire évader à de nombreuses reprises, il a dit que tu l'avais soigné et obligé à se nourrir, que tu avais veillé sur lui, là-bas. Que c'était pour ça que tu étais avec les autres espions alors que tu n'en étais pas un. Je sais aussi qu'un Auror vous a vu transplaner ensemble après la cérémonie de la caserne, le jour où tu as été libéré sur sa parole. »

« Je vais te raconter une petite histoire, Granger. Tout ce qu'il t'a dit est vrai. J'ai tenté de l'aider et à chaque fois, il me repoussait. Il ne voulait pas être secouru et quand j'essayais de l'y obliger, il usait de bas stratagèmes pour m'en empêcher. Il se faisait passer pour une larve alors que sa magie monstrueuse m'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement pour le sortir de là. S'il m'a épargné, c'est par pitié ou pire, pour se jouer de moi. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a fait, juste après la cérémonie… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Draco ne répondit pas et son regard devint lointain.

« S'il te plait, Draco. J'ai besoin de savoir, pour le retrouver… Dis-moi au moins où vous étiez, où il est allé ensuite ? Peut-être qu'il a été enlevé par des Mangemorts et qu'en ce moment… »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Voyons, Granger, ne te fais pas de fausses idées romanesques ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir évalué la puissance de Potter –elle est tellement inimaginable que tu ne peux douter de lui sur ce point. Il ne peut pas être séquestré contre son gré, c'est tout bonnement impensable. Tout comme il est impensable que des Mangemorts autres que nous aient survécue. Tu n'y étais pas, tu ne l'as pas vu… »

La jeune fille se tordait encore plus les doigts.

« Je sais bien, mais… Il doit bien y avoir une raison à sa disparition ? »

« Et s'il ne voulait tout simplement pas que tu le retrouves ? Moi, j'ai bien tenté par tous les moyens de l'aider, est-ce que j'ai réussi ? Non. »

« Je ne comprends pas… Il avait l'air tellement… Tu as assisté à la cérémonie, tu as vu comment il était. »

« C'était de la comédie, simplement. » fit le blond, esquissant un geste dédaigneux pour signifier qu'il allait s'en aller.

« Draco, attends ! Pourquoi parais-tu aussi détaché ? Tu le dis toi-même, tu as tellement essayé de l'aider, pourquoi tu t'en ficherais maintenant ? »

L'ancien Mangemort se retourna vers elle, si froid en apparence...

A ce moment là, il eut réellement envie de tout lui dire, de tout lui raconter, de s'épancher même…

Pourtant, il se rappela l'explosion de rage dans sa tête et le silence depuis. Harry n'était pas prêt, c'était certain.

« Comme toi, j'espère qu'il est bien vivant, quelque part, tranquillement... J'attends qu'il revienne de lui-même ou qu'il me fasse parvenir un simple signe… Quelque chose qui signifierait : je suis en vie mais j'ai besoin de temps. »

« Je comprends… » fit-elle, tristement. « Tu me conseilles alors d'arrêter de le chercher ? »

« Non… Mais je te conseillerais tout de même de ne pas gâcher ta vie en ne faisant que cela. Imagine sa culpabilité s'il apprenait que, par sa faute, tu te sois tellement inquiétée au point de ne plus faire d'études et de gosses ? »

Granger grimaça à ses derniers mots car elle ne voulait certainement pas avoir de gosses à sa charge, du moins pas pour l'instant…

Elle reprit :

« Je me demande encore… Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à vouloir l'aider, lui ? Tu n'étais pas spécialement la personne indiquée. »

« Granger… Je pensais que tu étais suffisamment intelligente pour tirer les conclusions par toi-même. Me serais-je trompé ? »

La jeune fille rougit d'agacement tandis que Draco lui sourit narquoisement.

« A un de ces jours. » dit-il en disparaissant, l'abandonnant à ses réflexions frustrées.

**OoOoO**

Au lieu de revenir à l'appartement immédiatement, Draco réunit toutes ses maigres économies et acheta un cadeau à Harry exactement comme s'il avait besoin de se faire pardonner, mais surtout parce qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

C'était un balai de course, un engin vieux et d'occasion, mais un Eclair de Feu malgré tout –de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas mieux faire…

Le vendeur lui demanda s'il fallait l'empaqueter et Draco refusa, ayant peur d'en faire trop. Par contre, il demanda un vif d'or, d'occasion lui aussi, mais joliment ouvragé de nervures rouge et argent.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il transplana à l'appartement –le balai sous le bras, le vif d'or dans sa poche– et qu'il ne découvrit point d'Harry Potter en train de fulminer à la fenêtre ou dans son lit.

Il se mit à le chercher jusque dans les moindres recoins de l'appartement mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : le Survivant était sorti !

Après des mois de hurlements, de végétation et de baise intensive, il était enfin sorti de ce cloaque et le cœur de Draco oscillait lascivement entre joie intense et folle inquiétude –ce qui était très déstabilisant.

De toutes ses forces, il appela Harry, comme le brun l'avait si souvent fait.

Il l'appela et répéta son cri mental, sentant que les barrières ténues étaient là, abaissées mais là.

Il recommença, avec plus de douceur, sentant qu'il tenait le bon bout, sentant qu'Harry l'entendait. Il recommença et enfin, il sentit le brun acquiescer, il le sentit dans sa tête, dans son cœur, comme il sentit où il le retrouverait.

Il le voyait, dans sa tête…

Il transplana pour le rejoindre et atterrit sur un toit de tôles en pente. Il manqua de glisser sur la matière ondulée et de se retrouver en très fâcheuse posture mais, inconsciemment, il se servit du balai qui s'activa et le tira en arrière, là où était assis Harry, en haut du toit.

Draco s'installa à côté de lui, un peu gêné par cette nouvelle situation.

Il lui tendit le balai et le Survivant s'en saisit, doucement.

« Je voulais t'inciter à voler avec ça… à sortir. Mais je suis content que tu n'en aies pas eu besoin. »

L'ancien attrapeur de Griffondor caressa le vieux manche rouge avec nostalgie.

« Je suppose que les derniers balais en vogue doivent avoir une toute autre gueule… »

Draco acquiesça.

« Ils ont un aspect métallisé, chrome ou doré, et des tas de nouvelles fonctions. Il parait qu'ils vont si vite que les vifs ont été enchantés en conséquence pour qu'il ne soit pas trop facile de les rattraper. Mais celui que j'ai acheté est normal. »

Il sortit la petite balle dorée de sa poche. Le vif d'or déploya ses ailes de filigranes et commença à les faire vrombir frénétiquement. L'ancien Serpentard le garda entre ses doigts un bon moment avant de le lâcher, scrutant l'absence d'expression chez le Survivant.

Ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement, pas même par pur reflexe ; le balai resta inanimé entre ses doigts et le vif d'or disparut, filant à toute vitesse.

Draco soupira.

« Je suppose que c'est encore trop tôt pour que tu t'amuses si simplement… »

Harry tourna son visage vers lui, interloqué.

« Parce que le sexe, ce n'est pas un amusement _simple_ ? »

« Non… » répondit le blond. « Tu ne t'amuses pas quand tu fais l'amour, Harry –et moi non plus. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, la baise, si ce n'est pas un jeu pour les grands ? »

« La baise… » reprit Draco en utilisant l'expression du brun. « C'est ce qui t'aide à te réapproprier ton corps et tes sensations. » Le Survivant se renfrogna. « Tu crois que je n'avais pas compris ? Mais faire quelque chose à outrance cache toujours un quelconque problème psychologique et avec toi… c'était facile de trouver les raisons. »

« A t'écouter… » reprit l'autre. « On dirait que je t'utilise. »

Draco rit.

« Tu ne fais que ça et depuis le début. La preuve… Ce n'est que de la baise, pour toi. »

« Si ça ne te plait pas… » murmura Harry, resserrant sa poigne sur le manche du balai. «… Tu peux partir, ce n'est pas moi qui te retiens… De toute façon, tu aurais pu disparaitre à n'importe quel moment. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me supportes. Tu dis que je me sers de toi mais toi, tu ne dois rester avec moi uniquement par pitié. Tu crois que c'est mieux ? »

« C'est vrai que j'ai pour habitude de m'apitoyer sur les gens. » cracha Draco.

Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et ils échangèrent le genre de regard qui en disait trop pour qu'ils se comprennent parfaitement, qui en disait trop pour qu'ils osent en parler à voix haute, à cœur ouvert.

Finalement, le blond mit fin à l'échange et darda son regard sur le lieu qu'avait choisi Harry pour sortir enfin et resta perplexe en balayant le _paysage_, lentement, d'un bout à l'autre de l'horizon.

« Mais pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? » s'exclama-t-il. « C'est moche, c'est hideux ! »

La réponse que lui fit Harry en souriant ne l'étonna même pas :

« Mais ça me ressemble tellement… »

Le blond haussa ses sourcils, perplexe et détailla à nouveau le panorama urbain…

La toiture sur laquelle étaient assis les deux jeunes hommes était faite de tôle ondulée, fixée sur des poutres de métal avec de gros boulons. Un toit de hangar monté sur des hauts murs de parpaings grisâtres exempts de torchis ou de peinture pour l'embellir.

Autour d'eux, une zone industrielle s'étalait dans la plaine immense et de nombreux autres hangars identiques s'érigeaient de part en part. Seule les enseignes peintes ou lumineuses mettaient un peu de couleurs ici ou là.

Dans les cours des concessionnaires, des véhicules de chantier orange étaient garés en rang d'oignon. Dans un autre pacage, c'étaient des tas de terre ou de gravats qui s'élevaient à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Au loin, des grues se découpaient sur le ciel gris telles de grandes échelles géantes en angles droits, chacune avec des encoignures différentes à cause de la perspective.

« Ça, ça te ressemble ? _Ça_ ? » demanda Draco, méprisant. « Je ne dois pas avoir les yeux en face des trous, alors… »

Sur ce, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre l'ancien Griffondor dans ses bras pour lui embrasser le cou avec chaleur, comme il le faisait toujours. Harry se tendit, hésitant entre se laisser faire et le repousser.

Le blond perçut ses réticences mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Je ne vais quand même pas m'excuser d'avoir eu une petite discussion avec Granger. C'est elle qui m'a trouvé, pas le contraire. »

« Je sais bien… » fit Harry, décidant qu'il se laisserait faire, finalement –c'était souvent ce qu'il désirait lorsqu'il était dans les bras de Draco. « Mais pourquoi le balai, dans ce cas ? »

Draco ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, ils s'embrassèrent, tendrement. Du moins, au départ, car très vite, Harry voulu envenimer doucereusement les choses en jouant avec sa langue dans la bouche de Draco, en glissant des mains baladeuses sous ses vêtements, en se faisant aguichant.

Draco se sentit gagner par l'excitation, comme toujours. Néanmoins, il attrapa les mains d'Harry et les retira de sa peau brûlante avec douceur. Pareillement, il mit fin au baiser entreprenant en collant son front contre celui du brun.

« Pas ici… » dit-il.

« Rentrons, alors… » déclara l'autre.

« Non. Pas tout de suite… Tu es sorti… Il faut que ce soit spécial. » murmura Draco dans le cou d'Harry.

« Spécial ? » demanda le Survivant avec des yeux verts emplis de convoitise.

« Pas spécial comme ça, obsédé ! » s'énerva le blond. « Tu peux penser à autre chose, deux secondes ? »

Harry se mit à rire, minaudant, une main sur le cœur :

« Mais je dois me réapproprier mon pauvre corps, mes défuntes sensations, Draco ! »

Il rit de plus belle devant l'expression décomposée de son compagnon puis reprit, gentiment : « Puisque tu m'as fais un cadeau, je veux bien t'en faire un… Qu'est-ce qui serait spécial pour toi ? »

« Je peux demander tout ce que je veux ? » demanda l'ancien Serpentard, soudainement piqué au jeu –qui n'en était pas un. « Vraiment tout ce que je veux ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama Harry, ombrageux. « Tu ne peux pas me demander de revoir des gens ou ce genre de trucs… Tu le sais. Ça ne sera qu'un cadeau de moi à toi, tu comprends ? »

« Ce que j'ai en tête… est particulier et très simple à la fois. Tu ne veux plus le faire depuis des mois, pourtant… »

Il y eut un silence entre eux et un nuage eut le temps de couvrir le soleil, faisant légèrement baisser la température.

« Tu veux que je fasse de la magie, c'est ça ? » demanda enfin Harry, encore plus sombre.

« Oui… » souffla l'autre. « Juste une fois, pour essayer. Tu es sorti, tu peux faire ça aussi, non ? »

« Bien sûr que je pourrais le faire. » gronda le Survivant, menaçant. « Mais je ne dois pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais bien que ce serait catastrophique ! Pourquoi tu me demandes de faire une chose pareille ? »

« Mais je ne te demande pas de faire un truc inimaginable ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Une simple étincelle suffira. »

« Mais tu n'as rien compris ! » s'énerva Harry. « Cette puissance, je ne la contrôle plus du tout, ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai laissé tomber. Je ne sais même pas moi-même ce qui pourrait se passer et tu veux prendre un tel risque ? Pas moi en tout cas ! »

« Mais pour qui tu te réprimes comme ça ? Tu ne veux voir personne, tu t'enfermes sciemment, tu te punis tout le temps et pour qui ? Tu crois que tes amis souhaiteraient ça pour toi ? Et ceux que tu n'aimes pas, ceux dont tu te moques, tu crois qu'ils mériteraient ce que tu endures, soi-disant pour les protéger ? Arrête de jouer au héros, Potter ! »

« Je ne joue pas au héros, je suis un monstre ! »

« N'importe quoi ! » fit Draco en le serrant fort dans ses bras, en lui caressant les cheveux un peu trop brusquement. « Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas sorti ça : _Je suis monstrueux ! Tuez-moi_ »

« Mais c'est vrai… » murmura Harry, redevenu doux. « Tu ne peux pas changer ça, c'est vrai. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment, regardant le paysage industriel revenir au soleil, ses toitures, son béton gris, ses tuyauteries métalliques et ses nombreuses volutes de fumées…

« Je n'aurai pas de cadeau, alors… » finit par dire Draco.

Harry se tut, extrêmement pensif, puis, doucement, il prit les mains de l'ancien Serpentard dans les siennes.

« Je veux bien faire un truc mais pas à partir de ma magie… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Prend ta baguette. »

Draco s'exécuta, sortant sa fine baguette noire de sa poche.

Harry mit ses mains autour des siennes, tenant l'instrument. Il ne touchait pas directement le bois mais à travers les mains du blond, il sentit la magie pulser doucement.

« Je fais quoi maintenant ? » demanda Draco.

« Je sais pas… Fais un petit sort, un tout petit. »

Le blond acquiesça et prononça alors le mot _Lumos._

La petite lueur fusa et apparut en halo pâle dans la lumière du jour au bout de la baguette.

Un moment d'émerveillement passé, le Survivant remonta ses mais tremblantes le long de celle de Draco. Il fit bien attention de ne pas toucher le bois puis, doucement, il attrapa dans le creux de ses paumes le Lumos, l'enfermant.

Il ramena ses mains jointes contre sa poitrine pour contempler la sphère de lumière, béat, heureux de tenir enfin de la magie, même légère et primitive comme de la simple lumière, dans ses mains –car ça lui avait horriblement manqué, en définitive.

« Je ne devrais pas… » dit-il. « Il va se passer quelque chose de terrible. »

« Et après ? » souffla Draco. « On est samedi, il n'y a aucun Moldu ici –de toute façon, c'est définitivement trop moche pour qu'on s'en soucie. »

Harry ne répondit rien, trop hypnotisé par la petite sphère de lumière. Il la garda ainsi contre lui durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, la couvant d'un regard empreint d'adoration, puis il tendit les bras et ouvrit les doigts, doucement, la laissant s'échapper comme une bulle de savon trop légère qui voguait dans l'air.

Draco sentit immédiatement qu'Harry n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait déclaré que sa magie était trop puissante, qu'elle lui échappait et que quelque chose de monstrueux allait se produire. Il le sentit comme un pressentiment en regardant la petite sphère devenir bleu électrique. Il le sentit lorsqu'il vit le visage blanc et tétanisé d'Harry.

« Détruis-là vite ! » s'écria le brun, littéralement paniqué. « Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, ce pourrait être encore pire. Mais je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, crois-moi. Détruis-là, Draco, vite ! »

Mais l'ancien Serpentard se contenta de prendre un Harry tremblant dans ses bras et de regarder… _son cadeau_ planer au dessus de la plaine laide et industrielle.

La petite sphère dansait dans l'air, s'éloignant mais gardant toujours la même taille –elle grandissait, comprit le blond, le souffle bloqué quelque part dans sa gorge.

« Ça va bien se passer. » mentit-il en caressant les cheveux d'Harry. « Ça va bien se passer. »

A ce moment là, il sentit le toit se mettre à trembler. C'était une vibration si légère qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais remarqué s'il n'était pas à l'affut d'un quelconque évènement étrange.

Attentif, il se focalisa sur les rapides pulsations, oubliant la sphère.

Des chats, des rats et une foultitude d'oiseaux commencèrent à fuir l'épicentre du tremblement de terre qu'était la sphère. Le ciel se noircit d'ailes et de cris, les rues furent emplies de dos marrons-gris si serrés les uns contre les autres qu'il sembla à Draco observer une mer de fourrures en pleine houle.

Sur le toit, une petite pierre brune se mit à tressauter tout doucement et Draco gardait ses yeux rivés sur elle, mesurant l'amplitude du tremblement de terre à ses mouvements.

Tout à coup, la petite pierre, qui était en faite une graine, germa et une minuscule pousse d'un vert presque blanc se mit à croitre, étendant des feuilles grandes comme des goutes d'eau autour d'elle.

Draco poussa une exclamation presque enfantine et Harry sortit son nez enfoui contre son torse pour regarder le phénomène, lui aussi.

Emerveillé pour l'un, terrorisé pour l'autre, ils se relevèrent de concert, main dans la main.

Autour d'eux, sur les toits mais aussi sur le bitume, en bas des hangars, et même au-delà… des pousses vert tendre sortait du sol, colorant le gris du paysage. Les herbes folles déjà présentes entre les fissures poussaient si vite qu'elles créaient des failles de verdures qui commençaient à disloquer le béton en plaque, tout doucement. Des plantes grimpantes glissaient, comme vivantes, vers la sphère, au loin. Tout semblait devenir vivant et vert dans le périmètre de la bulle de magie bleu acide qui flottait dans le ciel.

Draco l'observa, attentivement.

Là où elle était, elle avait la même taille que les véhicules Moldus, **et ?** il en déduisit qu'elle avait beaucoup grandi et continuait encore sa croissance.

C'était vers elle que poussaient les plantes, que glissaient les lianes. Elle était leur soleil et, juste en dessous de sa lumière bleutée, un bosquet de jeunes arbres plutôt conséquents commençait à pousser entre les véhicules de terrassement et les matériaux de chantier.

« Détruis-la ! » implora à nouveau Harry d'une voix blanche. « Il faut que tu le fasses avant ne qu'ilsoit trop tard. Je t'en prie ! »

« Non ! » s'entêta le blond en resserrant ses bras autour de son compagnon. « Détruis-là toi-même, si tu veux y mettre fin. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ça s'arrête… C'est trop sublime ! »

« Mais tu es fou ! Tu ne vois pas ce qui est en train de se passer ? _Ça _détruit ! »

« Fais-le toi-même. » réitéra Draco en secouant la tête négativement, les yeux fixés sur le bosquet qui grandissait.

« Mais ça pourrait être bien pire… » s'alarma Harry en tentant que capter son attention. « Draco ! »

Délaissé, le brun réfléchit un moment durant lequel le bosquet s'intensifia grandement. Un bruit le fit sursauter ; c'était l'un des tractopelles qui s'était fait reversé par la force des plantes poussant sous lui.

Cela eut pour effet de le réveiller quelque peu et le brun leva les mains en direction de la sphère bleue. Il la fixait d'un regard incertain et presque larmoyant.

« Etouffe-toi… Disparais… » murmura-t-il sans conviction.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« On dirait un Moldu qui prie pour faire bouger un objet par la pensée… » se moqua-t-il.

« Tu fais chier ! MALFOY, TU ME FAIS CHIER ! » s'énerva Harry avant de hurler à la sphère : « **DISPARAIS !!!** »

Cette fois-ci il y avait mis plus de force et la bulle se disloqua comme si elle était faite d'eau en apesanteur dans laquelle on venait de jeter un pavé en son sein. Des circonvolutions de magie bleu pale, presque turquoise, tournaient autour les unes des autres, tentant de s'agglomérer à nouveau.

« Faudra faire mieux que ça… » constata l'ancien Serpentard.

Harry, les yeux écarquillés, s'apprêta à réitérer l'ordre avec un peu plus de puissance –il y allait vraiment palier par palier –lorsque quelque chose se produisit.

Comme si les plantes avaient senti un danger menacer leur soleil bleu, ou plutôt comme si la magie pure, elle-même, avait la volonté de se protéger par son unique arme, l'étrange végétation luxuriante se mit à croître à une vitesse encore plus ahurissante.

Mais ce n'était plus comme avant, pour grandir simplement, tout dans leurs mouvements sentait la défense et l'attaque.

Les plantes grimpantes fusèrent sans ménagement d'entre leurs pieds vers la sphère et chaque chose à une centaine de mettre à la ronde se recouvrit presque instantanément de mousse, de lichen et d'un léger satinage de verdure.

Tout le gris devint vert acide, tous les angles devinrent ronds et tendres.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'activité du bosquet central.

D'abord des plantes grimpantes, plus rapides mais plus faibles, avaient jailli à l'assaut du ciel pour s'accrocher à la sphère, l'enfermant rapidement dans une cage de verdure fragile paraissant inextricable.

Ensuite, ce furent les arbres qui les rattrapèrent et qui renforcèrent la cage de leurs feuillages, de leurs branches, puis de leurs troncs serrés.

Harry et Draco ne disaient plus rien car s'ils avaient voulut dire quelque chose, les mots se seraient bloqués dans leurs gorges, trop sidérés qu'ils étaient par la scène qui se déroulait suite à cette absorption.

Une fois la sphère engloutie, le bosquet s'était d'abord ramassé sur lui-même comme un grand fauve de verdure qui se préparait à l'attaque, faisant rouler son échine de feuilles et ses muscles de bois. Grossissant, roulant sur lui-même, il devenait bien plus fort, de plus en plus fort…

Le temps sembla se suspendre et pourtant la nature changeait encore. Partout, des fleurs éclosaient, partout le molleton de l'herbe s'étoffait et s'élevait à des hauteurs impressionnantes, formant comme un lac de verdure dans la plaine industrielle.

Les vitres des véhicules éclataient et des arbres laissaient échapper leur ramage hors de leur conque de métal.

Le bosquet lui-même semblait lever comme un gros soufflet, lentement, lentement…

Puis ce fut l'attaque du fauve vert, l'explosion…

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA :** Désolée de finir comme ça. Normalement – si la fic agissait en miroir, comme je vous l'avais dit – vous auriez dû lire ce qui allait ce produire avec les conséquences et les choix qui en découlent… Mais le chapitre aurait vraiment été anormalement long par rapport aux autres et quand c'est trop long, ça devient un peu ingérable pour moi (relectures) et ma bêta (correction). Alors, je me suis dis que c'était mieux de couper là pour l'homogénéité de l'histoire…

J'espère, tout de même, que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Il s'en passe des choses (des choses câlines, aussi), non ?

Je vous remercie de lire cette fic que j'aime tout particulièrement et je vous embrasse tous très forts en attendant vos commentaires.

Bisous et bonne année!

Levia


	6. L’arbre monde et double abandon

**Auteur :** Leviathoune

**Bêtalecteur : **Majore, qui a la classe sur le forum NV ! Merci beaucoup pour ton zèle de folie !

**NDA: **Cette suite est toujours dédicacée à Freaky Fair mais aussi à Lynseyth. Vous m'avez bien aidé toutes les deux à améliorer tout plein de choses.

**COMME UN VAGUE PARFUM D'AMOUR**

**CHAPITRE VI**

**L'arbre-monde et double abandon**

Les énormes frondaisons végétales devinrent un unique et gigantesque arbre poussant sans fin vers le ciel. Son tronc s'élargissait à une vitesse fulgurante, comme si chaque seconde qui passait représentait plus de cent années de croissance. Les véhicules étaient emportés dans ses branches comme des fétus de paille. En se décrochant, ils tombaient comme des fruits mûrs et s'écrasaient au sol. D'énormes racines se mirent à briser les plaques de bitume qui se fendaient sous l'incroyable pression exercée par le squelette de l'arbre.

Un hangar situé sur la trajectoire du tronc fut emporté sans vergogne avec son toit et ses murs de parpaing. Il s'éleva sur une centaine de mètres, emmêlé dans les branchages, avant de se disloquer et de retomber en miettes sur le sol.

L'arbre n'en finissait toujours pas de s'étendre dans le bleu du ciel, sa voûte cachant peu à peu l'éclat du jour.

Harry, dans les bras de Draco, respirait au fil des secondes de plus en plus difficilement et bruyamment. Dire qu'il était angoissé serait un euphémisme : il était totalement terrorisé, incapable de bouger et ses yeux se braquaient avec horreur sur l'arbre géant qui croissait toujours.

Une racine commençait à mettre en péril la stabilité du hangar sur lequel ils étaient et le tronc, en se rapprochant, rendait la situation de plus en plus précaire.

Draco sentait qu'il n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que le hangar ne s'effondre totalement et ne les emporte dans sa chute.

« Il faut s'en aller. » ordonna-t-il. « Tu peux y arriver ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Même dans cette situation, devenue extrêmement dangereuse, il ne pouvait utiliser la magie... Il était comme un animal pétrifié pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

Draco le serra fort dans ses bras en regardant autour d'eux. Au loin, il repéra un vaste immeuble et transplana au moment même où un pan entier du hangar s'effritait sous leurs pieds.

Instantanément, ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit de l'édifice et Harry glissa d'entre les bras de l'ancien Serpentard, s'effondrant par terre, en larmes. Draco l'aida à s'asseoir contre le parapet avant de reprendre sa contemplation de l'arbre géant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il constata avec soulagement que l'arbre ne poussait plus en hauteur mais que le tronc s'épaississait encore, inlassablement.

Quant au dôme de feuillage, époustouflant tant il était gigantesque, il progressait en volutes luxuriantes, tel un orage vert grossissant dans le ciel.

Draco, appuyé contre la rambarde de béton, observait la scène du haut de l'immeuble, le visage fouetté par un vent cinglant. Harry pleurait silencieusement à ses pieds, contre lui.

« Il y a des gens... » gémit le brun entre deux sanglots.

En effet, autour d'eux, des Moldus s'appuyaient aussi contre le garde-fou et observaient l'arbre avec horreur. Heureusement, ils ne les avaient pas vu apparaître, trop alarmés par le végétal géant.

« J'ai vu. » fit Draco. « Mais ce n'est pas grave... »

« Non... » reprit Harry, en s'agrippant à sa main pour se relever. « Il y a des gens, là-bas... »

Il chercha des yeux un instant, et désigna à Draco un petit point noir au loin.

« Je ne vois pas bien... » dit le blond. « Tu es sûr ? »

« C'est un garçon et une fille qui se sont approchés en moto, ils voulaient filmer l'arbre mais ils se sont trop rapprochés. Ils vont se faire tuer... dans pas longtemps... »

La voix d'Harry devenait atone au fur et à mesure qu'il annonçait l'évidence. Il suffisait de voir la zone industrielle se disloquer, s'effondrer et se recouvrir de verdure de plus belle, pour entrevoir leur destin...

Draco sentit que si les imprudents se faisaient tuer, Harry ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il comprit aussi que celui-ci ne pouvait faire le moindre geste pour les sauver, il était bien au-delà de la peur. Seul lui-même pouvait agir.

« Je vais les aider. » dit-il. « Reste-là, surtout. Attend moi. »

« Et s'il y en avait d'autres ? »

« Je ferai de mon mieux... »

Sur ce, il agrippa fermement le balai et transplana en plein air. Il fit une chute de quelques mètres, le temps de prendre le manche bien en main, avant de partir à toute vitesse à la recherche du couple en moto.

Peinant à les trouver, il sortit sa baguette et utilisa un charme-boussole qui désigne les humains.

Mais comme le sortilège marche beaucoup mieux sur les sorciers et que l'arbre géant suintait d'une magie perturbante, les données étaient plutôt floues. Draco finit tout de même par les trouver, alors qu'ils tentaient de s'enfuir avec la moto, sans y parvenir. Une grosse racine affleurait, haute de plusieurs mètres, en leur barrant totalement leur unique retraite possible.

En s'entraidant, le couple de Moldus était en train de l'escalader avec difficulté car la racine bougeait comme un serpent de bois dans la terre. La fille, malgré la situation périlleuse, filmait toujours l'arbre à l'aide d'un petit appareil rectangulaire.

« Mais quels idiots... » bougonna Draco, en dirigeant son balai vers eux.

Il se posa sur la racine mouvante et leur tendit la main.

« Je peux vous emmener en sécurité, attrapez mon bras ! »

De près, il remarqua que la fille pleurait un peu de la même façon qu'Harry - maintenant c'était lui qu'elle filmait - et que le garçon était blanc comme un linge. Le couple se consulta brièvement du regard avant de s'accrocher, d'un même mouvement, à son bras.

Il transplana avec eux sur le toit de l'immeuble, non-loin d'Harry, afin de le rassurer sur leur sort, et repartit aussitôt vers l'arbre.

A l'aide de sa baguette, il chercha d'autres personnes éventuelles à sauver, en tournant sans cesse autour de l'immense tronc, large à présent de plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Soudain, il crut voir une oscillation caractéristique sur sa baguette et piqua immédiatement dans la direction donnée, volant aussi vite que s'il était à la poursuite d'un vif d'or. Atterrissant au pied d'un hangar délabré par un ancien incendie, il entra et cria à pleins poumons :

« Hoo ! Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Avec répugnance, il vit s'approcher de lui un groupe de jeunes clochards terrorisés.

« Bon... » fit-il, en cherchant autour de lui un objet suffisamment grand. Il ramassa finalement une barre métallique, la posa sur le sol, et l'ensorcela de façon à ce qu'elle devienne un Portoloin.

« Faites-moi confiance, même si ça vous paraît absurde. A trois, vous attrapez cette barre de fer, tous en même temps. Vous serez alors en sécurité. »

Les clochards avaient les yeux passablement exorbités, qui allaient et venaient de sa baguette à son balai. Finalement, il n'eut pas à les convaincre de lui faire confiance - seuls les chiens posèrent problème.

« Je ne partirai pas sans mon clebs ! » criait une jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes et à la face bouffie par de trop nombreuses cuites.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe dehors ? » tempêta Draco. « Il y a un arbre grand comme une montagne, qui s'étend sans arrêt et qui défonce tout ! Alors ton chien, je m'en contrefiche ! S'il est malin, il s'enfuira par ses propres moyens ! »

En regardant les animaux, il était évident qu'ils n'aspiraient qu'à fuir et exhortaient leurs maitres à faire de même.

Mais les jeunes pommés ne voulaient rien entendre. C'était avec leurs chiens ou pas du tout, qu'ils partiraient, et Draco, dépité, avait bien envie de les abandonner là sans autre forme de procès. Mais il songea à Harry… Et à son immense culpabilité, alors…

« Très bien… ceux qui n'ont pas de chien font ce que je viens de dire. Et ceux qui ont un putain de clébard pouilleux avec eux, tenez-le bien fort dans vos bras et venez-là. On va faire autrement… »

Draco attendit alors que la majorité du groupe soit partie grâce au Portoloin, puis il enroula ses bras autour de la fille et de deux autres jeunes qui tenaient dans leurs bras trois batards plus ou moins réussis.

Il dut se concentrer longtemps, faire le calme en lui avant de se sentir prêt à transplaner avec autant de monde.

Finalement, les jeunes se retrouvèrent sur le toit, sains et saufs, et les chiens jappèrent et coururent immédiatement dans tous les sens.

Draco se tourna vers Harry qui lui jeta un regard de pure adoration tel que son cœur manqua un battement.

Il repartit vers l'arbre, scrutant de nouveau les oscillations de sa baguette mais ne voyant plus rien de suspect se produire.

Au bout d'une demi-heure environ, il aperçut plusieurs hélicoptères arriver, et partit se réfugier dans les hauteurs de l'arbre, se posant sur une énorme branche « basse », tout de même à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'altitude.

Les agents Moldus se mirent à tourner comme de gros frelons furieux, certains autour du tronc, d'autres au dessus du feuillage. Draco pouvait apercevoir leurs armes et leurs caméras. Alors il jugea qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici et transplana près d'Harry.

« Je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre. » se justifia-t-il en attrapant la main du Survivant pour le remettre sur pied. « L'armée et les médias sont arrivés. Cette fille là-bas m'a filmé : j'ai jeté discrètement un sort à son appareil pour brouiller mon image, cependant les hélicos ont pu me surprendre en train de voler. »

Draco se tourna et vit le couple de Moldus qui continuait à filmer le vol des hélicoptères ainsi que la désormais lente progression des feuillages vers le ciel. Ceux-ci avaient atteint l'immeuble et formaient un dôme de verdure jusqu'au dessus de leurs têtes.

Le groupe de punks à canidés fixaient eux aussi l'arbre, à l'exception de la fille aux cheveux hirsutes qui avait les yeux rivés sur Draco et Harry.

Parmi tous les Moldus présents sur le toit, d'autres, éparses, les regardaient d'un air presque effrayé.

« Ils savent que nous sommes des sorciers. Il faudrait peut-être jeter un sort d'oubliettes avant de partir. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je ne peux pas le faire… » dit Harry.

« C'est évident. » grogna Draco. « Et ils sont trop nombreux pour moi. Dès que j'aurais mis une personne sous oubliettes, les autres le verront et comprendront aussitôt... Ce serait trop long de faire ça proprement et j'ai peur que les hélicos débarquent par ici. »

« Alors partons… » murmura Harry, épuisé. « Partons vite. »

Il enroula ses bras autour de Draco et celui-ci transplana en dardant une dernière fois un regard agacé sur la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas cessé de les dévisager, avec son chien jaunâtre et famélique allongé entre ses jambes, un bandana rouge noué autour du cou.

**OoOoO**

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls et au calme dans l'appartement, Harry se mit à agir bizarrement…

Draco s'était attendu à le voir s'effondrer en larmes convulsives ou bien s'endormir pour au moins une semaine... Il n'aurait même pas été surpris de le voir lui sauter dessus, plus enragé que jamais, pour le frapper ou le baiser jusqu'à en oublier qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait…

Mais Harry ne s'endormit pas, ne pleura pas, ne s'énerva pas et ne réclama rien de scabreux :

Il resta simplement comme ça, dans ses bras, l'air fatigué et pensif, cherchant juste du réconfort auprès de lui. Il semblait calme, trop calme pour Draco qui était habitué à ses sautes d'humeur et ses agissements bizarres...

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda l'ex-Mangemort en le serrant gentiment contre lui sur le canapé.

« Draco… » commença Harry à voix basse. « ... Est-ce que tu pourrais aller acheter une télévision, s'il te plaît... ? »

Celui-ci resta interloqué pendant une bonne minute.

« Oui, d'accord, mais je n'ai plus de sous, j'ai tout dépensé pour le balai… »

« Oh… » fit le brun. « Ben… Moi, j'ai plein de sous quelque part à Gringotts. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de retirer de l'or de mon coffre maintenant. »

« En effet… » sourit Draco. « Mais je vais bien me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Tous deux savaient ce que cela voulait dire : Draco allait voler la télévision, ou l'argent qui servirait à la payer. Il faisait cela assez souvent depuis la fin de la guerre…

Cela fit rire Harry et ce petit éclat d'humour interloqua encore plus Draco, qui resserra encore un peu son étreinte sur lui.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler… Ça pourrait te faire de la peine parce que… »

Comme leurs pensées étaient connectées, Draco vit dans l'esprit d'Harry l'image de son père se dessiner, dans la boutique de "Barjow and Beurk".

« C'est bon, Harry. Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu peux me parler de mon défunt père sans avoir peur de me saper le moral ! »

« Pas comme moi… » grogna Harry. « Je me fais pitié tellement j'encaisse mal. »

« Tu sembles pourtant aller mieux… »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. » soupira Harry en resserrant ses doigts sur les vêtements de Draco.

Un silence s'installa entre eux quelques secondes, puis le blond le rompit :

« Raconte-moi ce qui t'a fait rire, ou montre-le moi en pensée, si ça te fatigue trop... »

Harry acquiesça et ferma les yeux contre le cou de Draco. Celui-ci l'imita, les yeux plongés dans des cheveux bruns, désordonnés mais qui sentaient si divinement bon...

Dans la tête d'Harry, Draco entrevit à nouveau la boutique sombre et mal famée. Il aperçut l'image de son père qui conversait avec ce loqueteux de Barjow. Sa main gantée était posée impérieusement sur un parchemin et c'est alors qu'il se souvint de ce jour…

Il se vit lui-même à l'âge de douze ans, en train de farfouiller dans de douteux objets maléfiques puis tripotant la Main de la Gloire, cette chose hideuse et momifiée qui s'agrippa brusquement à la sienne, toute petite.

Il hurla de peur, puis il y eut quelque remue-ménage et Barjow commença les louanges de l'artefact, lui donnant la suprême envie de l'acquérir. Lucius la lui offrit, puis il prononça cette phrase qui résonna plus fort, plus intensément que tout le reste du souvenir :

« J'espère qu'il deviendra autre chose qu'un voleur ou un pillard. » fit la voix froide et dédaigneuse de Malfoy père. « Mais après tout, c'est peut-être ce qui l'attend s'il ne travaille pas mieux en classe. »

Le souvenir s'estompa sur son petit visage blond d'enfant, furieux et déconfit par la réprimande de son père, et il n'y eut plus rien.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de ricaner lui aussi.

« S'il était vivant, s'il savait… » murmura-t-il, blasé.

« Tu t'en moques, c'est avant tout de sa faute, pas vrai ? » le contra Harry.

«Peut-être bien… Mais où étais-tu pour voir ça ? Tu nous suivais ? »

« Pas cette fois-ci… J'avais juste mal utilisé la poudre de cheminette. Quand je vous ai vu arriver, je me suis caché dans une armoire… La fameuse armoire que tu as utilisé pour connecter la boutique et Poudlard… »

« Mais comment es-tu au courant de ça ? C'est Rogue qui te l'a dit ? »

« Non… J'étais là aussi ce jour là. J'ai tout vu quand tu étais face à Dumbledore, j'ai tout entendu… »

« Oh… » fit Draco, plus ébranlé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Ce jour-là avait été l'un des plus traumatisants de sa vie, le jour où il avait abandonné Poudlard et, du même coup, les derniers vestiges de sa sécurité pour une véritable vie de Mangemort.

Le pire jour de sa vie restant tout de même celui où il avait été marqué...

Il chassa bien vite ces sombres pensées et érigea ses barrières mentales, ne voulant pas qu'Harry perçoive ses propres blessures.

Il se leva, détachant lentement ses bras du corps maigre du Survivant, l'embrassant une dernière fois.

« Je vais aller te chercher cette télé. » murmura-t-il. « A tout à l'heure. »

Harry relâcha son emprise sur les vêtements de Draco qui troqua sa cape contre un blouson en jean's avant de transplaner.

**OoOoO**

C'est lorsqu'il eut suffisamment de livres sterling en poche qu'il entra dans un magasin d'électroménager et qu'il comprit tout de suite pourquoi Harry avait demandé cette télévision.

Sur tous les écrans, petits ou grands, plus ou moins saturés en couleurs, apparaîssait l'arbre géant. Des voix-off paniquées tentaient d'expliquer précipitamment la situation qui demeurait incompréhensible.

Draco dérangea un vendeur terrifié qui fixé un regard vitreux sur un poste.

« Vous vous rendez compte ? » s'exclama-t-il. « C'est juste à côté, pas loin dans la banlieue de Londres ! Mais comment ont-ils réussi ça ? »

« Qui ? » demanda le blond.

« Les terroristes, voyons ! Qui d'autre ? C'est sans doute une arme bactériologique, et cette plante doit être en train de lâcher tout un tas de spores toxiques et, vu sa grandeur, c'est toute l'Europe qui va être contaminée ! On va tous crever, je vous le dis. On va tous crever… »

« Ce n'est qu'un arbre gigantesque. » grogna Draco.

Le vendeur le regarda, les yeux exorbités, la sueur dégoulinant de son front.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un arbre qui a poussé ainsi grâce à de la magie pure, en énorme proportion. » fit simplement Draco. « Et maintenant, je voudrais une télé, petite et pas chère. Merci... »

« Vous êtes l'ange ! »

« De quoi ? »

Aussitôt, plusieurs personnes qui regardaient les images se retournèrent vers Draco et se rapprochèrent.

« Il est blond, il parle de magie. C'est l'ange ! » s'exclama le premier type.

Draco se dirigea lentement vers une petite télévision, la saisit à deux mains et transplana avec elle dans le salon où l'attendait Harry.

« Putain ! » s'écria-t-il. « Je me suis encore fais remarquer par des Moldus ! C'est vraiment pas ma journée ! »

Harry se leva prestement pour lui prendre la télévision des mains. A bout de bras, il la posa dans un coin du salon, la brancha au mur et sortit complètement l'antenne. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il chercha une fréquence et finalement une image acceptablement claire apparut à l'écran.

Une jeune femme avec un micro sous le menton expliquait à toute allure l'avancement des scientifiques. Puis des hommes vêtus d'énormes tenues blanches à antiradiations apparurent sur l'image. Ils étaient parés de détecteurs, de divers appareils de mesures sismiques et autres engins inquiétants, ainsi que d'armes. A leurs pieds, la végétation dense et les immenses racines hautes comme des maisons ne laissaient aucun doute sur le thème du reportage télévisé, d'autant plus qu'une bande rouge d'alerte défilait en bas de l'écran, résumant perpétuellement la situation.

« Ils croient que c'est un attentat… » murmura Harry au bout d'un moment.

Il chercha la station d'une autre chaîne et, cette fois-ci, il tomba sur un simple plan large de l'arbre en train de pousser. Un sous-titre, en bas de l'écran, indiquait « vidéo non-accélérée ».

Sur une autre chaîne s'affichait les images prises de l'un des hélicoptères. Elles montraient les branches en plans rapprochés et une voix-off annonçait que la croissance de l'arbre semblait s'être complètement stoppée depuis quelques minutes.

Draco entendit Harry soupirer de soulagement.

« Peut-être qu'il va mourir maintenant, ou peut-être qu'ils vont le détruire… » dit-il avec espoir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes… » fit Draco. « Ils seraient des abrutis complets s'ils le détruisaient. »

« Mais non… Cet arbre est une immense anomalie qu'ils ne peuvent plus ignorer, et comme ils ne peuvent pas non plus la comprendre, ils vont certainement le détruire… »

Sur une autre chaîne, c'était des témoins interviewés, ceux qui avaient observé la poussée de l'arbre et qui donnaient leur avis sur la question.

« C'est un miracle ! » s'écria une vieille femme. « C'est un miracle de Dieu ! Un symbole d'amour et de paix qu'il nous envoi pour guider nos vies ! »

« Ha… Tu vois qu'ils peuvent trouver des explications. » se moqua Draco.

Le reportage sur l'arbre était sur toutes les chaînes qu'Harry pouvait capter. Tous les programmes avaient été stoppés et les mêmes images revenaient sans cesse, montrant l'ascension végétale, les hélicoptères de l'armée, les premières analyses et autres…

Draco ne cessait de faire des réflexions amusées sur la montée en psychose des Moldus. On voyait vraiment que le surnaturel, loin de faire partie de leur quotidien, les dépassait et qu'ils cherchaient par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de repérer, de contrôler, et d'assurer quelque chose de trop incompréhensible pour eux.

Cette idée d'attentat terroriste le faisait bien rire, mais il déchanta aussitôt lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, il reconnut certains Moldus et notamment la jeune punk à chien avec laquelle il avait transplané.

« Si je vous le dis, vous allez me prendre pour une folle à enfermer. » ronchonna son image télévisée. « Mais c'est vrai, on créchait là-bas, dans le Ikéa qui a brulé. On aurait pas pu s'en sortir sans son aide. A la place du hangar, il y a une racine de six mètres de haut… 'qu'ils ont dit. »

« Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé sur ce toit, alors ? » demanda le journaliste, dont on ne voyait qu'un bout de micro.

« C'est un type avec un balai à la main qui nous a sauvé. Mais pas un balai dans le genre balai-brosse… C'était un balai volant et c'est ce type qui nous a trouvé et qui nous a tous déplacé, instantanément, même avec les chiens. »

« Vous êtes certaine de ce que vous avancez ? »

« Je vous avais dit que vous me prendriez pour une folle… »

« Pouvez-vous nous décrire cette personne ? »

« Il était jeune, la vingtaine, plutôt beau et portait une cape. Il était blond et avait les yeux clairs. Je ne vois pas quoi vous dire de plus, à part qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui, sur le toit, là où il nous a emmené. Un brun… »

« Un magicien aussi ? »

La jeune fille dépenaillée haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien, il n'a rien fait de spécial. Mais il ne regardait pas l'arbre comme tout le monde : il ne l'effrayait pas mais semblait le rendre malade. Je le trouvais… bizarre. »

Une voix-off parla, montrant l'arbre :

« Ces jeunes sans-abris ne sont pas les seuls à parler de magicien volant sur un balai ou de téléportation. Un couple pris sur les lieux de la catastrophe a filmé l'arbre et se sont retrouvés bloqués par une racine géante. Eux aussi parlent d'un homme blond arrivant par le ciel grâce à un balai. Voyez plutôt… »

Il s'en suivit une vidéo de très mauvaise qualité, car elle avait été prise à partir d'un appareil photo numérique (c'est du moins ce que signalait le texte déroulant en bas de l'écran). Il y avait un bruit de motocyclette, des cris de fille effrayée et un grondement intense. Les images montraient un tronc si grand qu'il occupait tout le cadrage tant il était filmé de près.

La fille criait « Plus vite ! » et l'image glissa rapidement vers le haut pour montrer le dôme de verdure qui s'étendait tel un terrible nuage atomique. Les soubresauts de la moto cessèrent, mais l'image continuait de trembler : le sol devait vibrer, et leur route était bloquée par une gigantesque racine. Le garçon commença à l'escalader, et il tendit la main vers son amie qui gémissait toujours de terreur.

C'est à ce moment-là que Draco arriva, et le balai était parfaitement visible. Sa personne aussi, sa blondeur, sa cape, sa main qui se tendait, sa voix...

« Je peux vous emmener en sécurité, attrapez mon bras. » disait-il.

La fille leva l'objectif sur son visage mais il y avait toujours ce grésillement qui empêchait de détailler ses traits précisément.

Une voix-off commença à parler, et Draco reconnut celle de la fille.

« L'image se trouble à cette endroit du film, à chaque fois que l'on voit son visage. Ça n'a pas été trafiqué, c'est vraiment bizarre. »

Sur l'image, le couple agrippa le bras de Draco puis tout s'obscurcit durant un laps de temps. Après cela l'image eut un peu de mal à revenir et, après bien des grésillements, elle découvrit le toit d'un immeuble, avec ses cheminées d'aération, sa grande publicité lumineuse, et quelques personnes perchées dessus qui observaient l'arbre au loin, toujours aussi immense mais presque visible entièrement de ce point de vue là.

« On a pas fait de montage. On a pas eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. On a filmé, c'est tout, et ont a donné la puce aux médias sans la sortir avant de l'appareil, sans rien faire. C'est difficile à croire mais on était sous l'arbre et la seconde d'après sur ce toit. Grâce à ce mec dont l'image est… mystérieusement abîmée. »

« Vous pouvez nous le décrire ? » redemanda le journaliste.

Cette fois-ci la mauvaise image de l'arbre s'estompa sur une autre plus précise mais l'angle de vue était quasiment le même – ce reportage se faisait sur le toit qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux – et devant eux se tenait le couple, largement remit de ses émotions.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis la fille reprit :

« C'est bien simple… Sur le coup, j'ai cru que c'était un ange. »

« Il avait à peu près mon âge, ma taille. Il était blond très clair et avait les yeux bleus, je crois. » fit son copain, plus pragmatique.

« Ou gris. » reprit la fille. « En tout cas, ils étaient très clairs. Il avait tout d'étrangement clair chez lui : les cheveux presque blancs, les yeux presque argentés et la peau livide. C'est pour ça que j'ai cru que c'était un ange. Il paraissait pas réel, surtout dans une telle situation. »

Les deux pouffèrent un peu, complices.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air inquiets. Vous ne pensez pas que cet arbre représente une menace ? » recadra la journaliste.

« Quand on était en dessous, si. » avoua le garçon. « Bien sûr. On a eut la peur de notre vie. Mais depuis tout à l'heure, on le regarde pousser, et il s'est arrêté maintenant. S'il devait se passer quelque chose de terrible, on aurait déjà dû le sentir, non ? »

« C'est juste un arbre magique… » déclara la fille en rougissant. « On ne peut pas dire que la magie n'existe pas après l'avoir vu pousser comme ça… »

Harry changea de chaîne, énervé.

Il retomba sur l'équipe de scientifiques qui s'était étoffée en véhicules et matériel.

« Une foreuse a été amenée sur place par hélicoptère. » racontait le présentateur. « C'est le genre d'appareil utilisés pour creuser des carottes dans la croûte terrestre où dans la calotte glaciaire pour faire des analyses. Les scientifiques espèrent en découvrir plus sur la composition de l'arbre géant qui a soudainement poussé dans la banlieue de Londres. Les encéphalogrammes démontrent que le séisme - d'indice 4 sur l'échelle de Richter - est à présent terminé. D'autres analyses ont démontré que le cœur de l'arbre émettrait des oscillations, de la chaleur ou, du moins, une quelconque énergie. Les experts se concertent à présent pour déterminer le risque encourut par l'équipe de forage… »

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, agacé.

« Je comprends pourquoi le vendeur de télé m'a appelé "l'ange", maintenant. Je n'avais qu'à pas parler de magie aussi… » fit Draco. « Je te parie combien que tous les blonds aux yeux bleus seront maintenant traqués de partout ? »

Il rigola et tendit à Harry un verre de jus de pomme.

« J'en veux pas… » fit Harry d'une voix cassée.

« Allez, prend-le… Je vais m'en aller. »

« Où tu vas ? » demanda aussitôt l'autre, plutôt anxieux.

« Je reviens, t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste laisser traîner mon oreille au Chemin de traverse pour voir ce que les sorciers disent de tout cela. Je reviendrai avec l'édition spéciale de la Gazette. »

Harry acquiesça et prit gentiment le verre.

Il vit Draco s'habiller de sa cape, revêtir sa capuche et se jeter des sorts de discrétion.

Avant qu'il ne transplane, Harry lui attrapa la main pour embrasser sa paume et ses doigts, doucement. Une façon comme une autre de lui dire merci, de lui faire passer toute sa gratitude.

Une émotion poignante étreint le cœur de Draco.

**OoOoO**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le blond revint avec moult ragots glanés au Chemin de traverse et des éditions spéciales de plusieurs journaux et magasines, autant Moldus que Sorciers.

Côté Moldu, rien de bien nouveau pour Harry ; il avait déjà tout suivi à la télévision en végétant dans le canapé, le quittant à peine quelques secondes pour aller chercher la couette de leur lit pour s'enrouler dedans, une canette de soda à la main. Mais côté Sorcier, ce qu'il avait craint plus que tout s'avéra exact.

Son nom en majuscules était bien souvent à la une, en gros titre, puis dans chaque article et à de nombreuses reprises. Pour les sorciers, l'arbre colossal était comme signé d'une main de maître par lui. Une telle chose, aussi monstrueuse, aussi magnifique… ne pouvait qu'être érigée par une magie incroyablement phénoménale, et qui était incroyable dans le monde sorcier ? Qui avait disparu sans laisser de trace, il y de cela plusieurs mois ? Qui était le Flambeau, l'Espoir ? Qui d'autre pouvait insuffler une telle émotion au monde entier ?

Mais il n'y avait pas que son nom partout ; celui de Draco revenait également et les articles supposaient juste en affirmant qu'en trouvant le dernier des Malfoy, on trouverait également le Survivant, que ces deux-la avaient agi pour une obscure raison en couple.

Si Malfoy avait un jour rêvé d'égaler Harry en célébrité, il touchait au but à cet instant.

« Ils me cherchent... » déclara le blond en se servant à boire près du frigo. « ... dans tous les coins où je vais habituellement. Ils sont si bien informés que je suis sûr que Granger est derrière tout ça. Elle doit enrager de m'avoir laissé filer entre ses doigts justement ce matin... Mais même s'ils sont bien informés, ils ne sont pas vraiment au point. Ils m'ont interrogé, tout à l'heure, sans remarquer que j'avais pris du polynectar ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça… » souffla Harry, en feuilletant fébrilement un journal. « Je t'avais dis qu'à cause du lien, un peu de ma magie coulerait en toi. Tu voulais passer inaperçu, donc personne n'aurait pu te trouver, tu comprends ? »

« Si je suis si fort, pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à récupérer le Manoir ? » grogna Draco. « Je le voulais de toutes mes forces, pourtant. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être que ta tête de Malfoy bloquera toujours toutes tes tentatives, quelles qu'elles soient. Essaye de repartir à zéro sous une autre identité, avec un autre visage et peut-être que là, ça marcherait. »

Draco s'apprêtait à pester sur sa vie et sur la connerie des gens, sur son nom, son rang et tout le reste, mais il se ravisa, non sans difficulté d'ailleurs. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'énerver à ce propos, ils avaient bien d'autres ennuis autrement plus importants.

Il vida son verre et s'assit en croisant les bras à côté d'Harry, dans le canapé.

« Ce ne sont que des suppositions… » gronda le brun en repoussant les journaux. « Ils ne peuvent pas être totalement convaincus que ce soit moi. Bon d'accord, c'est le cas… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont à foutre de toute façon ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? Que je revienne pour jouer au Quidditch, et devenir Auror ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Que tu remontes sur le devant de la scène en leur souriant comme un soleil, en leur faisant des petits signes bienveillants de la main ; que tu endosses le rôle de Ministre de la Magie, ou mieux : de Directeur de Poudlard ! » termina Draco en souriant machiavéliquement. « Si c'était le cas, je suis sûr que tu m'aiderais à retrouver mes possessions. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je savais que tu restais avec moi pour quelque chose dans le genre ! » s'exclama-t-il, faussement outré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? » répliqua l'autre en souriant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent en silence, aucun des deux ne voulant céder au regard de l'autre. Mais Draco sourit plus franchement et ce fut Harry qui détourna le visage, dissimulant sa gêne.

Le blond l'entoura alors de ses bras, plongeant son nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Il embrassa sa peau douce et fine, près de l'oreille, mais Harry frissonna à peine. A force, les doux contacts perpétrés par l'ancien Mangemort ne couvrait plus son corps de cette étrange « chair de poule ». Peu à peu, les réflexes ancrés le quittaient, les souvenirs des tortures ne lui venaient plus systématiquement en mémoire, il s'y habituait doucement et était simplement bien, apaisé ou excité.

Draco n'ajouta rien de plus. Pourtant il avait bien envie de lui dire que c'était une raillerie, qu'il restait avec lui pour d'autres raisons, mais Harry le savait. C'est pour cela qu'il avait cédé à son regard. Les mots étaient inutiles dans ce cas...

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il, à la place. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je… » commença Harry en se raccrochant à la chemise du blond, nichant lui aussi son visage dans le creux de son épaule. « Je vais m'en aller. »

« Ou ça ? » souffla l'ancien Serpentard. « Tu vas quitter l'Angleterre, l'Europe ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Ils n'arrêteront pas de me chercher, et toi aussi. Regarde ça. »

Le brun se mit à fouiller à travers la pile de journaux. Il en saisit un, une revue sorcière, et chercha une page en particulier. Sur celle-ci il y avait plusieurs photographies vaguement animées, prises à partir des vidéos Moldues. On y voyait Draco tendre la main sur la racine géante, le visage brouillé par un sort, une autre où l'on voyait le grossissement d'un homme en balai, volant se dissimuler dans le haut dôme de verdure de l'arbre. On ne pouvait bien voir son visage mais, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur la pâleur du personnage et des yeux avertis pouvaient sans difficulté analyser l'aisance du vol d'un attrapeur.

« Même s'il y a un doute sur moi-même, tu es complètement grillé dans cette affaire. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » demanda le blond.

« Tu devrais partir, toi-aussi. »

« Ah oui ? » minauda Draco. « Tu es en train de me demander de te suivre, si je ne m'abuse. »

« C'est tout à fait ça. » murmura Harry en baissant les yeux.

Un léger silence s'étira entre eux, un silence ouaté par les légers bruissements de leurs vêtements lorsqu'ils esquissaient un mouvement.

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit enfin le blond, évasif. « Je ne crois pas poursuivre les mêmes buts que toi. Je n'ai pas envie de m'enterrer loin de tout... Je ne sais pas… »

Harry ne dit rien et ralluma la télé, baissant le son pour n'en faire qu'un bruit de fond. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés sur le canapé à contempler les images de l'arbre et les avancées incertifiées des scientifiques à son sujet – les chignoles se brisaient les unes après les autres contre le tronc aussi dur que de la pierre, et il était extrêmement difficile et coûteux aux Moldus de poursuivre le forage vers le cœur, apparemment encore actif, de l'arbre.

« Ils vont déployer toutes leurs énergies pour nous retrouver. » réitéra Harry. « Même si je suis à l'abri ici, même si je peux les maintenir à distance par la volonté, je ne veux pas être traqué, je ne veux pas qu'à chacune de tes sorties je puisse voir par tes yeux tous nos avis de recherche. Je veux partir d'ici. Et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi… » Il se tut un instant, intimidé, puis il reprit courageusement. « Ce n'est pas un engagement pour la vie, tu seras libre d'aller et venir comme bon te semble, tout comme tu le faisais déjà... Qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour toi que ce soit ici ou dans un autre pays ? Il y a des sorcier partout à travers le monde et tu pourrais reprendre ta vie en main comme tu l'entends n'importe où, où bon te semble ! Bien sûr, il n'y aura pas de fortune dormante à Gringotts, ni de Manoir Malfoy ailleurs, mais… »

Il se tut, ne sachant plus quoi ajouter de plus pour le convaincre, et Draco continua de fourrager doucement dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à ce que sa vie pourrait devenir dans un cas, comme dans l'autre.

Rester en Angleterre, si Harry disparaissait de sa vie, ne lui paraissait pas du tout alléchant. Se démener pour récupérer un semblant d'emprise sur sa destinée et ses possessions de Malfoy, s'il était seul, s'il ne retrouvait plus la chaleur du brun, son odeur, ses mains, sa voix et les nuits passées avec lui, ne le motivait plus du tout.

Et puis… Harry le lui demandait. Il était près à partir seul, s'il refusait. Ce n'était plus comme avant quand il était à l'agonie dans le cachot. Ou ici, dans cet appartement, quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu'il l'implorait de revenir l'aider. Harry le lui demandait en étant conscient que ça pouvait être différent, qu'il n'y avait plus d'obligation, de question de vie ou de mort… Il le lui demandait parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de l'avoir dans sa vie, avec lui, ensemble.

Le cheminement de ses pensées lui réchauffait de plus en plus le cœur et, enfin, il acquiesça.

« Je te suivrais. Quelque soit l'endroit où nous irons, et même si c'est le désert de Gobi, je te suis. » répondit-il. « Je suis certain que ta magie n'a pas fini de me rendre plus fort et que, avec de l'entraînement, je pourrais me rendre n'importe où dans le monde en transplanant. Tu peux aller ou bon te semble, ça me va… Du moment qu'il y a tout le confort, un peu de classe et que toi, tu ne régresses pas. »

Harry crispa ses doigts sur le bras de Draco. Il était si heureux qu'il aurait pu en hurler de joie mais il s'obligea à rester calme, à ne pas être trop démonstratif.

« Il y aura une grande salle de bain avec plein de produits de beauté, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir ! Tout le confort, tout le faste que tu désires, exactement comme tu le veux, je le créerais pour toi. Et je te promets de ne pas régresser, jamais, si tu es là… »

« J'adore quand tu promets l'avenir avec tant de foi. C'est si alléchant… » se moqua Draco en serrant un peu plus l'ancien Griffondor dans ses bras. « Et on partirait quand ? »

« Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait des possessions qui nous retenaient. » fit le brun en lorgnant la pièce, sarcastique. « On a qu'à tout abandonner ici et partir. »

« D'accord, mais pour tes amis, tu fais quoi ? Tu ne vas même pas leur dire adieu ? »

« Je ne partirais pas si je pouvais leur dire quoi que ce soit ! » cracha le brun.

« Et si tu leur écrivais au moins une lettre ? Un tout petit message ? »

« Parce que l'arbre n'est pas un message suffisant pour toi ? »

« T'es vraiment une tête de mule. »

« Et toi, tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire. »

« Tant pis. » fit Draco en haussant les épaules. « Après tout… Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre de ne pas avoir tes fabuleux amis sur le dos. »

Harry croisa les bras et se renfrogna. Draco lui lécha les lèvres comme un chaton, un petit coup de langue à la dérobée, allumant par ce fait un éclair de désir dans les yeux verts du Survivant.

« Faisons-le une toute dernière fois, ici… » murmura l'ancien Serpentard dans une supplique brûlante.

Harry décroisa les bras et l'attira contre lui en lui tenant le col à deux mains pour l'embrasser et lui souffler son consentement enflammé.

Ils firent l'amour sur le canapé, avec en fond sonore le doux chuintement de la télévision sur laquelle une présentatrice, dans un studio sobre et sérieux, annonçait le visionnage exclusif d'une nouvelle façon de voir la poussée de l'arbre : vue de l'espace. Une camera fixée sur un satellite américain avait filmé la terre à des centaines de kilomètres de là. La vue était extrêmement grossie et entrecoupée mais, au milieu de l'océan, au dessus de la France, l'Angleterre était parfaitement visible et, sur le bas de l'île, une tache verte s'étalait à vue d'œil, toute petite mais bien là.

« Après la grande muraille de Chine,... » déclara la présentatrice, solennellement. « ...nous pouvons dire avec certitude que cet arbre fabuleux est l'un des seuls monuments visible de l'espace. Edifice naturel, divin ou œuvre de l'homme ? Personne n'est encore en mesure de répondre à ces questions et le mystère reste entier. Mais une chose est sûre, cet arbre fait dorénavant partie de l'histoire de la terre et de l'humanité, personne ne peut l'ignorer. Et maintenant, je laisse la parole au premier ministre qui… »

Harry s'était saisit de la télécommande pour éteindre l'appareil qui le déconcentrait. Draco, quant à lui, était bien trop occupé à se dépêtrer des vêtements qu'il avait ensorcelé pour passer inaperçu.

Le brun l'agrippa et ils tombèrent tous deux enfoncés dans le moelleux du canapé.

« Je t'aime bien… » murmura-t-il à Draco.

« Oh… » s'étonna le blond dont le cœur venait de faire une embardée. « Et moi, je t'adore. »

« Oui… » fit Harry en rougissant. « On progresse. »

L'autre acquiesça en réussissant finalement à se démettre de sa chemise. Il se colla contre son amant et apposa son front contre le sien, plongeant ses yeux jusqu'au fond de son âme couleur émeraude. Enfin, il l'embrassa, transmettant toutes ses émotions dans son regard, dans ses gestes et par sa chaleur.

Harry enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui et avala ces émotions, ce regard et ces caresses, en s'accrochant à son cou et à son cœur... Il accepta toutes ces démonstrations d'amour sans faillir car c'est ce qu'il désirait au fond : être écrasé, submergé, presque anéanti par tant de sentiments et se sentir finalement si petit, si peu de chose dans les bras de Draco qui l'aimait tant. Il le provoquait, il adorait ça et même s'il ne le disait pas, il le murmurait, le haletait puis le criait. Et il mourait et reprenait vie, à chaque fois un peu plus fort dans le souffle erratique du blond, après l'amour.

Oui, il l'aimait… _bien._

Quand ils eurent fini de se cajoler doucement, de se murmurer des choses absurdes et ensommeillés, ils se levèrent pour se laver une dernière fois ensemble dans la salle de bain. Puis, dans la chambre, ils enfilèrent leurs vêtements préférés et remplirent un sac de sport à ras-bord de quelques bricoles en abandonnant le reste sans un regret.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement blanc, vide, encore trop empreint de ce désespoir crasse qui avait habité Harry durant des mois. Ils laissèrent le pays de la pluie derrière eux, et c'est en essayant de libérer le moins de magie possible qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le sud.

Une nouvelle étape débutait entre eux, dans leur vie…

Ils n'étaient pas complètement sereins face à l'avenir, pas complètement guéris vis-à-vis du passé.

Mais au moins… ils avançaient _ensemble_.

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA : **Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic qui s'achève sous vos yeux ébahis. Donc, normalement, le suivant est le dernier, du moins je l'espère – quelle suprême faculté de déduction ! J'espère également que vous avez aimé celui-ci, il était plutôt long, non ? L'arbre-monde qui impose sa vue à la terre entière alors qu'il est si incompréhensible (comme j'aimerai qu'il existe !) et le double abandon d'Harry et de Draco qui partent en laissant tout derrière eux, un abandon qui les porte en avant finalement, vous ne trouvez pas ? Harry va de mieux en mieux, mais il n'est vraiment pas complètement guéri, il ne s'est pas encore pardonné. J'attends vos commentaires et je vous embrasse tous très fort.

A plus !

**Levia**

**PS :** Ce chapitre est fortement inspiré par l'animé "Mon voisin Tottoro" (pour la poussée de l'arbre) et par l'attentat des deux tours (pour ce qu'il se passe après, dans les medias). Vous l'aviez capté ?

**PPS :** Désolé mais c'est pas trop la peine d'attendre la suite pour bientôt (ni pour celle là, ni pour une autre) car je suis trop à fond dans la création du zine Némésissement Vôtre pour penser à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pardon mais ce fanzine doit déchirer sa mémé et y'a encore bien bien du boulot ! (Pour plus de renseignement, allé voir les liens sur mon profil)


	7. Ouragan de sable et immense besoin

**Auteur :** Leviathoune

**Bêtalecteur : **Luthy

**NDA :** Cette suite est toujours dédicacée à Freaky Fair mais aussi à Lynseyth. Toutes les deux, vous m'avez bien aidée à améliorer tout plein de choses.

**COMME UN VAGUE PARFUM D'AMOUR**

**CHAPITRE VII**

**Ouragan de sable et immense besoin de toi…**

Ils étaient allés partout. Partout, là où la terre était assez sauvage et inhospitalière pour accueillir un monstre de puissance désirant se réapproprier la maîtrise de son pouvoir. Le monstre qu'il était devenu…

Pour commencer, Harry avait transplané – puisque, cela, il arrivait à le faire sans problème – à des distances de plus en plus rapides et éloignées, à tel point qu'il pouvait apparaitre à l'exact opposé de sa position initiale à la surface du globe, ou encore transplaner de vagues en vagues sur l'océan avec une rapidité si phénoménale qu'il n'avait même pas le temps de s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

Quand il fut certain de maîtriser parfaitement cela, il refit des essais avec un chat errant et puis, enfin, avec Draco.

Il ne rencontra aucun problème à ce niveau là mais le transplanage n'en était, de toute façon, pas vraiment un en soit, il le savait. Il le faisait bien trop naturellement pour cela mais il voulait commencer doucement, histoire de se préparer à la suite...

Draco l'encourageait sur cette voie. Il aurait voulu assister, ou plutôt l'assister dans ses entrainements mais Harry ne voulait pas qu'il soit là – du moins, pas pour ses débuts ; il préférait d'abord attendre d'être complètement maître de lui-même, de sa magie.

Au tout début, ils s'étaient établis au Caire, dans un hôtel, pas vraiment miteux mais loin d'être luxueux, en périphérie de la ville – en tout cas, ils avaient une suite déjà plus correcte que leur ancien appartement en Angleterre.

Pendant que Draco tâtait le terrain en tant que sorcier, Harry avait passé son temps à méditer dans le désert, sous un soleil saharien véritablement écrasant. Et puis, enfin, un matin, il s'était avancé sur une crête de duneet avait tendu les bras, sans un mot. Le sable avait frémi sous la poussée de ses pensées. Il s'était élevé en gerbe, puis en tornade. Le jeune homme n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser son déchaînement et avait été emporté et jeté, presque démembré, à des centaines de mètres de là, hurlant de rire, avant de se faire ensevelir par le sable.

Draco avait sentit son cri, sa magie et son rire douloureux. Plus horrible encore que le reste, il avait senti l'expression de sa défaite.Il avait alors essayé de transplaner vers lui, sans succès. Harry ne lui avait donné les coordonnées de sa position que lorsque la tempête s'était calmée et Draco l'avait alors extrait du sable, couvert de contusions, un poignet cassé et une arcade sourcilière fendue qui avait tant saigné que son visage arborait un aspect vraiment effrayant.Sous ses yeux, il s'était soigné presque instantanément avant de décoller les croutes de sang sableuse de son visage avec non-expression.

Après ça, il était resté sage quelques jours durant, comme s'il avait peur de réessayer, ou qu'il était trop découragé pour ça.

Pour lui changer les idées et tenter de lui remonter le moral, Draco l'avait invité avec lui à sillonner les vieilles médinas, côté sorciers. Il lui avait montré là où il avait trouvé un petit boulot plutôt bien payé, mais assez précaire. En effet, Draco assistait un Maitres des Potions Egyptiennes. L'homme voulait simplement mettre en commun leur savoir ; il ne comptait pas faire de Draco son assistant pour longtemps et encore moins son disciple. Cela convenait parfaitement au blond qui n'avait pas tellement envie de s'éterniser dans se pays trop sec et beaucoup trop chaud pour lui.

Harry fut fasciné par ce qu'il voyait mais il ne disait rien. Il était surtout fasciné par Draco qui se déplaçait si aisément dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Si cela ne lui redonna pas complètement courage, il eut envie de faire honneur à son compagnon.

Le lendemain, Harry retourna dans le désert. Il fit fi de ses souvenirs de tempête effrayants et remonta sur la crête d'une molle et haute dune. A tâtons, tout doucement, il invoqua à nouveau son pouvoir, soulevant le sable en tornade. La deuxième fois, il ne réussit pas non plus à endiguer l'immense flot de magie furieuse qui s'échappa de lui tel un ouragan de rage, mais, au moins, il s'épargna de trop grands dommages corporels, réussissant à se protéger, en plus de ça.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était capable de refermer ses plaies, de transplaner et de parler avec Draco dans sa tête sans problème alors qu'il ne pouvait pas faire la moindre petite brise légère sans que ça ne déclenche une catastrophe. Il y avait quelque chose de déréglé en lui, quelque chose qui arrivait à faire certaine chose avec naturel mais pas le reste. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait sortir que par vagues démentes et démesurées.

Il revint dans leur chambre d'hôtel le corps incrusté de sable jusque dans les yeux et la bouche, épuisé et malheureux. Draco fit semblant d'être amusé de son état mais il s'occupa tendrement de lui tout le reste de la journée.

Au troisième essai, Harry réussit un peu plus à endiguer les rafales sableuses que les fois précédentes. C'était un combat, comme s'il se battait contre lui-même. Il déclenchait un sort bénin mais au lieu de tenter de le contrôler pour le voir finalement s'enfler comme un monstre de vent jaune et piquant comme mille aiguilles, il utilisait sa puissance à nouveau pour essayer de le contenir. Aucun entraînement, aucun combat n'avait été plus dur que celui-ci et ceux qui vinrent, les jours suivant. Il s'améliorait, domptait sa puissance en même temps que les sables.

En fait, il avait juste besoin de se poser en adversaire car sa magie ne pouvait simplement sortir de lui, comme ça. Elle avait soif de destruction et se rencontrer en combat titanesque avec elle-même l'apaisait un peu plus chaque jour.

Un jour, deux mois et demi étaient passés et Harry invita Draco à venir voir ce qu'il était capable de faire.

Ils avaient transplané ensemble dans le désert rouge et bleu et Harry avait commencé a invoquer des forces colossales et à présent complètement maitrisées, car essoufflées et enfin dépourvues de rage. Le sable s'était élevé et avait formé une tête longiligne puis un corps de dragon levantin, l'échine échevelée de sable emporté par un vent couleur limon et les yeux faits d'éclair de magie.

La tête serpentine gigantesque s'était inclinée vers Draco comme pour le saluer et l'ancien Serpentard avait flatté, émerveillé, son front sculpté jusque dans les moindres détails, écaille par écaille.

C'était un cadeau, de Harry à Draco.

Décrire les sentiments du blond à ce sujet serait difficile et sa réaction fut si infime, que seul le Survivant, pouvant lire en lui, savait…

Après ça, ils avaient quitté l'Egypte et étaient allés partout dans le monde. Au Mexique, en Amazonie, au Groenland, dans diverses tribus d'Afrique, en Inde, en Chine, au Japon, en Polynésie, en Australie et dans toutes sortes d'îles paradisiaques.

Les entraînements d'Harry n'avaient pas besoin de tels voyages si diversifiés pour se poursuivre mais il avait envie de voir le monde et surtout, Draco s'était fixé un objectif.

En effet, il avait pour but d'être l'apprenti de tous les maîtres les plus talentueux en potions, les herboristes et les apothicaires les plus renommés au monde. Au plus les personnes étaient différentes, bizarres ou excentriques et plus il était intéressé par elles. Il pompait leurs connaissances avec une soif de savoir féroce, inextinguible.

Harry aimait le voir ainsi, si passionné, si volontaire. Il s'appropriait un peu la réussite de Draco tout comme Draco se savait responsable en partie de la sienne.

Le lien qui les unissait faisait en sorte qu'Harry se sente de plus en plus sûr de lui et, de son côté, Draco était capable de transplaner à des distances gigantesques,presque comme Harry. Cela facilitait les choses pour lui, car il voyageait toujours d'un bout à l'autre du monde, allant voir l'un ou l'autre de ses maîtres pour demander un conseil ou bien trouver des herbes de qualité supérieure à celle qu'il aurait pu dénicher dans les boutiques habituelles.

Le monde était à eux, ils n'avaient plus de frontière. Même les langues n'étaient plus une barrière puisqu'ils pouvaient projeter leurs pensées dans l'esprit de quiconque.

« Tu veux devenir meilleur que Rogue lui-même ? »

« Bien meilleur. Si seulement lui aussi pouvait être mon maître… »

« Je pourrais le retrouver. »

Alors qu'ils avaient cette discussion, ils se trouvaient ensemble dans une baignoire immense, dans un hôtel en Malaisie, plutôt luxueux.

Ils avaient les moyens de s'offrir ce genre de choses, même si ce n'était pas souvent, car Draco faisait de la contrebande avec ses pouvoirs. La plupart du temps, Harry posait ses mains sur le sol et créait des maisons d'illusions très agréables à regarder et pourvues de tout le confort. Seulement, avec le temps, ses bicoques de vents avaient tendance à s'étioler et à disparaître, Harry oubliant bien souvent, dans les bras de Draco, d'alimenter le tissu de sorts qui les composaient.

Il était reposant pour lui de se laisser aller sans faire attention à sa magie. Maintenant, il pouvait la faire venir à lui, ou bien la retirer hors de son corps comme s'il était un Moldu, coupant même le lien mental avec Draco. Il s'en moquait, parce qu'il connaissait Draco par cœur, que Draco le connaissait de la même façon et que, surtout, il n'avait plus besoin de voir le monde extérieur à son cocon à travers ses yeux. A présent, ils sillonnaient le monde ensemble et se l'appropriaient pleinement.

Draco apprenait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il revendait de la marchandise et bien sûr, il commercialisait ses diverses potions, se faisant connaître de plus en plus sans avoir à changer de nom, sans avoir à cacher ce qu'il était. Sans avoir à mettre en avant ce qu'il aurait pu être.

« Tu pourrais vraiment faire ça ? J'aimerais assez retrouver ce bon vieux Rogue. » fit-il en enlaçant Harry qui se laissa aller entre ses jambes, appuyé contre lui comme dans un fauteuil. « Mais comment tu pourrais faire ça ? »

Harry pencha la tête en arrière et regarda Draco par en dessous.

« Tu sais, pour garder ma magie calme, pour continuer à la maîtriser, je dois toujours méditer. C'est d'un chiant. Ça m'a rappelé les quelques leçons d'occlumencie que j'avais faites avec lui. Ne plus penser à rien, se relaxer, etc. Quand j'y suis arrivé, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre. J'ai perçu qu'il y avait un stade plus avancé à la méditation. Quand je fais totalement le vide en moi, que j'arrive à être apaisé et vraiment détendu, je peux percevoir le monde, en pensée, comme si je ressentais les âmes, _toutes_ les âmes, comme un immense tissage de lumière. C'est un peu ce que je ressens quand le lien est connecté entre nous, mais à sens unique et avec toutes les personnes, les animaux et même les plantes qui m'entourent. Ça doit être restreint mais… peut être que si je m'astreins à une méditation plus poussée, je pourrais retrouver Rogue. Ou même n'importe qui… »

« Ce serait un pouvoir drôlement pratique. » fit Draco en se grattant le menton langoureusement, pensant qu'il était temps qu'il se rase. « Et comme tu le développera, je le développerai aussi dans une moindre mesure, et ça… ça m'intéresse ! »

« Opportuniste. »

Draco enlaça Harry et lui mordit le cou avant de frotter son menton râpeux contre sa peau tendre, malmenant le Survivant, qui glapissait, heureux.

**oOo**

Les jours suivant, Harry se concentra comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Il fit le vide en lui, devenant rien, devenant tout. Contrairement aux autres fois, il ne laissa pas sa conscience à demi éteinte se repaître de ce sentiment de grâce. Une pensée était restée encrée en lui, il devait s'étendre et s'étendre pour trouver une âme bien particulière.

Il ne sut combien de temps cela dura exactement, cela lui semblait court et long à la fois, difficile mais comme coulant d'éternité. Son âme était ouverte à toutes les autres et elle voguait sur chaque fibre du vaste tissu de vie qui entourait la planète d'un manteau si épais qu'il paraissait infini et enfin, il trouva l'unique âme qu'il recherchait.

A tâtons, il alla vers elle et leur rencontre fut un tel choc que cela le sortit soudainement de son état de transe.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et quitta son promontoire rocheux en dérapant, tombant puis transplanant juste devant Draco qui poussa un cri outré avant de l'atraper dans bras avec une passion et un soulagement non feint. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait serrer contre lui, il se mit à hurler :

« Mais où t'étais ! Ça fait des semaines que je m'inquiète ! T'es vraiment pas bien de disparaître comme ça, du jour au lendemain ! Un instant, je crois que tout va bien avec toi et le lendemain, tu me fais un coup pareil ! Et regarde-toi, on dirait que t'as passé ton temps dans un nid de poussière ! Et tu pue le rat crevé en plus ! »

Harry ne prit même pas le temps de paraître un temps sois peu contrit car, après tout, c'était pour lui qu'il avait passé tout ce temps en méditation alors qu'il détestait cela. Il fonça sur Draco et lui attrapa le poignet, enthousiasmé à l'idée de le surprendre et, peut être, de lui faire plaisir.

« Ecoute-moi au lieu de t'énerver, je sais exactement où est Rogue ! Mais nous devons nous dépêcher car il a sentit mon effleurement et il a aussitôt bloqué mon intrusion. Maintenant, il risque de s'enfuir. Alors, tu veux toujours continuer ton sermon pendant que je prends une douche ? »

Draco allait continuer à pester mais les paroles du brun firent lumière en son cerveau. Aussi, il ravala ses répliques amères.

« Allons-y immédiatement. » souffla-t-il en gelant sa potion en catastrophe.

Harry transplana avec lui, là où il avait sentit l'âme de Severus Rogue, à l'autre bout de la terre.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans une sorte de crypte. L'intense pénombre leur laissait entrevoir des meubles noirs et lustrés, des tonnes de livres sur des étagères et tout autant de bocaux et d'objets hétéroclites.

« Aucun doute… » souffla Draco. « C'est bien l'antre d'un Maitre de… »

« Attention ! » hurla Harry en tirant Draco vers lui en érigeant instinctivement un bouclier si gigantesque que, non seulement, il les protégea de l'attaque mais, en plus, il dévasta littéralement la pièce.

Draco se releva et toussa en s'époussetant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Harry tremblait d'effroi devant sa puissance qu'il avait réussi à contrôler in extremis.

« Il… Il nous a attaqués et j'ai… J'ai… » Il ne put continuer sa phrase et se dirigea plutôt vers la sombre silhouette qui gisait à terre.

« Merde… » fit Draco en constatant les dégâts. « Tu y es allé fort. Tu saurais réparer tout ça pendant que je le soigne ? »

Harry, encore tremblant, acquiesça et pendant qu'il réparait chaque chose en les replaçant du mieux qu'il pouvait sur les murs, Draco se pencha sur son ancien directeur de maison.

Comme il l'avait fait pour Harry, lorsqu'il était prisonnier des Mangemorts dans la sombre base, il le soigna du mieux qu'il pouvait et, comme il avait acquis de grands pouvoirs depuis qu'il était avec Harry, cela ne dura qu'un instant.

« Il est toujours endormi. » fit Harry. « Mais il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, je vais m'en aller. »

« Pourquoi ? Non, reste ! »

Harry fit signe que non.

« J'ai agi impulsivement, en t'emmenant ici sans tarder, mais il n'empêche que je n'ai aucune envie de le voir, et surtout pas après ce que je viens de faire… »

Draco eut un regard si triste qu'Harry se sentit obligé de s'excuser :

« Pardon. Draco, pardon. » Il lui prit la main, gentiment. « J'ai fais ça pour toi, alors ne fait pas cette tête, je t'en prie. Prend ce que je peux te donner, même si ce n'est pas parfait. J'ai fais ça seulement pour te faire plaisir… »

« Mais c'est le cas, je suis heureux, Harry. » fit Draco en caressant cette main dans la sienne. « C'est juste que j'avais envie de partager ce moment avec toi parce que ça me tient à cœur. » Harry s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais le blond le coupa : « _Vraiment_, Harry. Le partager avec toi _vraiment_, pas en pensée. C'est un lien fabuleux que l'on a mais il n'est pas aussi intense que ce que l'on peut partager dans la réalité… »

Harry retira sa main de celle de Draco. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il se retint. A la place, il devint froid et distant.

« Je vois bien que je te déçois, mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne peux pas être comme tu le désires, c'est tout. Je déteste ce type et je viens de manquer de le tuer sans faire exprès ! Tu pourrais essayer de comprend au lieu de me culpabiliser ! »

Après ça, il disparu en laissant Draco seul dans la pièce, et seul en pensée.

Le contact entre eux était coupé. Ce n'était pas une chose rare en soi, comme il n'était pas rare qu'ils se disputent. Pourtant, là… Draco n'avait pas l'occasion de prendre Harry dans ses bras pour se réconcilier avec lui par de petits baisers et des mots tendres.

Il était bloqué là, avec Rogue. Il avait clairement autre chose à faire et surtout, il sentait de la rancœur poindre dans son cœur. De la rancœur contre Harry qui était incapable de vivre des choses normales avec lui, de faire abstraction de ses problèmes par trop pesants.

Après avoir allumé les lumières de la pièce, Draco tira une chaise à lui et s'assit devant Rogue. Il termina de ranger machinalement les objets éparpillés tandis que son ancien directeur de maison s'éveillait lentement, de plus en plus alerte.

Quand les yeux noirs abyssaux se braquèrent furieusement sur lui, il dit :

« Ce n'est que moi, Severus. »

Rogue se redressa en se massant la mâchoire.

« Je comprends mieux, c'était toi ce matin. »

« L'intrusion mentale ? Ce n'était pas moi… »

« Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu deux silhouettes. Qui était l'autre ? » Draco ne répondit rien, le menton niché entre ses bras posés sur le dos de la chaise. Rogue reprit, à moitié interloqué : « Potter ? C'était lui ? Bien sûr ! Il n'y a que lui pour repousser de tels sorts… »

« Si on vous le demande, vous direz que vous ne savez rien. » s'amusa le jeune homme blond.

Rogue se détendit et se laissa aller à ricaner.

« Je ne vois personne… »

Draco fit un large geste de la main, englobant la pièce.

« Il y a pourtant tout ce qu'il faut ici, qui vous fournit ? »

« Il n'est pas besoin de voir les gens en personne pour obtenir tout ce dont tu désires, seul l'argent importe en ce cas. »

Draco acquiesça.

« Et où sommes nous, exactement ? J'ai été entraîné par Harry, je ne sais pas quelles sont les coordonnées. Peut être me les direz vous, si vous souhaitez me voir, de temps à autre ? J'en serais heureux… Figurez-vous que je pourrais bien vous apprendre des choses… »

« Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, impertinent. Il ne s'est écoulé, quoi…, depuis la fin de la guerre… un an, un an et demi ? »

« Dans ces eaux-là… » fit Draco en agitant la main en un geste vague et gracieux. « C'est trop peu, pour vous ? Ça le serait si j'étais quelqu'un de normal, mais… Grâce à Harry, j'ai pu apprendre des maîtres les plus grands de ce monde. Il ne resterait que vous, qui en vaille la peine. Mais vous étiez bien difficile à trouver. Harry l'a fait pour moi… »

« _Harry_… » fit Rogue en grinçant des dents. « Tu parles de lui d'une façon bien étrange, on dirait que tu l'admires. »

Draco baissa les yeux.

« Je ne l'admire pas… Du moins, pas seulement. Je suis amoureux de lui… Je l'aime. » Il releva ses yeux de glace vers son ancien Maître. « Aurais-je dû vous le cacher ? »

Rogue se déplaça vers son bureau pour s'y assoir. Malhabilement, il chercha sa pipe en maugréant que tout avait été déplacé, il la bourra d'herbes spéciales et l'alluma d'un coup de baguette magique en commençant à tirer sur elle férocement, dardant ses yeux sur Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Draco redressa son visage fièrement et réitéra ses propos :

« Je l'aime. J'aime Harry Potter. »

« Mais comment cela est-ce possible ? Vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Et bien… Oui. Nous sommes ensemble depuis… Je ne sais pas exactement depuis combien de temps car nos débuts son assez flous. Mais nous sommes ensemble, et même sérieusement ensemble depuis l'arbre. »

« L'arbre… Il y avait les rumeurs. Je savais que c'était lui, mais je ne voulais pas prêter attention aux extravagances des journalistes. Mais la vérité est pire encore… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco d'une voix blanche. « Parce que vous le détestez ? Ou bien parce que nous sommes deux hommes… »

Rogue grimaça en tirant sur sa pipe et Draco comprit que c'était les deux raisons qui étaient problématiques.

« Je ne te savais pas comme ça, Draco. Je suis simplement surpris. Quant à choisir… _Potter_. J'en suis atterré. » Draco s'apprêta à répliquer mais Rogue le coupa vertement : « Mais peu importe, cela ne me regarde pas. Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'en parler, j'aurai même préféré que tu t'abstiennes comme j'aurai préféré que vous évitiez de mettre sans dessus dessous ma maison, et je ne veux aucune justification. C'est ta vie privée, il n'y a pas à en discuter. »

Draco acquiesça et reprit :

« En effet, c'est ma vie privée mais nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous le sommes. » fit Rogue, sombrement.

« Dans ce cas, vous deviez le savoir et maintenant, vous devez l'accepter sans vous voiler la face par respect pour moi. A présent, passons à plus important, je vous prie : allez-vous me dire si vous acceptez de me prendre comme apprenti, Severus ? »

Rogue sourit légèrement ; il avait toujours aimé le côté volontaire de Draco. Il avait lu dans les journaux les déboires qu'il avait essuyé après la guerre et le revoir ainsi, si sûr de lui avec ses bonnes manières et ses habits luxueux était pour lui comme une goulée d'air frais et d'espoir en un avenir plus heureux – si ce n'était pas pour lui, il le voulait du moins pour son ancien jeune élève.

« J'accepte avec plaisir, Draco. Désires-tu boire quelque chose ? »

« J'en serais ravi. » répondit l'autre en souriant.

**oOo**

Harry pleurait de rage allongé dans l'herbe d'une quelconque prairie de la terre. Il avait complètement fermé son esprit, il ne faisait pas cela dans l'espoir que Draco ait pitié de lui et qu'il vienne le consoler car, d'une part, il se sentait la force de surmonter sa peine tout seul et, d'autre part, il avait bien trop peur de l'agacer et de le perdre.

Le problème, depuis qu'il allait mieux, c'est que Draco espérait d'autres choses de lui et qu'il était capable de voir ses regards blessés, son attente frustrée. Et il allait mieux, mais pas à ce point, et chaque jour il appréhendait que Draco, lassé, l'abandonne et une voix dans son esprit lui disait qu'il aurait bien raison, qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un boulet.

C'était la vérité, qu'est-ce qu'il apportait d'intéressant à Draco, concrètement, sur le plan relationnel ?

Il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas comment le blond avait pu s'attacher tellement à lui. Lui, au moins, il avait une raison de taille : Draco l'avait sauvé.

Certes, il n'avait pas été le seul dans sa vie, beaucoup de gens avaient donné leur vie pour lui, même des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas, et ses amis et sa famille auraient put faire les mêmes choses pour lui, s'ils l'avaient trouvé chez Voldemort, seulement… Sur ce coup là, il n'avait voulu de l'aide de personne et seul Draco avait été là, s'attribuant ce rôle qui ne lui allait pas, à priori.

C'était un aléa étrange du destin, quelque chose d'impensable et c'est peut être pour ça que ça avait si bien marché. Et maintenant, ils s'aimaient…

Ils ne se l'étaient jamais clairement dit mais il faudrait être particulièrement lobotomisé pour ne pas le comprendre.

Et parce qu'ils s'aimaient, Harry appréhendait d'autant plus une éventuel rupture.

Il craignait cela plus que tout, et il aurait voulu faire les efforts qui auraient fait plaisir à Draco.

Mais il s'en sentait incapable, totalement.

Voilà pourquoi il pleurait…

Il était capable de se promener avec lui dans la rue, au beau milieu d'inconnus, d'aller acheter des choses ou de regarder un film en salle. Il était capable de vaguement socialiser avec des gens, mais il lui était impossible d'envisager d'échanger quelques mots avec des personnes qu'il connaissait et qui savaient ce qu'il avait fait, toutes ces choses horribles et démentes qu'il ne pouvait oublier, qui était à ce point imprimées dans sa chair qu'effectuer la moindre magie était dangereux, pas vraiment pour lui, mais pour les autres.

Il fallait qu'il poursuive son entraînement car il n'était pas du tout au point. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen d'apaiser sa puissance car, à présent qu'il s'était donné la possibilité de la faire sortir aussi naturellement qu'autrefois, il était beaucoup plus risqué pour Draco de vivre auprès de lui que lorsqu'il l'avait complètement endigué au fond de lui. Un jour, s'il s'énervait, il pourrait manquer de le tuer sans faire exprès et ça… Il ne devait pas y penser, non. Il devait tout faire pour que ça n'arrive jamais.

Il se redressa et sécha ses larmes. Il s'assit en tailleur, en position de méditation avant de se rappeler qu'il avait déjà passé des jours sans se laver, sans boire ni manger.

Il transplana plutôt dans leur chambre d'hôtel au Nebraska, histoire de se décrasser et de manger un morceau, même si, comme avant, il n'avait clairement pas besoin de ça pour vivre – c'était d'ailleurs très étrange et il se posait des questions au sujet de son pouvoir…

**oOo**

Quand Draco revint à son tour, appréhendant les retrouvailles, il vit qu'Harry lui avait laissé un mot plié en deux sur la table.

Son cœur fit une embardée avant de se resserrer à lui en faire mal. Il prit le mot et s'assit sur une chaise et l'ouvrit lentement, craignant le pire.

_Draco,_

_En voulant t'écrire ses mots, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas écrit depuis… Très longtemps._

_Cela se voit, mon écriture, qui n'était pas fameuse autrefois, et toute cassée, comme enrouée ou malade._

_Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas décevoir tes attentes pourtant c'est ce que j'ai fait, et je le referai sûrement de nombreuses autres fois. Je suppose que c'est comme ça… On y peut rien. C'est ça la vie de couple._

_Nous sommes en couple, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Alors j'ai réfléchi à un autre moyen de te faire plaisir. Tu veux vivre des choses « normales » avec moi, aussi j'ai pensé à un dîner. Ce n'est pas la première fois, bien sûr. Mais ce serait un dîner un peu particulier. Un dîner en amoureux pour fêter nos, disons, deux ans de vie commune. Un dîner pour parler de nous, de notre avenir ensemble._

_Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_Si cela te tente, fais-toi beau… et prend la rose qui repose sur notre lit, c'est un portauloin qui te mènera à moi, en un lieu enchanteur qui, je crois, va te plaire._

_Je t'attends…_

La lettre était signée d'un grand et joli H lâché.

Draco soupira, vraiment rassuré.

« Putain, il m'a fait peur, ce con. »

Il sourit et se releva en relisant la lettre deux ou trois fois à toute allure.

Bien qu'épuisé par sa journée, il était enthousiasmé par la nouveauté, l'attention. Il ôta ses vêtements et fila se préparer dans la salle de bain. Il s'habilla de ses plus beaux vêtements pour prouver à Harry combien sa mise en scène lui plaisait et il se dirigea enfin vers le lit où reposait une unique rose profondément rouge.

Il l'a prit avec délicatesse et, aussitôt, il se sentit attiré dans un vortex de couleur. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait dans la logue de haut standing d'un restaurant Moldu assez moderne. Les grandes baies vitrées en bordure lui firent découvrirent une vue époustouflante de Paris, comme s'il se trouvait à des centaines de mètres de hauteurs.

« On est au soixante-dixième étage… » fit Harry dans son dos.

Draco se retourna et la vue lui plu encore plus.

Harry avait ses sempiternels cheveux longs qui ne voulaient pas être coupés courts bien plaqués en arrière par une matière luisante comme de l'eau. Sur son front dégagé, la cicatrice brillait par son absence et ses yeux verts étaient très intenses dans cette semi-pénombre. Son costume Moldu était ce qu'il y avait de plus époustouflant tant c'était exceptionnel de le voir habillé ainsi.

« Le noir te va à ravir… » souffla Draco en se sentant irrémédiablement attiré par Harry, toute fatigue envolée. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été fan des vêtements Moldus, mais là...« On dirait que tu es paré pour un mariage. »

Harry sourit, appréciant de son côté l'élégance particulière de son petit ami qui avait, pour sa part, revêtu un ensemble acheté dans une boutique de vêtements sorciers haut de gamme en Russie. Ainsi, avec ce costume blanc d'aspect un brin retro-militaire, il avait l'air d'un prince de conte de fée.

Harry s'approcha et caressa l'un des nombreux boutons d'argents ouvragés qui ornait la poitrine de Draco.

« Et toi… Draco… Tu es… à couper le souffle. »

Il avait murmuré son compliment d'une telle façon que Draco sentit un brasier s'allumer en lui. Harry le vit dans ses yeux et il prit son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser chastement.

« Dînons avant toute chose, nous avons beaucoup à nous dire. Après… »

« Après ? » demanda Draco, la voix instable.

« Nous irons dans la suite du plus bel hôtel de Paris. »

« Et on a les moyens depuis quand ? »

« On ne les a pas, mais on est pas obligé de passer par la porte d'entrée pour pénétrer une chambre. »

« Tu proposes de voler une nuit dans un hôtel ? » sourit Draco.

« Cela pourrait être excitant… »

« Même la plus belle suite n'est que du décorum de pacotille à côté de toi, Harry. »

Cette fois-ci, Draco enlaça le brun dans ses bras pour l'embrasser possessivement puis, niché dans l'alcôve privé du restaurant le plus haut perché de Paris, ils dégustèrent de la succulente cuisine française en discutant de chose et d'autre, d'eux surtout – Draco adorait quand Harry se faisait pardonner.

« Tu voulais parler de nous ? » demanda Draco en piquant une crevette dans l'assiette d'Harry qui ne mangeait guère.

« Oui… » fit Harry en chipant une autre de ses crevettes du bout de sa fourchette pour la donner à l'ancien-Serpentard qui la prit, amusé. « J'ai réfléchi et j'ai constaté que nous avancions à deux rythmes complètement différents. »

Cette phrase jeta un froid polaire dans les entrailles de Draco.

« Où tu veux en venir ? »

« Draco, tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'ancien-Mangemort ne sut que répondre. Il serra les dents et son poing sur sa fourchette.

Si Harry avait l'intention de le quitter, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait lui dire franchement ses sentiments. Il était plutôt prêt à se lever et à démentir cela aussi vertement que le jour où il avait faillit tuer Harry en l'étranglant de rage.

Mais Harry lui prit la main, doucement, et il dit :

« Parce que moi je t'aime, Draco. Je t'aime tellement que je ne peux envisager ma vie sans toi. Tu es tout pour moi. Sans toi, qu'est-ce que je serais devenu, tu peux me le dire ? Tu sais maintenant combien tu comptes pour moi. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai eut si peur que tu en aies marre de moi, marre au point de me laisser. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire si cela arrivait… Je n'arrive même pas à l'imaginer et ça me fait peur parce qu'il y a autre chose… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » souffla le blond, abasourdi par tout ce que venait de lui dire Harry.

« C'est mon pouvoir… Depuis que j'essaye de me le réapproprier, je me fais de plus en plus peur. Draco… Tu sais déjà tout ce que j'ai subi pendant la guerre, personne n'aurait pu y survivre, pas même avec ton aide. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le sais… » murmura l'autre.

« Et tu sais ce qui est arrivé ensuite ; les jours, les semaines entières que je passais sans boire ni manger. J'étais tellement désespéré… Et pourtant, je continuais à vivre. »

« Je sais… »

« Et là… J'ai apparemment passé des semaines sans m'en rendre compte à méditer sur un rocher en plein soleil, dans le désert, tandis que la nuit, je gelais sur place sans que cela ne m'affecte le moins du monde. »

« Je… je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. » fit Draco en serrant la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

« Cela ne t'effraie-t-il pas que j'ai ce genre de capacité ? On savait déjà que pas même un flot d'Avada Kedavra pouvait m'arrêter. On savait déjà ce que j'étais capable de faire avec un simple Lumos qui ne venait même pas de moi. Et tu as vu par mes yeux ce qu'il se passait dans le désert, les tornades gigantesques qui s'élevaient contre moi-même. Et aujourd'hui, quand Rogue nous a attaqué, j'ai à peine voulu nous protéger que j'ai tout dévasté. Cela ne te fait pas peur ? Dis le-moi… Qui pourrait m'arrêter ? Je suis sûr que si je le voulais, je pourrais détruire le monde et je ne suis même plus sûr d'être capable de mourir après cet ultime acte. Tu as remarqué ? Mes cheveux refusent d'être coupés mais ils ne poussent pas plus long que ça non plus. » fit Harry en montrant ses épaules. « C'est comme si ma vie s'était arrêtée là-bas… Peut être que je n'ai même pas besoin de respirer, comme je n'ai pas besoin de boire, ni de manger. Peut être que je suis déjà mort… En tout cas, une chose est sûre, je ne suis plus tout à fait humain. Peut être plus du tout. »

Draco resta silencieux un moment. Vraiment… Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, que Harry ose dire cela. C'était devenu « tabou », entre eux.

« Tu sais, j'avais remarqué… J'y avais même songé, mais… Je ne peux pas… je ne pensais pas à cela, je… » bégaya Draco, gêné. « Pas de cette façon. »

« Et pourquoi, Draco ? Toi qui es si intelligent… Pourquoi tu n'y pensais pas tant que ça ? Parce que tu ne voulais pas envisager le pire. »

Draco se tut et Harry poursuivit en soupirant :

« Après la mort de Voldemort, je n'étais pas devenu fou, tu sais… Je pressentais que j'étais devenu quelque chose comme ça. Déjà dans la cellule, je le savais. Je me voyais être cassé, un peu plus chaque jour. Et ma haine grandissait et mon corps encaissait sans vraiment que j'ai à lutter. C'était indépendant de ma volonté, comme si j'étais l'instrument du destin. Et il s'est passé quelque chose de très sombre, de très grave à ce moment là. Et quand tout a été fini, je savais que jamais je ne pourrai redevenir le même. Que quelque chose avait été forgé dans la haine et la magie noire. Et je voulais être tué pour ne plus jamais être confronté à ce que j'étais devenu mais tu as voulu me rendre la vie, toi qui a été comme une ancre dans tout cela. Et mon stupide instinct de survie et le fait que… je crois… le fait que je t'aimais déjà… un peu. Enfin… Draco, tu es responsable. De moi. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu seras toujours là. Parce que… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir. Où tout ça va me mener. Mais je veux redevenir quelqu'un de bien. » Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il resserra sa main très fort sur celle de Draco. « Et j'ai tellement besoin de toi pour y arriver. Dis-moi que tu seras toujours là pour moi, quelque soit ce que je deviens… »

Draco serra Harry dans ses bras, il le serra très fort et le consola tandis que le lien entre eux revenait et que le flot de tristesse se déversait en lui.

Il les absorba toutes ses émotionsen lui caressant le dos, en nichant son nez dans ses cheveux et en lui murmurant des mots tendres.

« Oui, Harry. Je t'aime aussi. N'aies pas peur… Je t'aime. Je t'aime… Calme-toi, bébé. Je t'aime vraiment comme un fou. J'ai pas le choix, depuis le début. Je t'aime trop, comment tu as pu envisager que je te quitte ? Je suis toujours, toujours revenu, même dans les pires moments… »

Harry serra ses doigts sur son col en acquiesçant dans son cou.

« C'est que j'allais si mal, à l'époque. Maintenant, tu pourrais croire que je vais mieux, que tu peux me laisser sans crainte. Mais c'est pas le cas, je… »

« Je ne reste pas avec toi parce que tu vas mal, parce que tu as besoin de moi. » Draco lui redressa le menton pour le regarder dans ses yeux mouillés – lui aussi les avaient humides mais il s'en moquait, de toute façon Harry savait tout de lui, même le pire. « Ecoute-moi, Harry. Je reste avec toi parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu donnes du sens à ma vie. Tu es ma rédemption. Et je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. A la folie. »

Sans même finir leur repas, sans penser une seconde à payer ou quoi que ce soit, Harry transplana dans la somptueuse suite dont il avait parlé en début de soirée. Elle était sombre et fermé à clé mais les fenêtres avaient pour vue la Seine et Notre Dame, mais cela était le cadet de leurs soucis.

Allongés dans un lit immense, ils s'embrassèrent dans des baisers mouillés de larmes, de tendresse et de soulagement.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient dit à ce point combien ils comptaient l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, ils savaient déjà, ils avaient lu les émotions dans l'esprit de l'autre, mais rien n'égalait cette débauche d'émotions qui s'entremêlaient entre eux, dans leurs têtes, dans leurs cœurs, en même temps que leurs bras et leurs jambes, dans leurs souffles.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi et furent réveillés le lendemain matin par une femme de ménage qui hurla en les voyant disparaitre comme par magie.

Son témoignage vint alimenter toutes les déclarations des personnes disant avoir aperçu le couple devenant de plus en plus célèbre depuis l'épisode de l'arbre. La plupart étaient fausses mais ils commençaient à se faire connaître sous le nom de l'ange blanc et du martyr noir. Des informations avaient due filtrer du monde magique et la situation n'était plus endiguable tant c'était devenu collectif, mondialement collectif.

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA : **Et bé, ce n'est toujours pas le dernier chapitre. Je me suis encore trop enflammée, désolé. J'espère que vous avez saisi le gros problème d'Harry, je ne sais pas si vous pouvez imaginer mais même les vampires sont des p'tites lopettes à côté de lui. En fait, Harry était un démon, et maintenant il veut devenir bon, se contrôler… mais ça ne changera pas le fait qu'il détient un immense pouvoir. Harry est en train de devenir un Dieu… Hohoho ! Il est beau le DarkR'ry ! (ça me rappelle Rappelle-Toi, tout ça…) Bref, lol… J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'attends vos commentaires pour le savoir, niah !!!

Gros bisous !

**Levia**


End file.
